Memento's Inception
by Lady Ava
Summary: After the appearance of a brand new dueling team, Yusei is being plagued by overwhelming nightmares. But what if these dreams are more that just that? Just how were the signers created and what does that have to do with Yusei? YuseixAki faithshipping.
1. Warning Signs

**Author's Notes**: Well, here we are again with another old fandom revived. Somewhere on this account is an old original Yugioh series fanfic that I never finished. Well, I can safely say I really improved as a writer since then. And since then, we have found ourselves with Yugioh 5Ds. This series just grew on me so much, as did all of its characters. So, I thought it would be interesting to take a different look into the series. This is slightly AU, though I mention various things in the series. (Aki having a D-wheel and the Fortune Cup are just examples.)

**Please note that this story will be getting very violent. If you are a bit squeamish and dislike blood, I HIGHLY recommend you do not read this.** But, I welcome everyone to give it a try. =) Enjoy.

**Memento's Inception**

Chapter One

Warning Signs

Spring had finally come to the the newly restored Neo-Domino City. The last bits of ice and snow were starting to melt off the buildings and streets, breathing a new life into the now peaceful city. The sun was warm as people ventured outside for the first time in months, looking to take in the fresh air and good old vitamin D. Families walked along the streets, taking pets for long walks. Some found joy in mounting their runners, heading out to take on some of the newly built courses of the city. Large puddles from the storm the night before littered the ground, though with how the sun was beating down, they would only be a distant thought within a few hours. The sounds of various duels could be heard echoing across the clear blue sky, making it all seem more like a serial dream than actuality.

The change to the city was a welcome one after all the hate and tension that had built after the Momentum incident. The politicians and higher ups finally thought it time to stop placing blame for something on the Satellite that was not their fault. If a person were to ask why there was so much animosity between the two, not a single person could actually give a straight answer. Therefore, it was during the rebuilding after the 'incident', that it seemed only right to completely finish what was started. The bridge's were finished and finally, there was no longer a need for any hatred or segregation of the people.

"And that brings your life points to zero!" Ruka exclaimed happily, watching as her lion beast Regulus let its final attack claim her brother's life points. The open square outside the Poppo Clock Shop almost seemed to have a wonderful and light festival air for so early in the morning. People were gathered about the fountain in the middle of the square, watching various children and teens have quick and friendly duels. Vendors were out, peddling things like flowers, fresh fruit from the country and even simple things like balloons.

Watching as the twins dueling up a storm at a small table outside the shop was the former King. Jack Atlas sat quietly with a firm look on his face, sipping away on a small cup of tea. His deep violet eyes glanced over each of the duels with a judgmental gaze. Over the back of his chair, he had draped his trademark long coat, enjoying the sun just like everyone else. To any and all passerby, Jack was just another person enjoying the the games. He had long since lost his title and fame of being considered a duel king.

Shaking his head as he watched the young boy fall to the ground, Jack placed his china cup back to the table. "Rua! That was unacceptable! You're showboating cost you the victory!" he scolded, his broad voice calling above the crowd.

"Jack, there is no need to be so harsh." A voice muttered from beside him. Aki sat with her hands in her lap, a similar cup of tea placed before her, though seemingly untouched. She sat comfortably in her red overcoat with her legs crossed with her black mini-skirt. Her soft red eyes stared with a questionable gaze and the former king while the soft breeze brushed her matching scarlet hair away from her face.

Wincing at his sudden throw down to the cobblestone street, Rua pouted at the sound of Jack's words. "But this time I wasn't! I swear! I was setting up the combo perfectly to take her down, but-"

"Stop making excuses Rua," Ruka sighed, removing her duel disk from her arm. Ever since the dark signer battles, the young girl had become a much stronger duelist. In fact, her twin noticed the change as soon as she had her legendary dragon card returned to her deck. It was like a piece of her that was missing for years came back to her, breathing a new life into her drive to duel. Despite putting on the fake grump act, Rua was happy to see his sister smile about winning in a duel.

But Jack shook his head again in disagreement. "Combos are good when you know what you are doing!"

As the blond stood from his chair, Ruka quickly slid into his place. The girl loved to see when her brother was always scolded by the older duelists whenever they held practice duels. Even though it was a learning experience for both of them, it was always her brother who were told what was being done wrong. Setting down her disk beside her on the table, she reached for the tea pot and a spare cup.

Letting a smile cross her face, Aki watched as Ruka poured her tea, quickly added three cubes of sugar to it. "You really are getting much more confident with your dueling Ruka."

Ruka stuck her tongue out a bit as she blew on her tea. "Thank you Aki!" she smiled as she took a small sip of her drink. Though, her smile faded slightly and she looked out at the square. Jack was now kneeling next to her brother, going through his cards to try and find easier ways of bringing down an enemy rather than showboating. "I just wish Yusei and Crow were here to have seen it. They said they would come out as soon as we started, but they never showed up. Have you seen them?" she questioned to the the psychic sitting beside her.

And yet Aki just shook her head, "Sorry Ruka. But its been all quiet. Crow is out on a delivery. But its just up the street, so he decided to walk. And Yusei...well," she paused, looking out to the square once more. Now that she thought about it, she had yet to see Yusei that morning. Normally if she swung by while he was in the garage, he would pop out to say hello at least, being covered head to toe in a thick layer of motor grease and usually smoke stained clothes. There were more explosions from that garage of late with him developing new technology for the d-wheels, the neighbors had become accustom to their windows rattling. Even though Yusei would apologize profusely for the smoke and loud noises, the people always just shook it off.

Aki just never truly understood how Yusei could just get along with everyone. He was so driven by his dueling to the point that someone who might just meet him, that seemed to be the only thing that mattered. But she could see it in his eyes that it was so much more than just a card game. The way his stunning blue eyes would just light up when something good happened to someone close to him proved that there was much more to Yusei Fudo than he let on. He was smart and brilliant when it came to engineering. Yet, there was something missing from the puzzle that was truly who he was.

It took a wave of Ruka's hand in front of her face to cause the woman to snap back. "Aki, why did you just trail off like that?"

Bringing her gaze quickly back to the teal-haired girl, Aki just smiled, "Oh. Uh," she found herself stuttering, feeling herself grow slightly flustered. "Nothing. I mean, um. I haven't seen Yusei the morning actually."

"I think he pulled an all-nighter last night," Jack interrupted, forcing the girls to cast their gaze up from each other. The blond signer stood next to the table, his arms crossed with a disapproving look in his eyes. "He's been trying to tune up all of our bikes with some new parts. If Crow and I didn't bring him food, I think he would forget to even eat at this point. He only cares about getting the new engines working on the bikes."

Ruka glared at the blond, "Hey! You promised Martha to keep Yusei from pulling all-nighters! She is gonna be angry with you when she stops by later."

Jack shuttered at the thought. He remembered that conversation he, Crow, and Yusei had with their caregiver before they had decided to move into the old garage shop. Martha had agreed to this idea they had on the condition that they would take care of each other and not do anything stupid. Granted, to ask the three of them to not do anything stupid was like asking newborn pups to not make a mess. If it wasn't exploding engines, it was duelists showing up to duel the new 'king'. Though, so far he thought they were doing a fine job of up-keeping their new place. Though the idea of having the woman dropping by whenever she wanted was something Jack really wished he hadn't agreed to. But if it meant she would help with the rent on the place, then so be it.

"Bring all this stuff inside," he told firmly, motioning to the tea cups and pot. "Martha should be here in a little while for lunch. We should try and make this place look presentable." Turning away from them, Jack started off towards the rear of the building. "I'm going to go get Yusei."

"I'm coming with you Jack," Aki told firmly, walking up beside him.

Turning his lip up at the dishes on the table, Rua glared. "Hey! We're your guests! Why are you making us clean?"

The blond paused in his steps. "If you do that, I will teach you one of my signature counter-moves after lunch." As Jack started off again, he couldn't help but smile at the sound of clattering plates and cups as the boy hurried and screamed that Ruka should follow his example. The two chuckled to hearing Ruka shouting to not break anything.

It took two steps from the signers before the square trembled beneath their feet. The explosion rattled the windows and silenced every ounce of activity within the busy market. A massive wall of smoke burst through the doors of the garage, billowing high into the air above the shop and lingering in the crystal blue sky.

Rushing from the building, leaving a train of thick dust behind him, was the familiar figure of Yusei. The young duelist was in his normal outfit of jeans and his t-shirt, though any design was covering in a thick layer of smoke and dirt. His long black spikes were heavy with the debris of the explosion while a large pair of work goggles covered his eyes. As he staggered out into the bright sun, the signer hacked and coughed, waving a hand in front of his face to rid any smoke from in front of him.

Jack shook his head as the others joined him, though shock was written all over their faces. "Guess the new math didn't work out so well." he muttered, disappointment etched on each word. "Back to the drawing board."

"Yuesi!" Ruka's voice called as she watched the young man continue to cough up a lung from the smoke he inhaled. The twins and Aki hurried towards him, while the blond king lazily brought up the rear. "Are you okay?"

Letting out one massive cough that wracked his form, Yusei's attention was quickly brought to the others. Pulling up his goggles to the top of his head, a pair of deep blue eyes pierced through the dirt. A perfect shape of the brim of his eye wear had been left where the goggles had been, though the look of disappointment was written all over his face. Looking back to the billowing column of smoke and then back to the rest of the group, he sighed.

"I think I miscalculated the power output again," he spoke quietly, removing his gloves from his hands. "At this point, I might as well go back and start from scratch on my math. Something isn't adding up."

"Huh?" Rua raised a sharp eyebrow at his mentor. The raven haired man continued to mutter to himself, trying to figure out where exactly he had gone wrong in the work on the engine. He was whispering calculations under his breath, verbally scratching things out and starting from the top once more. "The math? Yusei, Ruka asked if you were okay!" The boy spoke firmly as he quickly approached him. He had his normal confused pout on his face, which normally followed anything he couldn't truly understand. Stopping directly beside him, he began to tap his foot impatiently. "So, are you okay or not? With all the science talk you are saying, it sounds like you hit your head hard."

Giving him a look over, Yusei's gaze quickly snapped out of his muttering mathematical thought. He looked up at the sets of concerned eyes, shocked that he had not given them any word besides his jumbled thoughts. "Rua. Everyone," he spoke softly, bringing his ungloved hand up to his eyes. He rubbed them gently, trying to chase away any form of sleep that lingered. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Aki smiled, watching the young man set his blue eyes to her. Even through the think layer of dirt that covered him from head to toe, she could tell from his eyes that he was truly exhausted. Ever since the idea came to the three boys to create a new and more powerful engine for their bikes, he had started working non-stop. And from just looking at him standing there, there was a wave of exhaustion lingering above him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Glancing over himself quickly, Yusei looked for any signs of damage to his persona. "Nothing a shower can't fix." He admitted, a grin coming to the corner of his blackened lips.

"Another all nighter ending in an explosion," Jack muttered to himself. Even though he did not mean it, his words quickly smacked the smile from Yusei's face. "What are we doing wrong?"

But Rua stomped his foot to the ground in protest of the former king's harsh words. "Yusei is the one doing all the work Jack! What is this 'we' stuff?" He exclaimed, puffing his cheeks out in frustration.

"What did you just say you little-"

"What happened here?" a voice echoed from behind, causing the heads to turn. There, standing in shock and awe of the cloud of smoke towering above them, was Crow. The man wore his uniform for work, his leather motorcycle jacket with a hat to help keep his unruly red hair in check. His various metal pieces of jewelry shimmered in the sun while his eyes were wide from shock. Stuttering to find some kind of words, he let his mouth hang agape at the sight before him. It took him a moment before he threw his hand out in front of him, pointing an accusing figure at the tall blond in front of him. "Jack! What did you do?"

Letting his nostrils flare and his eyes narrow sharply, the former king started over towards the redhead. "Why do you think I did something? I'm not the one covered head to toe in ash and smoke!"

Yusei just smiled as he saw his friends let the sparks fly. It had always been the same ways ever since they were little. No matter what it was, whether a broken toy to something just not working out in a duel, Jack and Crow would always pin the problem on each other. Perhaps it was because their personalities just clashed to the point where Yusei had just learned to stay out of their fights. Or it could have been because of the last time he got in the middle, he was the one who ended up with a black eye and a knee to the stomach. Either way, there were just some things that would never change between the three friends.

"And another thing!" Crow roared, bringing his finger to just about an inch from Jack's face.

"Don't you even..." Jack retorted, returning the gesture.

Clearing his throat a bit, Yusei put up a hand. "Guys, enough." The words were far from harsh and were still in a soft-spoken nature that he could on occasion have. But there was still force behind them. Jack and Crow instantly halted there insults, looking back to the where their friend and other companions stood. "It was a miscalculation in my math that caused the engine pressure to build and unfortunately explode." He smiled, cutting through the grim that covered his face. "Sorry."

The two stood silent for a moment, looking over their spiky-haired best friend. It took a second, but the two men backed off each other, muttering words of apology with sheepish looks on their faces. Crow was the first to move towards the twins, Aki, and Yusei, while Jack quickly took up a pace behind him. "Are you at least okay?" the red head asked, looking him over. "Ya know, besides needing a shower?"

Nodding, Yusei let out a small yawn while attempting to smile. "I'm fine. D-wheels are fine," he stretched out his back a bit, letting it crack. "Just a little tired."

Aki placed a hand to the young man's shoulder, despite the dirt that would now cover her hand. "Why don't you go grab a quick shower and we'll clean up the mess in the garage." She suggested, causing Yusei to look at her. His blue eyes grew wide with surprise at the idea, unsure of what exactly to say. The girl couldn't help but smile at those brilliant eyes, despite them making her go weak in the knees every single time. Though, she would never admit that to anyone else. She wanted to be there for him, just like he had been there for her.

"But I," Yusei started, but was silenced by a quick shove as the two twins started pushing him.

"No buts!" The twins spoke in unison, continuing to move him along. Giving one last strong shove, they pushed him into the door frame of the house. "Go!"

Shaking his head while keeping the smile strong on his lips, Yusei nodded. "Alright. I'm going."

Releasing the older duelist from his grasp, Rua put his fists to his hips. "Hurry up! Remember, we're going to the open air market later!"

"Right. I'll be quick," he called back, disappearing into the house.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Slow start is slow, but I promise for some interesting story twists. Its always tough to start writing in a new fandom with characters you haven't begun to develop. Hopefully I can get some more characterization between the next few chapters. So, here's to a new story beginning!


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Notes**: Thank you all for the positive feedback on the first chapter. I really hope that I can match up to everyone expectations. I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm trying to find my groove again. =) Anyways, on the with next chapter.

Chapter Two

The Beginning

The scolding hot water from the shower was just what the young duelist needed for his stiff neck and ashed covered person. After an all-nighter, hot to cold water was the one thing that kept Yusei functioning for the rest of the day. After all, there was no rest for the team, especially for the one who kept them performing at top speed. Not to mention it was the only time that he took longer in the shower than the other two who he shared the space with. If Jack was the first one in the shower in the morning, then anyone who needed it could have a six-course breakfast and run to the corner store and back twice before the former 'king' had even gotten to the styling gel for his hair.

Granted, out of the three, Yusei was the most low maintenance. Showers took as long as they needed and once he was finished with everything, he cleaned up his mess and went about his business. It was true that Crow ended up doing most of the chores and cooking, but neither Jack or Yusei knew much about cooking or cleaning. So, instead of blowing up the kitchen, the black haired youth stuck to working on and, more of late than any other time, blowing up the garage.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the hallway of their apartment, Yusei continued to rub his towel through his hair. It was the best feeling in the world to be rid of the dirt and grime from the explosion and whatever was there beforehand. Letting his fingers run over the towel quickly, he withdrew it from his head, revealing his spiky hair in perfect position once more, though a few spare droplets clinging onto them. His chest was still bare, leaving the soiled shirt in the hamper next to the door in the bathroom. He had grabbed a fresh pair of jeans from his room before he had gone in, so that he wasn't completely without fresh clothes. Draping the towel about his neck, Yusei moved across the hallway to his room.

'That new engine is driving me crazy,' he thought to himself, moving to the door of his room, which was right across the hallway. 'The math just doesn't want to work out correctly. This is getting frustrating.' he let out a discontented sigh, running his hand through his hair. 'Maybe I could try...'

'_Yusei...Fudo._'

The words were soft in his ear like someone had whispered them right beside him. Almost like soft, warm breeze brushing past him. Yusei lifted his head up suddenly, looking behind. "Huh?" There was nothing but the empty corridor with a bathroom door still emitting steam from his shower. Raising an eyebrow for a moment, he let his eyes face forward again. "Must be hearing things."

Shaking off the uneasy feeling, he pushed open the door to his room. It was simple layout. A twin sized bed sat over in the corner with a window right above it. His desk and chair were opposite of it, a lamp poised over his laptop and scattered books. A small wardrobe sat at the far end of the room, near the edge of the where the window ended. The view was alright, looking out onto the open square in front of the shop. A fan hung from the ceiling, since their apartment's central air seemed to be unavailable due to being shorted out during Crow's last experiment in the garage. His bed was still neatly made from the previous day and despite his protest, looked very inviting.

Closing the door so that a slight crack was still open, he moved to his closet in search of a new shirt. Various scratch pieces of paper and notes where scattered about the desk and stacked along the floor. All of the failed notes and equations made his heart sink a little bit as he threw open the doors of his closet.

"I have never had this much trouble with engines," he muttered allowed, grabbing a fresh shirt from the shelf. Turning back to face is bed, he let out a small yawn as he stretched out his arms over his head. "Usually, its the easiest part. But this just seems to be stumping me." Placing the towel on the back of his chair, he tossed the shirt over the edge of the bed. Grabbing hold of one of the loose sheets of paper that had been left on his bed, he brought it up to look over his math once more. Sure enough, everything seemed to be lining up. "CH4 + 2 O2 → CO2 + 2 H2O + heat and CH2S + 6 F2 → CF4 + 2 HF + SF6 + heat. Its the most basic forms of the math when it comes to these engines and for some reason its not adding up at all. Why is this being so difficult?"

As he looked over the various numbers and crude drawings of the new engine, the lines slowly seemed to be melding together into incoherent blurred lines of nothing. He squinted a bit at the image, though it only seemed to make it worse. His balance seemed to be off as he let the paper slip from his hands and quickly rubbed his eyes.

"Yusei! Hurry up! We're gonna be leaving right after we wash up!" he could hear Crow call from downstairs.

Yusei's vision began to lessen more, becoming blinded by his exhaustion. His hand remained over his eyes as he began stagger, a small 'whoa' escaping him from his sudden uneasiness. The room was beginning to darken as he stood there, unsure of how to chase off the sleep. He could hear Crow and Aki call his name once more, but it seemed distant. He wanted to call back to them but he couldn't answer. And with one small gasp escaping him, he let sleep take him.

_Yusei found himself surrounded by nothing but darkness. The void was warm and humid, making the air thick and hard to breathe. The blackness was on all sides as he found himself kneeling on the floor. He was missing his shirt and still wore his normal jeans, but with no shoes. From his belt, he took instant notice that his cards were missing, which made him feel twice as nervous. On his forearm, the crimson dragon head mark glowed a deep red. Despite the power the mark was shining, there, there was no pain like there normally was. He stared out at his darkened surroundings, almost wanting to call out for someone. But deep down, he knew that none of his friends could answer._

'_What is this place?' He asked to no one, his voice echoing through the void._

'_Bearer of the mark of the crimson dragon,' the voice floated lightly on the breeze, rushing past his ears as if just a mere whisper. 'You can no longer run from me.'_

_Looking up from his kneeling position, Yusei gazed up into the nothingness. 'Who are you?' But there would be no answer. Continuing to look up, a small shimmer caught his eyes. It was falling fast to where he was propped up on the ground. And it was a small rush of pain to his face that caught him off-guard._

"_Yusei! Wake up!"_

"Yusei. Wake up!" Rua's voice called. A light tap came to his cheek as he tired to make his mind focus more. The feeling of the opened void was gone from around him and the stale smell of his bedroom entered his nose. The ground beneath him was no longer cold like stone, but rather soft and very comfortable with something matching under his head. His head felt like it was underwater as he struggled to open his eyes.

"You're hitting him too hard." Ruka's voice scolded as the boy continued to pound on his face.

"No I'm not!" he said, another harsh slap landing on his already sore head. "This is how I can wake him up! I see it all the time in movies and on TV."

Shaking his head slightly, Yusei let his eyes open slowly, looking up to find blurred outlines of people hovering above him. Rua's hand was posed next to the side of his face, looking at him with a curious determination on his face. Ruka sat off to his side, leaning over where he was sprawled out.

Looking upward, he could see the familiar ceiling of his room. The simple curtains blew at the small breeze from the opened window while his ceiling fan sat on the lowest setting, spinning slowly above his head. It only took him a minute to realize that he was laying on his bed in what seemed like an uncomfortable angle.

"Are you okay?" Ruka's soft voice asked, causing him to bring his head back slightly. Sure enough, the young girl was staring down at him, head tilted in question. Her eyes, though full of worry, seemed to shimmer at the fact that he was awake.

Groaning, the young man slowly began to move into an upright position. His temples pounded in pain as he sat up causing him to raise his hand to his forehead. Black strings of hair fell into his eyes as he rubbed the sides of his aching head. "I feel like I got hit with a hammer." He growled out, not looking at the twins.

"Rua got jumpy about the market and rushed up here to see if you were ready," the young girl explained as Yusei began to rub his reddened cheek lightly. "Jack and Crow asked me to come up here and stop him from waking you up if on the off chance you did fall asleep. Apparently they were right." she finished with a smile.

Glancing up at them, Yusei returned the smile. "Sorry. Guess I was more tired than I thought."

Crossing her arms, the girl sat on the edge of his bed. "Well, you did pull two all nighters with maybe a power nap and a hot shower as your only rest."

Rua let his eyes widen at his sister's words. "Two nights in a row? Yusei, that can't be good for you!" he exclaimed the obvious, nearly falling off of the young man's bed. "I'm so sorry I woke you up! But we were all really excited to go parts shopping and stuff today!"

Seeing the boy pout his lower lip like a small puppy, Yusei couldn't help but let a smile escape him. Under his Satellite rough exterior, Yusei had a big soft spot for the two twins. They had saved his life and in return, he told himself to protect them. They didn't have anyone else since their parents were always away on business. So, his home had become like a second one to them. And Yusei, Jack, and Crow, three amazing older brothers to watch out for them. In all of the years he had been alive, he never would have thought that two kids would look up to him in such a way. After all, he had been the little brother for almost too long with Jack and Crow.

Placing his hand to the back of his head, he tried to rub away his headache though to no avail. His temples pounded harshly as his vision continued to falter. Shaking the blurring images from his eyes, he slowly sat up. "Its alright Rua. I did promise we would go today."

But Ruka quickly shook her head. "We can go tomorrow Yusei. Right now, you need to get in a nap."

"You should listen to her."

The three looked up from their conversation to see Jack, Crow, and Aki lingering in the doorway. Their clothes were slightly soiled from the dirt in the garage, to which Jack's face clearly showed his dislike that his white outfit was now dirty. Aki was leaning against the door frame, arms firmly tucked across her chest. Crow was the first to move into the room, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Crow," Yusei began, swinging his legs back onto the floor.

Holding up his hand quickly, the red head shook his head. "Not another word Yusei. We don't need Martha breathing down our necks because you get sick from working weird hours." Pointing an accusing figure at his friend, he tried to keep a straight face. "Back to bed and get some sleep!"

Yusei closed his eyes for a moment, letting a small chuckle escape from him at his friend's attempt to act parental. Even though he agreed with him, Yusei's need for more sleep was starting to be driven by this splitting headache more than anything else. Perhaps it was the stress of the project getting to him or exhaustion finally was beginning to win. Either way, he knew that sleep might be the best thing for him.

"Alright alright. You all win," he muttered, trying hard to hide his migraine. As the twins crawled from his bed, Yusei brought his legs back up. "I'll just take a power nap and everything will be," his words were suddenly silenced by a loud yawn. Ruka grabbed the blanket from the foot of his bed, draping it over him as she stood. Yusei made no objects as his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, letting his exhaustion consume him.

Rua lingered over him for a moment, looking at his face carefully. "Wow, he's already out."

"He always has been able to fall asleep instantly if he really wanted to," Crow explained, take hold of the young boy by the collar of his jacket. "And next time, you better listen to us when we say 'Don't wake him up.' Understood?"

But before the boy could reply with a demand to release him, the group silenced to hear the front door slam closed. "Jack! Crow! Yusei! Why is the garage missing a door...again?"

The blond and red haired men suddenly paled at the sound of the voice. "M...Martha..."


	3. Storms

**Author's Note:** Trying to get the story to pick up the pace a bit. There is a lot of detail I want to include in this story but I don't want it to drag. So, hopefully it will start to pick up. Enjoy everyone!

**Chapter Three**

Storms

* * *

_'Signer...follow my voice...'_

_'Why? Who are you?'_

_'You know me...all you have to do is remember...'_

_'Remember what?'_

_'__ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt...'_

Sitting up with a start, Yusei let a small gasp escape him. His breath heaved in and out quickly as he could feel his body trembling from the sudden rush. Letting his eyes glance about, he noticed something very odd. His room had become much darker, for out his window, he could see the lights of the Satellite and the city sparkling over the rooftops of the small square. The street lamps were now lit and there were very few people walking along around the fountain, enjoying the cool spring evening air.

"What? What time is it?" he wondered, glancing over to his small clock on his nightstand. The numbers on the clock read five thirty. "Huh? How did I sleep for so long? I said a power nap." he muttered, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. There was still so much work to do, he couldn't spend time laying around in bed. Pulling back the covers from his bed, he rose to his feet. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of his room, he quickly spotted his shirt and boots, which were now deposited on his chair and desk.

Snatching them up, he quickly pulled his shirt and boots on, fixing them so that they were comfortable. Pausing for a moment, he let his eyes narrow as he finally adjusted to the darkness. "ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt. What does that mean?"

Turning on his heels, he moved over to his desk and flipped open his laptop screen. Touching the mouse pad, he waited for the screen to quickly boot up back to the last screen he had been on. His head was rushing and still throbbing form a mild headache. Clicking about on the screen, he opened a new tab in the web browser and began to type feverishly.

"Now, what do...you mean?" he questioned to no one, letting himself type the words into the search bar. Checking is spelling quickly, he struck the enter key. It took only a mere moment for a page to come up, allowing the young man to quickly read over the page.

"Let's see," Scrolling down a bit, Yusei felt his eyes widen slightly. "The fates lead the willing and drag the unwilling. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Though he attempted to think the statement through, his stomach growling told him to just leave it be.

Shaking off the dream, Yusei quickly took hold of the door knob and left his room. The lights in the hallway were harsh to his sleep filled eyes, making him flinch. He walked slowly to the stairs, letting out a small yawn as he went. The sleepy feeling did not want to leave him at all, making his focus seem even more scattered. Though, despite the tiredness he felt, Yusei felt a small smile cross his lips. The sounds of the others downstairs in the small kitchen made the uneasy question of the dream almost seem to slip away.

As he moved down the narrow staircase, Rua's voice echoed into his ears. "Hey Crow! Save something for Yusei! He's gonna be hungry when he gets up!"

"There is plenty to go around there sweetie," Martha said with a lighthearted laugh. "I've known these boys long before you were around. Trust me. I know how they love to eat."

Laughter filled the room as Yusei came down to the doorway. Peering inside, the room was alive with activity. Rua, Crow, and Aki all sat about the small table, sipping on some fresh bubble tea and helping themselves to a large stack of fresh hot sandwiches that sat piled in the middle. There were bowls of chips, grapes, and other quick nibbling foods laid out about the table. Jack and Ruka stood beside Martha at the stove, talking with her as the older woman continued to prepare some more of the sandwiches. It was a rare sight to see the blond without a firm look on his face as he smiled while talking with their former foster mother.

The sound of his stomach growling quickly snapped him back to life as he made his way into the room. "Hey, here's sleeping beauty!" Crow joked, raising his glass to welcome his friend. "Have a nice nap?"

Yusei blushed at the words, "Some nap. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he muttered, walking up to the table.

"We wanted to," Aki began to explain, placing her glass down in front of her. "But Martha insisted that we let you sleep for the afternoon."

The woman was away from the stove and across the room in a blink of an eye. Reaching up to his face, she clamped down on his ear, tugging him closer to her. Yusei let out a yelp in pain as he felt her tug on the side of his head, drawing him into her so that they were almost nose to nose. Letting his blue eyes meet her brown ones, his hunger and sleep deprived self could not escape the wrath of a very unhappy woman.

Narrowing her eyes to him, she stared him down. "Yusei Fudo you will be the death of me!" she exclaimed loudly, making him cringe slightly. It was those same words from when he was little and did something wrong. No matter how old he was, she always knew the correct way to make him want to flinch and feel the smallest bit of guilt.

As the sounds of Jack and Crow snickering in the background could be heard, the young man let an unsettling gulp escape him. "Ma...Martha. I can explain." he stuttered out, though his words only made her pull harder.

"Its bad enough that you three insist on blowing things up left and right in that garage," she scolded, silencing the two behind her, "But now you are staying up until all hours of the night with no rest? I thought I raised you better than that."

"And you...ouch! You did!" Yusei insisted, now starting to loose some feeling of circulation in his earlobe. "But, you know how it works when I'm...ah! Ouch!...when I am really focused. I loose track of time!"

Releasing her pinch hold on the boy, Martha took a step back. She watched with her hands on her hips as the raven-haired duelist started to rub his ear gingerly in hopes of re-establishing blood flow with the rest of his body. The other duelists began laughing at the boy's misfortune, enjoying a simple moment between all of them. It was so rare for the woman to see the children she helped raise become adults in the world. Although most of her memories of the boys were some of the most headache inducing she could think of, there were the hand full that would always make her smile.

Smiling as he straightened himself up once more, Martha let out a small sigh. "Honestly Yusei, you haven't changed at all. No matter what I say or do, you will just go back to work on that engine of yours until its perfect."

Yusei continued to rub his ear, though smiling now at her. "I'm close to having a break through Martha. You can't expect me to quit now."

"That is true," Crow agreed from the table, snatching up another sandwich from the plate. "There have been far less explosions this week than any other. So, it has to mean a good thing, right?"

"That's considered a good thing?" Ruka whispered, leaning over to Aki who let her shoulders shrug ever so slightly.

Picking up one of the sandwiches from the table, she smacked the red head's hand. "Don't talk with your mouth full Crow!" Martha turned back to Yusei again, shoving the food into his free hand. He looked down at the sandwich, and then back to her. " Just promise me that you will be at least eat something and get to sleep at a decent hour tonight? You have faced off against Dark Signers, hell beasts, and lord knows what else. Last thing we need to hear is that the new king is taken out of commission by the common cold."

"I promise Martha," He told, taking a small bit of the sandwich.

Jack gave a disapproving grumble at her calling Yusei the 'king'. It was the one gripe that always got him, no matter who said it. "We'll make sure he stops by eleven at the latest." he told, trying to keep his pleasant tone alive.

"We'll keep him in line," Aki said, rising from her seat at the table. Taking hold of her drink, she moved towards the fridge, hoping to find some more of the fresh tea.

Glancing over her shoulder, Martha gave a small smile to Aki. "Oh. I certainly hope you keep an eye on him. After all, I know that he would really appreciate if you particularly paid attention to him. Maybe over dinner?"

Yusei suddenly gagged on his food as Aki choked on her drink. "What?" they exclaimed in unison, causing the room to explode into laughter.

A sudden roar of thunder silenced the group quickly. Glancing out the window, the small group took notice of the ominous clouds slowly moving in on the horizon of the city skyline. Small flashes of lighting rushed through the large dark clouds, illuminating the sky and tall buildings with every quick flash. Any lingering person on the street seemed to have taken cover from the oncoming storm for the streets were completely devoid of people. The wind started to pick up as the trees that lined the sidewalks lost some of their leaves onto the ground below.

"That's weird," Ruka said, placing her hand against the window to get a better look. "It wasn't supposed to rain today at all. And this looks really bad."

"Yeah. Look!" Rua quickly added on quickly, rushing over to join his sister, "The thunder is so strong its making the glass rattle in the frame!"

Smiling at the two kids, Martha looked back to Yusei. Even though only a few mere moments ago she was tough on him, she knew that the young man understood her concern. Not that she ever overly babied the boys, but she was still firm yet loving. "I should be off. It may be only two blocks up, but I would like to beat the storm home." Glancing back at the others, she motioned a bit with her head."Let the twins and Aki stay the night, okay? It's probably going to be too nasty outside to let them drive home." she questioned softly as the others averted their gazes to the view outside as well.

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Of course Martha. And," he held up his sandwich with a small smile. "Thanks for the food. Even though Crow and I try, we can never match your cooking."

Martha tapped him lightly on the cheek, thanking him for the compliant. "Alright everyone. I'm heading home before this storm hits the Satellite. Aki, Ruka, Rua. You stay here tonight. From the looks of those clouds, the city is already getting hit pretty hard."

Aki turned away from the window, nodding in agreement. "Sounds like a really good idea Martha. I would hate to be on my D-Wheel in the middle of that."

"Alright. Its all settled then. I will be back sometime next week. Take care kids." And with one swift movement, the older woman scooped down and picked up her things from the chair and was gone for the door. Silence echoed throughout the room with the exception of the few crashes of distant thunder as they waited to hear for the woman's exit. Sure enough, within a few moments, the sound of the front door opening and shutting firmly echoed throughout the apartment.

Looking down at the food in his hand, Yusei quickly took a large bite out of the still warm bread. It was one of the best things he had eaten in a long while. Granted, Crow was a good cook. But he wasn't lying when he told her he loved his cooking. He took another bite as he too moved for the doorway, heading back towards the garage.

"I'll go make up the couch and the spare room for Aki and the twins." Crow told, moving to the door. "Just promise me Yusei, that you'll be back in by midnight? The last thing I need is another smack like the one I got then Martha made me tell her what happened." Bringing his hand to the back of head, he slowly brushed down some of his spiky hair. "It still stings. And that was at three in the afternoon."

Aki pushed away from the window, quickly taking off after the red head. "Here. I'll give you a hand Crow. Come on Rua! Ruka!" she called behind her, causing the twins to quickly follow like two excited puppies. Jack rolled his eyes at their actions, quickly taking off after them without another word.

"Hooray! Sleep over! Sleep over!" the boy chanted aloud, ducking into the hallway before the rest of the group.

"Yusei?" the voice quickly stopped him, forcing him to look down. Ruka was looking back at him, her face filled with a small concern. "Going back to work?"

Placing the last bit of sandwich into his mouth, the raven haired duelist smiled a bit. "Don't worry. I won't stay out there all night again." Reaching over to the counter, he grabbed a paper towel to wipe off some of the excess crumbs from his figures and mouth. "I think I figured out how to fix the problem. If I can just try it out, then maybe..."

"Just please be careful," she muttered, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Something just seems...very off. With the storm and everything I mean."

The girl's sudden uneasiness was something that he had seem a few times before. Before she was sent to the spirit world or even when she was too tired from dueling, the young girl would become very serious and almost cryptic with her words. And yet, Yusei knew all too well that he should never blow off anything the young duelist told him. Her feelings about things were always right, no matter what it was. And usually, everything attached to Ruka's premonitions were never good things.

Placing his hand to the girl's head, Yusei let his face grow stern. "I promise nothing will happen Ruka. I'm just going to finish up my work and then I'll come right back in. Okay?"

Letting her nod quietly, Yusei smiled and then removed his hand. Stepping around her, he disappeared into the hallway and was gone before she could say another word. Turning back to look out towards the window, a bright flash of lighting streaked across the sky followed by a earth shattering clap of thunder. The sudden noise made the girl jump slightly, her hands covering her ears.

"Something...is really wrong. I don't know why, but I can feel it."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well, here we go kids. This story has to be one of my favorite things I have written in a while because of the sheer fact that this is a story I have wanted to write for a while. I hope you are all enjoying it. And, for warning, within the next few chapters, the rating might go up. Don't forget to read and review!


	4. Something Wicked

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay guys, but work has been crazy. But, here we go. This chapter was originally the first one I wrote and I was going to scrap when I wrote the original first chapter. But I really loved it too much to let it go, so I reworked a bunch of it and now it is one of my favorite things (so far) I've written in the story. Anyways, enough of my babbling. Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Something Wicked

The garage was all but silent, with the exception of the clicking of fingers across a keyboard. Sounds of the rainstorm outside echoed on the windows of the room, the occasional sound of distant thunder crashing in the distance shaking the glass. Thin windows near the tops of the wall allowed for a small amount of natural light fill the room. Shelves stacked with boxes upon boxes of tools and notes on various repair techniques lined the room. Maps of the city were sprawled about the walls and floors as well, each with different routes and markings the locations of various duels. A few floodlights were set up in the center of the room, surrounding a flaming red D-wheel. Wires and machines were hooked up between the lights, gathering data from the various on-board duel computers. The bike had been mounted onto a small platform, locking it into place with the wheels slightly over the ground. Even more thin wires were strewn about the floor, connecting the mount to a computer.

A small folding chair was posed in front of the desk, a blue leather motorcycle jacket draped over the back of it. Stacks of crudely scribbled notes filled with formulas and engineering equations were scattered about haphazardly. Though to the untrained eye it looked a mess, to the black haired young man sitting at the desk, it was to be considered organized chaos. He sat at the edge of his seat, blue weary eyes staring at the screen. In between his teeth, he chewed lazily on a pencil as he let his fingers continue to enter information into the system about the machine. He gazed over the numbers behind a thin set of glasses. His black sleeveless shirt was untucked from his waist, though a small deck pouch was still visible from his belt. Heavy motorcycle boots tapped impatiently while he worked.

If there was one place in the entire world that Yusei Fudo felt the most comfortable, it was in the garage. Ever since he was little growing up in the Satellite, he had always found comfort in machines and the sounds of roaring engines. While all of the other kids were off playing on swings and slides, he found it more fun to mess around with pistons and wrenches. And of course, building up his deck to become the great duelist that he was now proclaimed by the whole city. But no matter what the people might think, Yusei was still just another duelist who took joy in the small things in life.

Reeving the engine of his D-Wheel, Yusei gazed at the monitor wearily. The numbers were just not adding up anymore. With every tweak he made to the bike in one aspect, another one would fall out of place. Despite doing this for so long, there were some things that would still allude him no matter how much experience he had.

As the screen flashed an error message for the fifteenth time, Yusei slammed his fist down in frustration. "Damn it. Not again." he grumbled. "Why can't I get this right?" Pulling off his glasses, the young duelist rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to chase away the sleep. He had been at it for hours, trying to make his bike run as smoothly as possible for any upcoming duels that he might find himself falling into.

Ever since winning the Fortune Cup, duelists from all over the city and the Satellite were continuously seeking him out for a chance to duel the winner and new 'king of games'. To take on new challengers was a great way to stay on top of his game, but the idea of just entering duels for the sake of trying to be beaten was very unappealing to the young man. He was more interested just trying to keep a low profile, though he was constantly reminded by Jack that there would never be something like that again. He was now a walking target for the media and any crazy person willing to test out their skills. No matter what he wanted, he was now property of the city.

Muffling his yawn with the back of his hand, he replaced himself into the hunched over position once more, his blue eyes trying desperately to focus on the text that was before him. The images and words began to swirl in a small ripple-like fashion, making the teen shake his head out slightly. Glancing up from the screen, he looked to the wall clock to see the large red digital numbers reading "3:45am" blinking back at him. "When did it get so late? Ruka is gonna yell at me and so will Martha for being out here so late...again." he spoke to no one. Leaning back in his chair, Yusei rubbed his eyes feverishly once more. "Maybe its best I just leave this for the night. I'm not getting anywhere."

There were too many nights like these lately. Spending all the time he did on his bike let every last loose thought on his mind come up. Letting his hand fall tiredly from his face, Yusei caught a glimpse of the three other d-wheels in the garage. Jack, Crow, and Aki were now part of the driving force behind the signers. Each person had become a part of Yusei's life, either reuniting after years or just entering it recently. It was those kinds of friends that Yusei felt was the true strength that helped him deal with all the new issues that had sprouted up after the Fortune Cup.

Smiling a bit to himself, Yusei leaned forward on his chair. Bringing his arms over his head, he stretched out his weary back. "Guess I should head upstairs to bed. At this rate, I'll make everything worse if I try to do anything else on this thing."

"At last. I found you," a low voice muttered for behind, causing Yusei to tense slightly. Glancing about, he could feel his heart want to leap into his throat as the rain pounded on his windows. The thunder rattled the glass in its frame as the desk lamp flickered and the computer monitor dimmed, threatening to go out on him.

Sighing, Yusei stood from his chair. Taking in a deep breath, the young duelist attempted to calm his sudden burst of nerves. He shook his head out in hopes of chasing some of the exhaustion he felt creeping over him. "I think I'm starting to loose it." He mumbled, snatching up his coat from the back of his chair. "Maybe I just need to get some—"

It happened in a heartbeat. A sudden sharp pain rushed up his neck, forcing every muscle to completely tense. The signer froze as a short breath escaped his lips. A raw cold swept through his body, sending chills up and down his spine like lighting striking. Yusei felt the floor shift under his feet as the lights began to fade darker with every passing moment. He reached out to take hold of the desk, though his hands were too sweaty to hold himself up, letting him slip off the ledge.

"What...is going...on?" Yusei felt his eyes droop, shocked to hear his own words slur.

Yusei felt the ground rushed up at him. It was as if all the sound had been sucked from the world. He couldn't hear the rain hitting the windows or the thunder crashing as lighting flashed outside. Yusei's own breath was lost as he felt his head collided with the floor. Words escaped his lips, though they were slurred and garbled. All he could do was lay there, trying to keep the threatening darkness from his senses.

"Was it really necessary to knock him out?" a deep voice spoke above him, making Yusei try and keep a focus on his hearing. His vision was too far gone to get a clear image of anyone around him, though the blurred image of a long brown cloak could be seen from his squinted eyes. The man seemed to be quite large, built with layer of muscles in his exposed legs. Strange yet detailed markings covered his skin in a language that didn't register in his mind.

"He isn't unconscious. Just heavily drugged." This voice was much different. It was almost like silk to the ears, deep and alluring. He could feel a light touch come to the back of his neck, fingertips very so lightly tracing around the collar of his shirt and the edge of his hair. "I just wanted to make sure this was him."

A small chuckle escaped the man as he took a knee before him. He took a firm hold to Yusei's chin, raising his head off the ground, taking a long look into his glazed over eyes. The markings continued to his face, framing his eyes. "Is it him or not?" He questioned, turning the young man's head slightly. "Doubtful in my book. Looks to me like he's a criminal." he commented, letting his thumb brush over his cheek with his marker.

There was a long pause. Yusei could hear the sound of fabric move around him as the girl stepped over his limp body. A heavy scent of perfume filled his nose as she took a knee beside him. Suddenly, a small gasp escaped her as she took hold of his arm roughly. "There. On his arm." She took up his hand, letting her nails trace along the marking slowly. "This is it. The head of the dragon."

Yusei could not see the woman, but he knew she was most likely smiling. Another person after the signers was not what he and the rest of his friends needed. He wanted to lash out to get her to release him, but there was no strength in any of his muscles. Everything was becoming hazy again as he felt the blood draining from his face from how his head was being held. He was at their mercy.

"So, do we take him now?" the man's voice asked, though his voice sounding more distant than before.

He could feel his arm be released back to the floor, a sick thud echoing through the garage. The perfume entered his noise once more, making his already uneasy head spin more and his stomach churn uneasily. The fabric of her cape fell across him, the silk material soft against his face and arms. "No no." She whispered. "He will come to us."

Nothing seemed to make sense any longer. Whether it was the drugs they had hit him with or their cryptic words making everything worse for his exhausted mind, he couldn't decide. He could feel the girl slip her hand under his hair, exposing his neck. A small pinprick made him flinch slightly, though moments later he felt this body loose all feeling. If there was one thing he didn't care for, it was needles. Though even if he could remember why at that moment, he was too tired to bring up the memory.

"Very well," and with that, the man released Yusei's head from his grasp. The cold cement was far less welcoming than he had pointlessly hoped. The side of his head was hit with a sharp pain as he could feel the sense be completely knocked from his head. "Sleep well. May the shadows consume you." And with that, one final slam to the side of his brow sent Yusei falling into the the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapters are coming up soon. Don't forget to read and review.


	5. Growing Concerns

**Author's Note: **And so the plot thickens with our last chapter. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. 5D's is one of my favorite series and I hope that I am keeping true to the characters and their personalities. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Growing Concern

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jack's voice roared from upstairs, causing the twins, Aki, and Crow to jump at the breakfast table. The small group had awoken around the same time, as they seemed to do every time they shared the same space. The only one that never seemed to sync with their schedule was Jack. Then again, the former king never conformed to anyone's schedule except his own. It could get annoying for the most part, especially when they had finished breakfast and he would come downstairs demanding food be put on the table. But Crow saw to it quickly to break him of that selfish habit. There was no place anymore for his pompous ways, though sometimes he would fall back on them every now and then. Either way, the rest of the signers would go about their morning routines and they made sure some extra food was left over for Jack to nibble on, though they always refused his order to reheat it, making the king do it himself. Which was always entertaining due to the fact that he had yet to grasp the concept of the microwave.

Glancing up to the ceiling above them, Rua sighed. "What do you think it is this time?"

Crow didn't even bother to raise his eyes from the paper. "He probably realized that I took some of his hair gel. Don't worry though, I'll smack some sense into him if he gives me lip." Taking a bite of his toast, he continued to read over a short article on an upcoming tournament. It was one of Carly's blips in the paper, talking about all the new and foreign duelists coming into town. There was even one of her slightly out of focused pictures of one of the teams. Though, they were strangely dressed. Long cloaks covered their faces as the waved away the cameras. What was weird is that there was only two of them, no one else.

"Huh. Seems like everyone is coming in for the new tournament," he spoke with his mouth full, taking a swig of his juice. "According to what Carly wrote, people from all over the world are flying in."

Rua glanced over at the paper as well, his eyes widened at the picture. "Wow. They look kinda creepy with those capes on. And look at those tattoos." he tilted his head a little bit, trying to read the caption. " 'Arriving at the airport in the early hours of Tuesday morning was the Team X-" he paused, trying desperately to pronounce the final word.

Aki leaned over as well, trying to see the word he had trouble on. "Xo-lo-tl. Xolotl. " she sounded out, also looking at the name strangely.

"What kind of name is that?" the boy exclaimed, crossing his arms in frustration.

Ruka shrugged as she nibbled on her food. "Sounds African or something. Does it say where they're from Crow?"

He shook his head. "Nope. No mention of where. Says that they arrived on Tuesday of this week. Look pretty tough though. Might be one to watch out for in the exhibitions. I'm kinda curious."

The sound of feet storming down the stairs made the twins glace at each other nervously. Within moments, Jack appeared in the doorway, his violet eyes darting about the room quickly. "Where. Is. Yusei?" he demanded, rage starting to build on every word.

Aki looked up quickly from her plate, the conversation turning to something that interested her. "He never came down to breakfast this morning," she told, placing her fork down to the table. "We figured we would let him sleep in today before we went out."

"Some plan," the blond quickly growled. "He's not even in his room! Bed doesn't even look like it was touched." He could see that Crow instantly began to pay attention, his knuckles turning white around his fork and the paper in his hand beginning to crumble. "I don't know about you, but I don't wanna suffer Martha's wrath again because Yusei was too stupid not to listen. My ears are still throbbing from where she tugged on me." he told, motioning to his large earrings.

"Being angry won't be very productive, Jack." Ruka spoke quietly, feeling both Jack and Crow's gazes pierce through her. Though, she stayed firm to her words. The bad feeling she had never went away even throughout the night. She had stayed wide awake on the pullout sofa, staring wearily at the clock as the minutes ticked by. All she wanted to hear was the sound of the garage door open and close, knowing that Yusei and slipped back inside and she could rest a little easier. Yet that sound never came, making her now feel even more concerned. "If Yusei is out there, you need to just be calm with him. Remember, he's working hard so that you guys can race and duel at your best. And yelling at him for not listening to Martha will just make it worse and make him feel even more frustrated."

Studying the girl for a moment, both Jack and Crow let a defeated sigh escape them. "You're right Ruka," The red head admitted, letting out his last bit of frustration on his already messy hair. "But we still need to go get him so he can eat. He's not getting out of going to the market today. We need those parts for the bikes."

Turning quickly from the door, Jack moved back into the hallway. "I'll get him. I'm already up."

"I'll go too," Aki added quickly, rising from her chair to join the blond. Grabbing her plate to clear her spot, she leaned into Ruka with a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure he keeps his temper in check with him. Don't worry." She whispered, causing the girl to return the grin. Hurrying along, she deposited her plates in the sink and took off after Jack.

* * *

Upon entering the garage, Jack and Aki narrowed their eyes slightly. The room was incredibly dark, even with all the windows along the top of the room pouring natural light in. They glanced about slowly, trying to let their eyes adjust to the drastic change. Nothing seemed out of place as the two signers moved down the stairs slowly, looking over the room. There was one solo work light on, shining brightly over the computer screen of Yusei's workstation. His runner was still upon the mounts, the wires strewn about. As Jack moved closer, he could see everything clearly except for one very important thing.

"Yusei! You in here?" he called, a little bit louder than it was necessary. The room was small, and if his friend was there, then it was a little bit of an overkill. Coming to the base of the stairs, Jack and Aki continued to walk around slowly. Whenever Yusei was working on anything related to the engine of his bike, the parts and the paperwork always seemed to be left wherever the young man was working. Meaning that if he was particularly troubled by one piece of a puzzle or problem, he would pace about the workshop, leaving a small trail of calculations and parts in his wake. Sure enough, Jack was far less than shocked to see a few screws and scrap pieces of formulas scattered about the floor. Smirking at the sight, Jack knelt down beside his D-Wheel, snatching up some of the spare parts.

Moving around the bike towards the computer, Aki looked around the room one more time. "Maybe he went back into the house already." she spoke quietly. Jack moved off towards the storage closet, where it had been known to be a napping spot for the guys whenever they were working late in the garage and couldn't make it back up to their rooms in the house.

Glancing around the bike, Aki felt her heart jump into her throat. There, sprawled out on the floor was Yusei. She felt the blood drain from her face at how still he was and how he didn't seem to have any energy left in his body. Rushing over to him, Aki called out into the room, "Jack! Over here! Quick!" her voice was full of panic as she fell to her knees beside the still form of her friend. She grabbed onto his shoulder and carefully rolled the boy into her lap. His face was covered in an icy sweat as his breath was soft and shallow. Yusei's skin had grown pale, making his raven hair seem to be pitch black. He was only wearing his black tank top and jeans with his boots, and yet he was trembling slightly as she held him. What concerned her more was on the side of his head, a small trickle of blood flowed down his cheek.

"Aki? What is it?" Jack's voice called echoing out of the closet.

Resting Yusei's head in her lap, the young woman cradled him as she looked up to see Jack. She could see him moving towards her spot on the floor through the wheels of the runner. "Over here Jack. Next to his bike!"

The sounds of the blond's footsteps increased to a hurried jog as he rounded the corner. "Aki, what's-" he began to ask until he came upon the scene. His eyes widened as he saw his friend limp in the girl's arms. "Yusei!" he called as he ran to her side. Coming down to his knees, Jack fell next to the psychic, who had turned her eyes back to the young man in her arms. "What happened? What's wrong with him?"

Shaking her head, Aki reached up to brush some of the hair from Yusei's face. "I just found him lying on the floor. It looks like he fainted." She muttered as she moved some of the bangs from his closed eyes. Despite the shock of finding him this way, Akiza tried desperately to keep her face from flustering. She hadn't even thought twice about moving him onto her lap, trying desperately to put him into a more comfortable position. She let her hand continue to brush his hair, which was surprisingly soft to the touch. "He must have hit his head when he fell." she told, averting her face from Jack.

"I doubt Yusei just fainted for no reason." Jack growled in disapproval of her claim. "It looks like he was beat up."

Glaring at Jack, Aki took in a deep breath to keep her cool. "It doesn't matter. We need to get him inside." She told him, urgency etched on every word. "Do you think you can carry him?"

A low moan broke the conversation. The two signers looked down into the girl's lap to see a look of pain settling onto Yusei's face. The young duelist groaned, bringing his hand up to his head slowly as he shifted around uneasily. He twisted uncomfortably, bringing his legs that were sprawled about into a bent position."Ug. What..happened?"

"Yusei? Hey, can you hear me?" Aki questioned, removing her hand from his face.

It took a moment for his head to clear. He felt disconnected from his body though he could feel every inch of it hurt. He covered his face with his hand, trying to block out some of the harsh light he could feel burning through his closed lids. The world was spinning as he could hear muffled voices ring in his ears. Slowly, Yusei opened his eyes, peering through his figures up at two familiar faces.

"Jack? Aki?" He asked, finding his voice weak and raspy. Pulling his hand away, the two signers faces slowly began to fall back into focus. Moving his head slightly, a sharp pain rushed through it, making him groan.

The blond moved to take hold of his friend. Placing a firm grasp to his arms, Jack slowly pulled him from Aki's lap and to his feet. "What happen? Why were you on the floor?" He inquired, taking it easy to prevent the blood from rushing to Yusei's head.

Yusei felt both of his feet touch the ground, though how much strength was left in his legs was uncertain. He could feel his stomach lurching uncomfortably from his head spinning. "I...don't remember. I was working on the bike, went to stand and then..."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he searched his mind for what happened. The large bump on the side of his head was making it very hard to remember the previous day and anything that had happened before he had woken up. Though, that didn't help explain why he felt so sick to his stomach and why the room was still spinning around him. All that he seemed to recall was two people muttering over him about things that didn't make any sense to him. But, was it even real? Or had he dreamed it all? It took a moment for him to remember the woman muttering about his mark. And suddenly, he felt his body tense.

Yusei gulped harshly, avoiding the drive to be sick. He flinched slightly as his headache proceeded to get worse. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Aki questioned, resting her hand to his shoulder.

"You don't look alright." Jack added on, crossing his arms over his chest.

Smiling at their concerns, Yusei took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Really guys. I'll be just fine in a few minutes. Besides," he started toward the door of the garage slowly as his vision began to even out once more. "I haven't eaten yet and we have a promise to keep to the twins. I said we would go today to the market and I don't want to disappoint them again."

Aki and Jack exchanged looks of question between them. They knew Yusei never wanted to let anyone down. Especially the twins since they looked up to him and the others so much. And yet, it always seemed that he wanted to put others before himself and he always ended up sacrificing himself and his well being for others.

Nodding at his words, Aki took off behind him. "Alright Yusei. If you say you are okay, then I believe you." she told, following him up the stairs. "Let's just get your head cleaned up a bit. You are still bleeding a little."

"Am I?" He questioned, letting his hand brush the side of his face. He could see the red stain his fingers slightly, though it was almost dry and still slightly sticky. "It's nothing major. Must have had a small cut on the side of my face. It's basically stopped bleeding already."

"Still, we should take a look at it really quickly. Just to make sure." she told firmly, acting more like a concerned parent than a friend.

Watching as she left the door opened, Jack curled his lip in disapproval as he remained beside his friend's d-wheel. "I really hate it when you lie to me, Yusei. You've always been bad at it." he muttered to no one.

* * *

Upon entering the house, the three wandered into the kitchen. Aki held firmly to Yusei's arm, as if trying to lead him along. He looked like a disaster, as if he would have fallen off his feet within mere moments. A little bit of the color had returned to his face, though he was still slightly trembling. The blood on his face, though he insisted was nothing, was starting to flow once more, probably from him moving and pressing his hand to it to see just how big the cut was.

Crow and the twins moved over to the sink, washing and drying the dishes in almost an assembly line of sorts. Ruka would wash, Rua would dry, and then the red head would put away in an orderly fashion. They were talking amongst themselves as Aki lead Yusei over to a spare chair at the table, setting him down gently.

"Fall asleep in the garage Yus?" Crow called, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as the girl fussed quietly over him.

Jack appeared in the door frame, letting his arms cross and a disgruntled look come to his face. "Not exactly," he muttered, causing the three to look over at him.

"Now stay here while I find something for your headache," she told, hurrying out of the room.

Ruka dropped the plate from her hands, letting the water splash up into her brother's face. Leaping off her step stool, the small girl was the first to Yusei's side. She instantly noticed the blood rolling down the side of his face while his normally somewhat light skin was much lighter as a thin layer of sweat was starting to fade. He looked like hell and suddenly the bad feeling that she had began to grow much faster. 'Yusei...I knew something was wrong...'

"What happened to you?" Crow's voice broke the girl's thoughts, wiping his hands on a towel beside the sink. "You look like death warmed over."

Resting his elbow to the table, the black haired teen let out a loud sigh. "I don't know. I was working on the engine, got up and then..." he closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to grasp at the words to make a coherent sentence. "I...don't remember. Aki and Jack were waking me up."

Walking back into the room, Aki hurried to the table. She held a bottle with a small white cloth. In the other hand, a bottle of what looked like pain killers, which the twins knew was the extra strength they kept around the house. There was no other kind they would accept with how many injuries they seemed to have on a regular basis. Skirting around the others with ease, the girl took the chair beside Yusei. Placing the bottle to the table, she to quickly opened it and poured the clear liquid out carefully.

"You don't remember?" Crow asked, raising an eyebrow. Leaning against the edge of the table, he looked over Yusei for a moment, unsure of what to make of his friend. He had never seen him look so awful in his life. Every few moments, he would shallow harshly as if trying to keep from getting sick. As Aki dabbed the alcohol against his bloody face, he could see that he wasn't even reacting to the touch. Even when she hit the actual cut, he barely flinched. "You must have hit your head pretty hard then."

But Yusei wasn't even listening anymore. Saying over and over again that he did not remember was a complete and total lie. He didn't want to, but he felt like there was no other way. The two people who had been there with him in the room, who had knocked him out. They wanted something that had to do with the signers. Despite the fact that it went against his best judgment to just pretend not to know anything, he wanted to protect the others. The battles with the dark signers had left everyone drained beyond anything. He knew that there was still a lot of mental scars that needed to heal from the fights they faced. Especially for Aki and Ruka. They seemed to have taken the fighting with the worst possible response because of their 'special' abilities. Ruka had told him that she still had nightmares about the spirit world and her battle with the dark signers still popped up every now and then. Even Aki had her share of bad dreams, but she would never admit to it.

If these people were willing to bring on another sea of problems, then Yusei knew he would have to try and shoulder them as much as possible. Nodding to himself at the thought, he could slowly feel his strength return to his limbs. 'If this is going to be something, I need to protect them. It's still too soon.' Looking up to the room, Yusei let a smile escape him.

"Guys, please stop fussing over me." he told as lightly as he could, keeping the forced smile on his lips. "I just got a little dizzy, passed out, and must have hit my head."

"Because you didn't listen to Martha," Rua said firmly. "Again."

Rising to his feet, Yusei forced his balance without it being too noticeable. "I won't be working on the engine for a few days. I just...need time away from it." He could see Aki lean back in her chair, almost surprised by his sudden burst of energy. Reaching over to Crow's plate, he snatched up an uneaten pancake and took a small bit of it. "I promised the market today and I am not letting a bump on my head keep us from there."

Ruka opened her mouth to object, but there was something in Yusei's eyes that made her quickly silence. Despite the light tone of voice and smile on his now recolored face, there was something there that she had never seen in him. There was concern. Looking at each of his friends, there was a hint of worry that just didn't seem normal. Almost like an intensity that never existed before, not even in a duel.

And yet he continued to talk and and laugh with the others as if a moment ago there was nothing wrong. Rua and Crow told him to grab a shower and then they would head out into the city. Glancing off to her side, she could see that Aki was forcing a smile as well. She knew the older woman knew something was off. Whether or not she had figured it out, Ruka couldn't tell. She rose from her chair and walked over to Yusei, pretending to laugh on about how much of a klutz he had been to trip over his own two feet. At least, that was what Crow had decided to think.

'Yusei...Why are you lying? What really happened?' she thought, as she proceeded with the others to get ready to leave.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this installment. I hope to have more written before next weekend. (My sister is getting married and its going to be ridiculous around here.) But I promise to update soon! Don't forget to read and review!


	6. First Contact

**Author's Note:** Well, I managed to forge ahead a bit more in the story and slammed out another chapter. I know I said this would take a while, but once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Its a bit on the longer side, so please everyone enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six **

First Contact

The open air market of New Domino City was truly a different and unique experience to what the non-stop metropolis was used to. A series of tents and tables were set up within three large empty lots near the center of the city. Shops, food stands, local artists, and even card merchants brought out the best of the best for the people of the city to see. They even had small areas for people to have friendly duels. Music played over the bustling crowds, making it feel more like a street fair than a market. Since it was its opening weekend, the small walking paths were packed to capacity with people, making it hard to try and maneuver near any of the tables.

* * *

"Aki! Look at these earrings!" Ruka exclaimed happily, picking up the small trinkets in her hands. Little pieces of gears and shimmering metals hung from small hooks as the young girl held them up. The scrap pieces caught the late afternoon sunlight, making them shine and reflect onto the table below them. "Aren't they awesome? They would look really pretty on you!"

Smiling at the girl's enthusiasm, the Black Rose took the trinkets from her. Holding them up to her own ears, she glanced into a small mirror that the salesman had set up on the table. "They are nice. They look like some of the scraps in the garage. I bet the guys could make something like this no problem. Am I right?" she questioned, turning to glance over her shoulder.

Though, the sight she was met with made her and the young girl let out a small laugh. Jack and Crow had found themselves looking over a spare parts table, arguing the price of an add-on for the d-wheels. They bickered as if they were brothers fighting over the last cookie after dinner. Every time the blond brought up a point, the red head would just retort the statement, finding a reason to not spend his hard-earned money. And all the while, Rua tried desperately to break up the two of them, explaining that they were causing a scene in the crowd.

While the others continued to bicker, the red haired girl noticed something was missing from the equation. Off to the side, glancing down at the busy streets of the bizarre was Yusei. The raven haired duelist stood silent with a distant look in his eyes, hands tucked firmly into his pockets. The light afternoon breeze rustled his bangs into his face, though the young man paid it no mind. He leaned against the table Jack and Crow argued at, though the fight was completely lost on him. His blue eyes were focused on something else.

He had been like that since they had found him on the floor of the garage this morning. They thought it best not to bring it up again since Yusei kept insisting was no big deal. After they had cleaned him up, Yusei said not another word about what happened and disappeared for a shower and a change of clothes. Normally, he was not overly talkative. But this was the first time that his mind just seemed to be somewhere else completely. And when they had arrived at the market, even while walking around, he only gave short and quiet answers to questions. For Yusei, that was most definitely out of his character. And it was starting to worry the girl.

"Hey Aki," Ruka's voice asked, breaking the girl's stare. Looking back down, Aki was met with a concerned stare. The youngest of the signers fussed with some of the items she had moved out of place, putting every last piece of jewelry back in its proper spot and hook. "Do you think Yusei's acting a little weird?" The question was soft, speaking like she thought Yusei could hear them over the roar of the crowd.

Clearing her throat lightly, Aki placed back the earrings she held in her hands. "Why do you say that Ruka? Yusei's probably just a little stressed over the engine not working out the way he planned." Looking down to the girl once more, she let a small smile escape her. "Not to mention he's still probably exhausted. I don't think its anything to be worried about."

But the girl just sighed and shook her head. "I know you are probably right. But there is something I can't place my finger on." She spoke softly, eyes trailing off again Yusei.

* * *

'Why is it haunting me in the back of my mind?' he thought, closing his eyes. Yusei thought back to the garage the night before. Even though the memory was a bit blurred, he could still recall two cloaked figures drugging him. The woman who seemed overly curious about his mark of the dragon and the man who commented on his marker. Reaching up unknowingly, he let his gloved hand touch the side of his face where he had the tattoo. The thought of them were so overwhelming to his already aching head, he failed to hear Crow calling his name.

"Yusei? Hey! Are you listening?" his friend's voice spoke, seeming somewhat distraught. "Yusei?"

But Yusei didn't turn his head nor did he reply to the man's question. He just kept his eyes looking out across the market, as if people watching was the only thing that mattered at that very moment. He was too deep in thought to be reached. All of his thoughts began to circle back to those two people.

'I still don't understand why I'm still thinking about it. Maybe it was just a dream? But, it was so real though.' he thought, letting his eyes lower slightly. Glancing back over to where Aki and Ruka stood at the jewelry table, he watched the girls talk among themselves about the small trinkets before them. He smiled a bit as he saw Aki let a smile cross her features, holding up a necklace while Ruka wore a simple bracelet and showed it off proudly.

'Maybe I'm worrying over nothing.' he thought, watching the older girl toss her hair over her shoulder a bit, letting her gaze meet his for a very brief moment. Even with all the building stress he was feeling, Yusei felt nothing of the sort mattered as he saw Aki's smile and eyes light up. Granted, Martha grilled him all the time on when he was going to make a move with her, but even if Yusei knew how to even start a relationship, he wasn't even sure if that was what Aki wanted. They were close friends and trusted each other completely. But to have something more with her? He just didn't know. But it was just that smile she had made it seem like whatever did happen last night didn't even matter anymore. Just a bad dream.

Jack looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, "Yusei? Is anyone home in there?" he asked, waving a hand in front of his face. And still no response came. He looked at the other two and sighed. Picking up two pieces of scrap metal in his hands, the blond haired raising them up next to Yusei's ear and proceeded to slam them together to make a loud crashing sound. "Wake up!" he shouted.

Yusei's eyes flew wide and he looked around to see everyone staring at him. He felt his cheeks grow red as stared back at them. "Sorry," he instantly said, looking directly at the guys. "I didn't mean to zone out like that, I just," he paused, hesitating on his words, looking back to the two girls.

Seeing where his gaze was falling, Crow forgot any annoyance he had. A small sly grin crossed his lips as he could see Yusei's eyes soften at Aki. Sliding up beside his friend, he placed his arm around his shoulders, gaining a weird look from the others. "Well well well..." he began, his words filled with a taunting tone. "It seems Yusei here found something a bit more entertaining to shop for instead of parts." he joked, winking to Jack.

"Wha...What?" Yusei quickly exclaimed, feeling the blood rush to his face.

Jack smirked as well, coming up on the other side of Yusei. "Well, he is part shopping. Just, not for d-wheels."

Crow leaned in close, letting his smile grow and twist. He lightly poked at his friend's cheeks, taking note of his flustered features."No need to be embarrassed! Aki is perfect for you, Yusei. Smart, not bad looking. And if you ever get out of line, she can kick your ass."

"Besides," Rua added on, making the three look down at the boy, "You saved her a bunch of times! You're like the white knight to her at this point. I say go for it!"

The taunting had begun and all Yusei could do was turn a deaf ear to it. Granted, Martha had lit the fire under the issue the night before, but it was something that he would rather keep to himself. If it had to do with engines and dueling, then he would be fine. However, relationships were something he hardly ever thought about. The world's destruction was something that had a higher priority with him than seeing if dinner and a movie was possible if one of his fellow signers. Turning his gaze away from the others, he looked to the crowd once more in hopes of finding something to change the subject to. Families, groups of friends, and even kids were running about through the isles, shopping and just enjoying the brilliant spring day. And yet, something within the waves of people suddenly made his blood run cold.

Halfway down the row of people stood two figures. Long suede cloaks covered their eyes from sight, though it was clear by their heights that one was a man and the shorter one a woman. Both their arms and legs were covered in detailed rich tattoos of things that were not even recognizable. Gold bangles covered the girl's wrists while the man wore what looked like bracers. The people around them moved about as if they did not exist. They were not exactly dressed like the rest of the metropolitan residents, yet no one paid them any mind. Even though he could not see their eyes, Yusei knew that they were staring right at him.

'Its...them. From the garage,' he thought, keeping his eyes locked on them. Even though he couldn't make out their faces, a feeling in the pit of his stomach told him other wise.

Suddenly, the woman raised a hand, extending her long fingers towards him. His eyes widened slightly to see that the tattoos even extended down to the tips of her nails as she pointed to him. Large, detailed rings sat upon all ten of her fingers, each one different from the last. Flipping her palm up, she slowly motioned to him. A small smile was formed upon her lips as she did so, as if knowing his curiosity would get the best of him. It was as if his feet had a mind of their own as he pulled away from Jack and Crow. Rolling his shoulders to get them to release their hold, Yusei headed off into the crowd.

"Yusei! Come on! We were just kidding!" he heard Crow shout from behind, but he paid the plea no mind. Moving into the crowd, Yusei kept his eyes focused on the pair before him. He tried to push his way through without causing too much of a scene, saying 'excuse me' under his breath with every person he accidentally shoved out of the way. Pushing into the opening where he had seen them only moments ago, Yusei quickly glanced about. They were gone.

'What?' he questioned, feeling panic rise up within him. He knew he was tired, but to have them disappear completely? Even that seemed like he was loosing his mind. 'They were just here.'

_'Yusei...Fudo...' _

A familiar chill rolled down his spine as the words breathed across his ears. "Where are you?" he muttered under his breath, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself.

_'Follow my voice...signer...'_

Once more, his feet were acting on their own. Turning down a smaller row, Yusei took off once more. The people seemed to thin out much more than before, only the occasional passer who shot him a strange look as he jogged by. Turn after turn he went, less and less people appearing around him. He knew this was probably the worst idea he had in a long time. But he wanted to know what they wanted from him. Why they had only come to him and no one else. He was not the only signer, so why him? Why attack him? Reaching down to his side, Yusei felt for his deck, just in case he needed to remind himself that it was there.

Jogging out into a clearing at the end of the final row, Yusei looked around to where he was. Three tall office buildings rose up around a large opened courtyard. The sunlight bounced off the mirror-like glass, illuminating the area around him. What was smooth concrete and turned into small, uneven cobblestone paths. Lush green grass had been placed down to make the area almost like an oasis within the urban workplace. Lining the small paths were rows a beautiful cherry blossom trees, which swayed gently in the breeze. Small petals fluttered down around the area, making it seem like it rained pink. Within the center of the garden stood a beautiful three tiered stone fountain. The sound of the water was relaxing, adding a final bit of tranquility.

And there posed before the large fountain were the two people Yusei had taken after. Starting forward, he was finally able to get a better look at the two. The man stood firmly in his spot, his large muscular arms crossed about his chest. His eyes remained hidden in the shadow of his cape, though Yusei could feel them digging into him as he slowly approached. Beside him, the woman sat on the edge of the fountain, more of her visible than before. Her skirt had two large slits up the sides, exposing almost all of her deeply tanned legs. She wore a simple sandal on her feet, though even more gold bangles where wrapped tightly about her ankles. Her head rested in her hand as she too kept her eyes hidden from sight, though her lips had a soft, sultry grin upon them.

"I see you have come," the same voice that caused the chills down his spine.

Yusei tensed as he walked into the opening. Halting in his steps, he stared the two down. "Who are you?" he questioned, keeping his eyes narrowed. He didn't want to let anger overtake him. He was hardly ever angry, but this was starting to become one of those moments. There was always a reason for everything and he wanted to hear theirs.

"You do not recognize us?" she questioned, uncrossing her legs and slowly rising to her feet.

Glaring a bit, the duelist pointed a finger to her. "You broke into my garage. How could I forget that?"

The two exchanged glances and a nod between them. With one quick pull, the two quickly removed their hoods. Yusei stood in shock for a moment, taking in what he was looking at. He recalled the tattoos upon the man's face, though the shoulder length black hair threw him for a loop. Long beautiful feathers were woven into his long black locks, hanging down to the middle of his back. His eyes a deep shade of brown that almost made them seem like voids. In the center of his forehead was a large tattoo of what looked like an eagle. He wore no shirt, exposing his built chest which was also covered in tattoos. Beautiful gold earrings hung from one ear, tracing the edge of his broad jaw.

Though Yusei could not take his eyes from the woman. Her beautiful black hair was down well past her waist. Similar stunning feathers were woven into her hair, forming a very detailed headdress. Her outfit in two pieces. A tube top like shirt covered his well endowed chest while a gold broad necklace hung from her throat. What he thought was a skirt was more like two pieces of cloth with a small sash that covered everything important, though just barely. Her skin was a deep tan, smooth despite all the body art that covered her exposed stomach and arms. There were no markings on her perfectly flawless face, though gold almond eyes stared through him.

"Atzi," she spoke, motioning to herself. Then, she moved her hand to the man beside her. "Rowta." Taking a few small steps towards him, she let her hips sway slightly, as if trying to distract the young man from her gaze. "We have looked everywhere for you, Yusei...Fudo."

Shaking his head to return to the matter at hand, Yusei glared once more. "You had no place breaking into our garage. No matter how long you have looked for me." Withdrawing his pointed finger from the young woman, he straightened his back. "If you've come to duel,"

The man stepped before the small girl, puffing out his chest slightly. "Duels of your nature do not interest us," he spoke, his voice just as deep as Yusei recalled. "We are here for you."

"Me?" Yusei let his brow furrow in confusion. "I don't even know who you are."

The girl smiled as she came up in front of him. "Oh don't worry," Her gaze was almost hypnotic to the point that Yusei did not realize just how close she had become. He felt his pulse begin to race as she came to him, letting her gold eyes pierce his blue ones. Though his head moved, his feet were planted firmly into the ground, unwilling to budge. He could feel a small layer of sweat forming on his forehead as Atzi raised one of her jewelry covered hands to the side of his face. "You are still as handsome as I remember." Her fingers traced the marker on his cheek and found his lips. "You even have the mark still. It may have been almost a millennium but those blue eyes have not changed..." she whispered, letting her mouth hover dangerously above his own.

"Atzi!" The man bellowed, forcing her to back away instantly. "Do not forget!"

Shaking off his entranced feeling, Yusei took a giant step back. He felt his face growing hot and his knees felt weak. As he stepped back, a set of large arms quickly restrained him. Letting out a shocked gasp, he glanced behind him to see Rowta, glaring down at him. Confusion was more apparent than shock. One moment he had been beside Atzi and the next, behind him. The logic completely failed him. "Hey! What are you doing?" he demanded, struggling against the man. Though with every move Yusei made, Rowta would tighten his grasp.

Adjusting her hair to fall behind her once more, Atzi became stern. Her eyes narrowed into a deep glare, letting every muscle in her body become relaxed. "Of course. Business before pleasure I suppose." She brought her hands out to the sides she let her eyes close. Letting her palms face up towards the sky, bathing in the sunlight that seemed to wash over her. Soft words escaped her lips in a rhythmic chanting, though what she was saying was completely lost on Yusei. Letting her eyes open, she let her gaze meet his once more, though there was no emotion behind her gold gaze. Suddenly, she slammed her two hands together. As the clap of her hands echoed, a sudden crash of thunder rattled above them.

Yusei could not help but flinch at the sound. Averting his eyes skyward, large dark storm clouds began to pass over the buildings. Low ominous rolls of thunder continued to rumble as the wind began to pick up. The petals from the trees began to swirl around them, brushing against Yusei's face. "What? How are you...?" he muttered looking back to the girl.

"God of Storms, Tlaloc," she spoke, her voice monotone as she lowered her head in prayer, "Bring forth your power to pass judgment upon he who brought death to his people!"

"What?" Yusei shouted, beginning to struggle once more. "What? You must have the wrong person!"

Raising her head once more, Atzi took a step closer to him. Holding out her hands to him, a smile appeared upon her lips. "May your dreams become your window to who you once were," Suddenly, Yusei could see the girl's arm tattoos begin to glow in a soft blue color. The intricate designs began to pulse as she slowly approached him. "And may the past be your prison."

Underneath his gloves, he could feel the dragon head tattoo begin to pulse and burn as she grew closer. He cringed at the pain, biting his lip. Despite his best efforts to escape, all his struggling did was make him exhausted. All he could do was hope that if his mark was hurting this much, then maybe the others would feel it too. He watched as her fingers came to rest above his forehead and chest. In one swift movement, Atzi thrust her fingertips perfectly centered to where she aimed.

The pain was so intense that Yusei forgot all about his birthmark. It felt like a white hot dagger had been thrust into his head and chest, making him let out a scream. He attempted to move away from her hold, but any inch of movement only made the pain worse. Compared to the torture he received in prison to dueling Aki with her psychic powers at full blast, this was ten levels above any of that. There was nothing he could do but pray in the back of his mind that it would stop soon. The buildings about him spun rapidly as his world began to darken.

The wind almost seemed to rush up around him, making it hard to breath. For a brief moment amidst the air, he could almost hear the sound of the crimson dragon cry out, making his body grow tense. Faint voices entered his ears mixed in with the sounds of Atzi's chanting.

"The demon's men are approaching the city!"

"The power will overwhelm you in the end. Your soul will perish."

"How does one kill...a god?"

"Rise again to pass judgment on the fallen prince," he could hear her finally whisper as he gave in and let himself become consumed and fell into darkness.

* * *

"Of all the places to find him."

"He did take off in a hurry. Maybe this is what he needed."

"Right. That's why Aki,"

The voices made no sense as he could feel some kind of sense flood back to him. His entire body felt weak as he took in a deep whiff of the grass underneath his nose. Cracking his eyes open slightly, the sun was nearly blinding, forcing his hand quickly up to shield them. The first thing to come into view were the beautiful cherry blossoms he recalled from before. The branches above his head swayed slowly in the breeze, letting very few pedals fall down to the ground. The buildings weere past that, towering above him as the sun continued to shine brightly above him.

"Ya know Yusei," Crow's voice entered his ears as he tried to focus again. The outline of his friend's spiky hair could be seen above him, causing him to raise a weary eyebrow. "If you wanted a nap, you could have just gone home. Not halfway across the market to this park."

The words were confusing. It was then he remembered what had actually happened. The two people and the strange light. "What? No. There were these two people..."

Quickly, all weakness forgotten, he moved to sit up. The rest of the signers sitting around him, seemingly enjoying the shade of the large trees. Glancing around, he slowly let the scene play out. Atzi and Rowta were gone and the storm she had summoned vanished. There were tons of people walking around, riding bikes, and kids playing throughout the area. It was as if nothing out of the ordinary had even happened.

Jumping to his feet, Yusei hurried away from where the group had sat, glancing around the area even more carefully. "Where did they go? I was at their mercy for whatever they said I did." Glancing down to his arm with his birthmark, he could still feel some lingering pain. "And they just let me go?" he muttered to himself, the uneasy feeling hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Yus? Everything okay?" he heard Jack call, breaking his thoughts and forcing him to look back. The twins had apparently taken his example and were enjoying a small catnap on the lush grass. Crow, Jack, and Aki sat on either side of them, large bags filled with parts and tools sitting by their feet. The blond's face was filled with more annoyance than anything else as he stood, glaring at him.

Turning back to the group, Yusei placed his hand onto his birthmark. "Hey, did your marks react to anything? I mean, did you feel something weird?"

The three older signers looked at each other for a moment, then glanced down at their own marks. "I didn't feel anything," Aki spoke, having the boys nod in agreement. She looked back to Yusei, she let her face reflect some concern. "Why? Is yours bothering you?"

Glancing back down at his mark and then at the rest of them, Yusei furrowed his brow in question. The pain he had felt was something that he thought the other would have felt through their connection with the marks. It had worked that way many times before during the duels with the dark signers. He had even heard the crimson dragon cry out in pain at the attack, though it was quickly silenced by him passing out.

That thought was still the worst thought possible. To think that he would give in to the torture that easily and allow him to faint made his face grow hot. It was not in his personality to let something overwhelm him. The other reason he had gone unconscious in the garage was because Rowta had nailed him on the back of the head. And why they insisted on attacking him of all people was still what made him confused. Especially with the accusations they made.

Forcing out a smile, Yusei moved back to the others. "I thought I felt something weird. I guess it was my imagination." Looking at the confused stares that he had gotten from the rest of the group, Yusei took up one of the bags of parts. If there was something lingering on the horizon with these two people, he did not want to get the others involved. Their main focus seemed to be only on him and if he could keep it that way, then he would do that for as long as it took until he could figure out what they wanted. Therefore, he dismissed anymore questions before they could start.

"Come on. Let's wake the twins up and get back to the house. It's getting late and we still have to make dinner." Yusei told, turning on his heels with the bags in tow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope I can update soon! Don't forget to read and review!


	7. Birth of A Signer

**Author's Notes**: This chapter. My gosh. I don't even know where to begin here. So, I won't even try to describe it. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Birth of A Signer

Dinner turned out to be more awkward than Yusei had hoped for. While the rest of the group had been lively in conversation about duel strategies and about random things that they had found in the market, Yusei remained quiet. He pushed the pasta he had made around the plate haphazardly, occasionally making quiet comments to the topic of conversation that had been brought up. Eventually, exhaustion from the day had caught up to him, giving him a reason to excuse himself from the table. Clearing off his plates and depositing them into the sink, Yusei hurried up to his room.

As he climbed the stairs, he still couldn't shake off the feeling of the afternoon. Atzi and Rowta's images still lingered in the back of his mind. The more he tried to understand about them, the more confused he became. Pushing open his door, Yusei slid his boots off and threw them to the side by the closet. Making his way over to his bed, he reached behind his pillows, taking out a pair of blue scrub pants he used for sleeping.

Changing quickly, he discarded his clothes to the chair and threw back the blankets of his bed. Despite the room being very warm during the day, it was still early spring and nights could get cold in his room. It was the first time in what seemed like weeks that Yusei was actually spending the whole portion of his sleep time in bed. Not on a couch, the garage floor, or on the grass in the park. Letting himself slip in between the blankets, Yusei welcomed the tired feeling he had. All thoughts of what happened that day slipped away as his head hit the pillow and he was out.

* * *

"My prince. The time has come."

Opening his eyes slowly, Yusei was nearly taken aback by what he saw. He was no longer in his small bedroom in the city. This was like nothing he has ever seen before. It was a large room, filled with candles and small pots of incense burning with sweet herbs he had never smelled before. There was no furniture in the room, only small tables which housed strange statues of what looked like animals or strangely shaped humans. Looking about the room, he could see large, detailed murals along the walls of great battles with many warriors slaying the enemy. Other images looked like that of creatures devouring pleading humans who prayed before them. What astounded him was that it was not paint that made these designs. Instead, it appeared to be tiles and gold engraved to the walls. Curtains covered what appeared to be the door, sealing out any form of light. And there, kneeling around him, were at least eight people, both men and women. They were cloaked in all black, their heads resting upon the ground. They chanted quietly in what he recognized as the same language that he had heard Atzi speak.

"My prince? Are you okay? The priests have nearly completed their beginning prayers to the gods." the voice spoke again, causing him to glance off to his side. A man stood beside him, though his face cloaked like the others. But Yusei felt the color drain from his face at the sight of the man's tattoos.

"Yes Rowta," he spoke, though Yusei could not control the words as they left him, causing him want to grasp his throat in shock. And yet, there was no reaction from him arms. He had no control over his body as he continued to stare at the man. "Though, I do not understand why I must do this."

Smiling at him, the man placed a hand to his shoulder firmly. "The gods have chosen you to carry this power. This is the only way to defeat the demons who came to our land from the sea." Straightening up once more, he moved across the room swiftly and let his hands take hold of the curtains. "The time is now,"

As Yusei brought himself to his feet, he let a deep breath escape him. With one swift moment, he moved towards the door. Pausing for a moment, he turned to face one of the priests, who knelt beside the door. Bringing his hands up, he saw a fierce looking dagger. The blade had thick jagged teeth running along the sides while the handle was in the shape of what appeared to be a dragon. It was trimmed in gold, and shown brilliantly in the low light of the room. Letting his hands rest under the cool metal of the blade, Yusei took it up in his hold and let his hands come to the handle. It was in that moment to realized that he as well wore similar jewelry to what he had seen earlier that day.

Stepping through the drapes, the scene was breathtaking. The sun had begun to rise over the horizon, allowing him to see miles ahead. A lush jungle stretched out for miles, faint peaks of a mountain range off on the horizon, though were still hidden with a light haze. Tall trees surrounded a large city that was spread beneath him. Every building made from deep red stones, some sharing murals like that within what he now realized to be a shrine, which had to be a good ten stories up from the rest. A large river ran through the buildings, weaving in and out as small bridges crossed over it, connecting the streets. Though while he expected to see no one out this early in the morning, he was shocked to see the streets filled with people carrying torches and from what he could see, weapons.

It was that moment that Yusei realized that he as well was hooded beneath a soft silk cloak. Looking down at himself, he took notice that he was not wearing any kind of shoe. His normally pale skin was rich with a tan, his clothing being a tunic made from what seemed like animal hide. A large pendant in a very unique shape of the moon hung about his neck. Though, what shocked him the most was that on his arm, there was no mark of the dragon.

Rowta came up beside him as he held tightly to the dagger within his hands, taking in the scene. "The priests will lead the way. You know what must be done." he muttered, forcing a nod from him.

"How long do we have?" he questioned softly, the wind rustling past him.

But he gave no response. Taking the lead, the large man started forward down the stairs. As Yusei stood still at the top of the steps, the priests from a few moments ago passed by either side of him. Their hands remained together in prayer, though each seemed to be solemn with their faces hidden beneath their hoods.

Starting after them, Yusei began down the long staircase. The harsh stone felt like nothing on his feet, proving that they had been weathered to stand up to the punishment the ground offered. 'What is going on?' he thought to himself. 'I can't control anything that's happening. Why am I following him? Why do I have a dagger? Where am I?' he thought to himself as he looked out above the crowds below. The warriors did not take notice of him and the priests as they moved down the stairs, for they were more focused on a task at hand. While some sat sharpening fierce looking swords, daggers, and spears, others had paint streaked over their bodies.

Guards met the small group at the base of the stairs, all holding a long spear within their hands. They gave a small bow to the Yusei, who bowed his head to them in return. The men moved to either sides of the priests and Yusei, forming a bearer around the young man. "The alter has been prepared at the water's edge." One of the guards spoke, keeping his black eyes ahead of him.

The large group proceeded to move through the chaos of the preparing warriors. Seeing the guards and hearing the priests chanting, some of the men halted their tasks, offering a bow to the processional. Yusei could only allow a glance to the side, trying to get a better idea of his surroundings. Women and children could be seen hiding from their doorways, watching as the city prepared itself for battle. He could see as a small boy chased after his father, who was quickly scooped up by the man. Holding the boy tightly, he kissed him on the brow then passed him back to his wife, who had tears beginning in her eyes.

But despite the hurt of the people around him, Yusei felt himself wanting to pause for a moment in his steps. In what seemed like an open courtyard among a small cluster of homes, one of the men stood out above all the others. He was tall, with a firm look upon his face. Pointing his hand out, he barked orders, proving to be one who held a high ranked position within the warriors. A gold pendant hung down about his neck, which was tattooed with various symbols and designs that he had never seen before. His hair was a stunning black with four sets of spikes on each side of his head. Two longer pieces hung down framing his face, though beads kept the hair in its place. Looking towards where Yusei stood, he offered a small bow of the head before he went back to giving orders.

'….Jack?' Yusei thought, though his expression remained stern. As much as his body protested, he wanted nothing more than to turn back to him and ask Jack why he was going along with all of this. But he knew that it wouldn't happen. Despite how much he wished to struggle, he knew that his body was in the control of whatever was happening around him.

Coming to a sudden stop, Yusei thoughts were forced to focus on the matter before him. A beautiful alter sat before him along the water's edge. The large stone was carved out with details of what looked like a large serpent while smaller markings were etched about it. The early morning sun sparkled across the water as the torches that surrounded the area were almost no longer needed as the light of day slowly began to shine through the trees surrounding the city. The cloaked figures fanned out to stand around the area as the guards took their places about the small open courtyard. Rowta took his place beside two other people who stood before the large stone table.

The woman was one of the most stunning people Yusei had ever seen. Long black hair hung down to the back of her knees, while long feathers and beads had been woven into it. Her clothing was revealing, for it was nearly see-though as she stood silhouetted in the light of the fires around her. There was not a single flaw to her curves as she held her hands up in front of her in prayer. Her arms held gold bracelets with chains that ran up her towards the tops of her shoulders. Long earrings fell down near the top of her collarbone while a similar pendent to Yusei's hung square between her breasts. Looking him straight in the eye, he was met with stunning sapphire eyes that matched his own.

Beside her stood a man that he recognized right off the bat. A long cape draped over his shoulders while beaded jewelry hung in numerous necklaces around his chestand neck. His face was painted with deep red, though stunning blue eyes stared him down as he approached the base of the steps to the alter. Despite his warrior tattoos, intricate jewelry, strange clothes and large staff in his hand, the hair was the dead giveaway. Approaching them as the rest of the people took their spots around him, he let his head bow. 'Father? Why is he here?' he screamed throughout his mind.

"Let the ceremony begin!" his father's voice bellowed above the crowd, raising his hands up to the sky.

The sounds of the priests chanting filled his ears as Yusei started up so that he was now standing beside the woman. Despite feeling as if he should be blushing, he found himself relaxed. Looking over to her, she seemed to be at peace while the warm morning sun washed over her body. Looking to him, she smiled softly.

"You are trembling my love," she whispered lightly, her voice like music in his ears.

Glancing down at the dagger in his hands, Yusei could see that he was indeed shaking slightly. There was a sense of dread building in the back of his mind as he stood firm, gulping nervously. "There must be another way," he told, trying his best to keep his composer.

Moving around him, the woman let her long robes flow behind her in the breeze. Resting her hands upon either side of his face, she pressed her lips atop his brow. "My son. There is nothing more that I can give you." Brushing some of his hair from his face, Yusei could see that she had been crying. "But this chance you can live on and defeat the demons, this will be my final blessing to you."

And with that she turned her back to him, allowing Rowta to help her upon the slab. He could see his father's face remain stern, though there was hurt lingering on the edges of his face. There was nothing Yusei could do, mostly because he did not know what was happening. As she laid down on the stone, she let her hands rest upon her lower abdomen, her long gown draped over the edges so that they brushed along the ground. She closed her eyes, a smile still upon her face.

"May the gods accept this woman's soul through this sacrifice!" Rowta's voice bellowed. "May her death by the hands of her only son allow for the great dragons to grant us power to save many while one dies!"

Coming up beside the table, Yusei felt his blood drain from his face. He could not control his actions as he watching himself slowly raise the dagger above the woman, seeing the blade continue to tremble within his clenched hands. 'Wait! No! I don't want to do this!' he shouted out in his mind, trying desperately to stop his hands. 'Please! Stop! This has to be a dream!'

Taking in a deep breath, Yusei brought his hands up. With one massive push, he thrust the dagger into the woman's body. She made not a noise nor a scream as the chanting was halted, all eyes rising up to stare at the table. A small splash of blood hit him on the side of the face as he slowly pulled and twisted it slightly, allowing for more of the red to drench her skin and clothing.

Yusei felt sick at the sight. It was near impossible to keep his stomach at bay for much longer as he pulled his hands away, letting himself drop down to his knees. Small droplets of blood dripped from the table to the stones below while a few managed to find their way to his hands. He could feel his head spin from the uneasiness as he threatened to black out.

"The blood has been given!" His father's voice echoed to those who surrounded them. "May he who took the life be the bearer of the god's power!"

* * *

Ruka sat up from her sleep with a small gasp. She and Rua were sharing the pull-out sofa in the living room of the house for one more night. By the time it they were to set out for the city, the heavens had opened in another fierce rainstorm. Though Jack was slightly annoyed that their freeloading for another night, Crow quickly knocked some sense into him and forced him to make up the sofa once more. Rain pounded the windows loudly as the wind whipped around the trees outside in the courtyard.

The small girl could not help but flinch at what had suddenly awoken her from her dreamless sleep. There on her forearm, the claw mark of the crimson dragon burned harshly. It felt as if someone had rubbed salt into an opened wound, making her eyes water from the pain. Placing her hand over the mark, she tried to rub it gently to subdue it. The red light was brighter than normal, which forced her brother awake from his spot beside her.

"Hey Ruka," he muttered groggily. Sitting up slowly, the young boy's hair was everywhere now that it was out of its normal ponytail. "Turn off that light huh? I'm trying to sleep."

But the girl ignored the stupid comment. Climbing out of bed, she quickly found her slippers that she had put beside her bed wisely before she went to sleep. Sliding them on, she hurried from the living room, allowing the burning mark on her arm to act like a light to show her the way up the stairs. Coming to the top quickly, she made a direct line for Aki's room, hoping that the girl would have already been awakened.

Knocking lightly, she looked down the hallway worried. "Aki? Are you awake?" she whispered, knocking once more on the door.

Sure enough, within two moments of her knocking, the young red head appeared. Coming prepared, she had taken the liberty to pack an overnight bag for whenever she and the twins stayed the night at the shop. A simple pair of shorts and an old t-shirt were her sleep attire for whenever she stayed the night. For the conditions she would have, it made more sense to have simple clothing rather than her normal nightgown. She too, was holding her arm within her hand, rubbing it gently to make the pain subside.

"Ruka? You too?" she asked, motioning with her head at the girl's mark.

"Aki? Ruka?" The girls moved back into the hallway to see the two men standing in their doorways in their sleep clothing, though clutching their arms as well. Jack was the first into the hallway with the girls, flipping on the light switch as he went. The hallway flooded with the warm glow of the overhead lamp, causing everyone to flinch slightly. Rubbing his eyes gently, he moved towards the girls, "When did yours start?"

Aki glanced down at her arm. "It woke me up a few minutes ago. It just started burning." Looking down at the only remaining closed door in the hallway, she waited to see the final member of their team emerge from his room. Yusei had left so early for bed it made her wonder if he was truly alright. He had been acting off since she and Jack had found him that morning and now while everyone else had been awakened, he was the only one not there. "Guys, I think something is wrong with Yusei," she muttered quietly, making her way to his bedroom door.

"Now wait a sec Aki," Crow interjected. Heading towards Yusei's room as well, the red head walked up beside her. "Just because he's been acting a little off for the past few days doesn't mean anything is wrong. The guy's just tired."

But Ruka shook her head. "No. Aki is right. I've just been getting that feeling." Turning to look at both Jack and Crow, the small girl clenched her fits. "My mark is telling me Yusei is in trouble!"

Placing her hand quickly to the knob, Aki was the first in the door. She could see the faint glowing of Yusei's mark as his arm lay still on the edge of his bed. For a moment, all seemed completely normal, as if he was not moving at all and just in a deep restful sleep. Taking a step into the room, that feeling was gone in an instant.

* * *

Everything seemed like a blur as Yusei let Rowta bring him off his knees. He could hear him softly muttering something under his breath as a firm yet understanding grasp came to his shoulders. He felt his cloak being gently removed, the smooth material running down his bare back. Shock was getting the best of him as his jewelry was removed from about his neck and arms. As he kept his gaze down, he could see the faint trace of feathers falling over his shoulders.

The priests continued to chant as one of them came to his side take hold of his arms and pulling them out to his side. He felt his head rest against the stone of the alter, though the feeling of warm blood from his mother splashed onto his face. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rowta pouring some of the blood from the woman into a small bowl. Beside him, another cloaked priest stood beside one of the torches, heating what looked like a branding wand. He watched as the man placed the metal into the bowl Rowta held, letting the blood within boil from the heated metal.

Though he felt fear in his mind, Yusei felt shock even more so. He had killed her. Without a moment's hesitation, he killed a woman who had called him her son. This had to be a nightmare. 'Wake up...wake up,' he kept thinking to himself. 'This isn't real...it can't be.'

"Be strong, young prince," he heard Rowta mutter softly as a firm grasp came to his shoulder, breaking his thoughts. "Your pain will save the city. Just like your mother's sacrifice." Before the words could even process though his head, Yusei felt his back explode in pain. The sound of sizzling and the feeling of his skin being on fire made him let out a scream. His arms were still being restrained as he was pinned against the alter, unable to escape. He could smell his flesh burning as he continued to scream out, his throat straining itself.

The last words he heard before giving into the pain were Rowta's. "Forgive me Prince Yatol. But the Crimson Dragon's power must be released from you. We must defeat the demons."

* * *

The girl's arm felt as if it had burst into flames, the mark shining even more brightly than before. She let out a gasp as the pain hit her fast, making her almost want to double over in agony.

"Aki? What's wrong?" She heard Ruka's voice call from the hallway.

Glancing up once more at Yusei, the girl let her eyes focus to the dark room. What she thought to be peaceful, she was shocked to see the young man thrashing about wildly in his sleep. His arm with the head marking cling to the mattress below him for dear life as his head was thrown side to side. He moved his legs about quickly, making the blankets wrap about them as if trying to constrain him from hurting himself. He was now moaning softly, his face contorted in agonizing pain.

"Yusei!" she called, though clenched her teeth in pain. She quickly moved to his bedside, trying desperately wake him from his nightmare.

Jack and Crow were in the room within moments, but quickly recoiled to the same pain Aki felt. Both men grabbed their arms, though Crow let a string of profanities escape him as he took a knee, clutching the burning mark on his arm. The blond bit his lip, but continued over to Yusei. He could see Aki trying to grab hold of his shoulders, muttering quietly to him to calm down.

"Aki. Move out of the way." Jack told, though letting a flinch escape him. The girl quickly slide behind him, letting him take hold of Yusei's tense and sweat-drenched shoulders. With one quick shake, Jack managed to Yusei pinned down flat on his back. "Yusei! Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted loudly.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Ruka asked from the doorway, about to step over the threshold.

Crow quickly turned from his spot on the floor. "Stay there Ruka. Trust me." He knew that once she would enter the room, the same pain would fill her birthmark as well. He didn't want her to go through that. Rising to his feet once more, he hurried to help Jack. Without hesitating, he took hold of Yusei's legs, trying to keep him from kicking Jack or himself with his thrashing. "Yusei! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" he shouted as well, struggling to keep him still. His friend was stronger than he thought.

Yusei's eyes flew open, pure terror etched in his blue stare. He panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He still let his body thrash about uncontrollably, trying to break free from Jack and Crow's holds. His gaze was unfocused and glazed over, almost as if he were still asleep. "Let me go!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Let me go!"

"Guys, he's still asleep!" Aki spoke up, moving up beside Jack. She flinched slightly as Yusei's arm nearly hit her, though was quickly restrained by the blond. She had never seen anything like this before, unsure of what they could do for him. The burning in her mark was starting to lessen, but it almost seemed like with her pain diminishing, his was becoming worse. "We need to snap him out of it. Wake him up!"

Crack!

The sound was almost deafening. Aki and Crow stood silent for a moment in pure shock of what had just happened. Yusei now laid still on the bed, only his deep breaths being heard. Above him, Jack stood with his hand posed and prepared for another collision to his friend's face. Though the room was dark, the two knew that a large red mark would be on Yusei's cheek for a good few hours. The red glows of their marks faded quickly as the black haired young man slowly began to focus again. He remained motionless, blue eyes staring with shock at the blond.

"...J...Jack?" he muttered out, the dazed look in his eyes slowly clearing.

Nodding at his name, Jack pulled back from him, releasing his hold. "You were having a nightmare." Being blunt in the worst possible moments was Jack's true expertise. Taking a step back from the bed he crossed his arms, ending his conversation on the matter. No apology for the slapping him, just a stern glare.

Slowly sitting up, Yusei felt his legs be released from Crow, making it easier for him to move around. He felt as weak as a kitten, straining every sore muscle in his body. His back and arm were on fire, just as it felt in his dream. But it made no sense to him for it to still hurt. After all, it was just a nightmare.

Aki could see in the low lit room that Yusei's arms were trembling fiercely under his weight as he tried to sit up. Reaching over to him, she took hold of his arm, pulling him into an upright position. "Hey, are you alright?" Aki questioned, sitting herself upon the edge of the bed. He was drenched in sweat and his skin was freezing to the touch. But she refused to release him for fear he would fall backwards into bed.

"I...I don't know." Yusei paused, feeling the room spinning around him. He couldn't think straight. His dream was still too fresh in his mind to even think about the others around him. All he could do was let the frightening images cross over his thoughts over and over again. Around him, the others spoke quietly to him, trying to explain what happened.

"Alright. That's it," Crow's voice finally broke through his thoughts as he took hold of his arm roughly. "Jack, take his other side. Let's get him some tea or something to help settle his nerves. He's shaking like a Chiwawa." The blond quickly listened, taking up the dead weight that Yusei seemed to have become. Looking down at him, he seemed distant still, as if completely lost in thought. But whatever had happened, they needed to figure out what the pain in their marks were. Even if it meant having to force it out of Yusei the hard way.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to read and review!


	8. Lies Grow

**Author's Notes:** I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter so much! Your comments and PMs were all amazing and I am glad people are really enjoying this story. So, let's continue on, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Lies Grow

The clock outside in the square chimed in the three am hour in its normal way. It always was the same on every hour, letting different bells play a simple little tune, which then ended with sharp strikes for what time it was. Normally, it never seemed to bother anyone. Most of the people who lived in the area seemed to have tuned it out, being able to ignore it. And yet, after everything that had just happened, it was a harsh reminder to the residents of the clock shop just how late it was.

The signers and Rua sat around the kitchen table in silence. Small cups of tea had been made quickly by Aki as the others had helped Yusei down the stairs. Despite having been snapped out of his daze, the raven haired man was still very weak. Crow and Jack each took an arm and helped him down slowly to the kitchen. Yusei needed to have something to calm his nerves. He barely had spoken minus confused babbling. Now, he just sat at the table in silence, looking down at the cup of hot water in front of him.

Ruka looked about the others, letting her figures run along the top of her cup. Beside her sat her brother, blurry eyed and dazed. All of the commotion seemed to have startled him awake, though he was still somewhat out of it. He would let the occasional yawn escape him, rubbing his hands over his eyes to try and chase the sleep away. Jack and Crow kept exchanging looks between them, as if one was trying to get the other to say something. It was almost like watching an old silent movie comedy routine. One would raise an eyebrow and nudge his head while the other would silently protest to the unspoken words. She wanted to smile at their Abbott and Costello bit, but with one look at Yusei, she felt her heart sink. She had never seen him so shaken in her whole time of knowing him. It was the first time ever that Yusei had shown any kind of weakness where there was nothing leading it on.

"So uh," Crow finally spoke up, having lost his stare down with Jack. He picked up his tea cup, though did not bother sipping it. He couldn't find the words nor did it seem like he could even figure out where to begin. All he continued to do was let the hot liquid swirl around in his hand. "Yusei, what um...what did you uh..."

But the black haired young man made no flinch at even the sound of his name. He sat quietly in his chair, his hands folded in front of him. Though he was there, his mind was somewhere else completely. The dream continued to play over and over again, every detail and violent memory seemed to cloud over his eyes. He could vaguely hear Crow's voice through his thoughts, but it was just babble.

'That wasn't a dream,' he came to the conclusion quickly. It was too real to be something from his imagination. Besides, there had been pain in his back when he had awoken. Right where the hot metal and blood had been burned into his flesh. Even now, about twenty minutes after he had woken up, there was still a lingering feeling of burning on his back and arm. From the corner of his eye he could see the others briefly touch their marks as well. He could see that there was still some pain lingering with them.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ruka asked quietly, snapping Yusei out of his trance like stare.

Looking up at the others, Yusei felt a small lump form in his throat. It was his fault that they had been woken up in the dead of the night, to feel nothing but pain. And within that discomfort, they had managed to snap him out of his nightmare. At this point, it was more like to save him from his own thoughts. Placing his hand briefly to his face, Yusei could still feel the sting of Jack's hit. There was a slight mark of a hand print on the side of his face, though thankfully, it was fading fast. He could see them stare him down, concern more than hate in all of their eyes.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing that could come to his lips. He averted his eyes down once more to the tea in front of him. "I don't what happened."

"You woke us all up with your nightmare. That's what hap-" Jack growled in disapproval, though was quickly silenced by Aki's elbow into his ribs.

Crow as well gave the blond a glare as if to finish their stare off with a non-verbal 'shut up'. Finally taking a sip of his tea, he placed his cup back to the table. "What did you dream about Yus?" his question made his friend become visibly more tense. "Whatever it was, it was pretty bad if our marks all reacted to it."

For a moment, Yusei felt his heart want to stop in his chest at the mere thought of his dream. It was still fresh in his mind to the point where he could smell and feel his mother's blood on his face. The thought instantly made his stomach turn sour and the lump once again appear in this throat. "I..." he began, though he silenced himself quickly at a thought.

'What was it that Atzi said,' he furrowed his brow. '_May your dreams become your window to who you once were_,' he repeated to himself. Though his head still throbbed and his body was weak, he tried desperately to grasp the thought in the back of his mind. But it was impossible. There was no way that she would have been able to do that. He shook his head, the thought being almost too outrageous for words.

"Yusei?" Aki spoke, placing her hand atop of her friend's now clenched fists.

Looking up once more, he looked right into Aki's deep red eyes. "I...don't remember. It's just a blur now."

The others seemed to relax at his words, though Yusei remained tensed. More words and more lies. He hated it. It was the worst feeling in the world to know something that he caused pain to the others and that he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. There were way too many unanswered questions still. Atzi and Rowta were the major one and he knew that the nightmare he had was caused by them somehow. He had seen the man in the dream, but what seemed strange to him was that he was like an old friend; not an enemy.

Jack looked him over slowly, eyes narrowing in question. "Are you sure you don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

Coming to his feet slowly, Yusei pushed back from the table. "I'm sorry. But I have no idea. I have no idea what could have caused the marks to react. I just..." His head began to feel uneasy from standing, but he swallowed harshly and forced himself to stay on his feet. "I just want to go back to sleep. Or at least lay down. My head is still,"

Aki joined him on her feet, glancing over to the others. "I'll help Yusei back upstairs." she told, gaining uneasy nods from the others as they watched Yusei sway slightly on his feet. Taking hold of his arm, she made sure to keep a firm grasp on him as the they headed for the door to head back upstairs. Every few seconds, Yusei would stumble slightly, though Aki managed to keep him somewhat strong.

The moment the two disappeared out of sight, Jack's face became cold and stern. "He's lying."

"You're right." Crow agreed, glaring down to the table. He let his hands ball up into tight fists, as if he were ready to smash his hand straight through the wood. Though, it was obvious he was restraining himself. "Dammit. I hate when he lies. It just...arg!"

Rua raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Glancing about, he could see angered expressions on everyone's faces, including his sister's. "Am I missing something here? Is Yusei lying to us?"

"You can be so dense sometimes Rua," Ruka stated, nodded her head a bit. "It's written all over his face that something is bothering him."

"Yusei has been bad at lying ever since he was little." Jack explained, sipping at his tea lightly. "Whenever we were in trouble with Martha and Yusei tried to take the blame for Crow or myself, she always saw through him, no matter how hard he tried." Putting the cup back to the table, the former king reverted to having his arms crossed about his chest. "I don't know what it is. But she always said she could tell by his eyes."

But they could see that the boy was still not convinced. "You have to understand something about Yusei," Crow began, looking at the twins with a firm tone in his voice. "If there is one thing that he values in his life...it's us. We're all he has. And tonight, it was made pretty clear that something is out there, trying to hurt us." He glanced down to his arm, almost glaring at the tail marking. "And Yusei is trying to take the brunt of it. Trying to protect us."

Recoiling into his chair, the young boy let his shock settle in. "But," he kept his voice low, the words almost difficult to get out. "Maybe he just doesn't remember! What could he know that we don't?"

Jack shook his head. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" he said. "Trying to get Yusei to spill what's on his mind is more difficult than...than..."

"Getting into the bathroom before you in the morning," Crow retorted, though his face remained stern. For a moment, the twins nearly expected a fight to break out between them as per usual. But nothing came. They just remained silent.

* * *

The trip up the stairs has not been an easy one for the two signers. The girl made sure to let Yusei take hold of the railing for extra support, taking it one step at a time. His hands were still clammy from sweat, so finding a firm grasp was nearly next to impossible. But he persisted on, knowing that he was close to being able to lay down again and get rid of his headache. Down the hallway they went, and it was the one time he wished his bedroom was closer to the stairs. And the time seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. Before he realized it, Aki had opened the door to his room and lead him inside.

Yusei allowed Aki to place him down onto the edge of his bed. The girl did not let go of him for a second as they had made their way back upstairs, saying that she was not convinced that he could make it himself. She was surprisingly gentle with him as she sat beside him, still keeping a firm grasp to his arm.

"Are you sure you are alright Yusei?" she asked softly, her touch lightening slightly on him. Even with just the faint glow of the hallway pouring into his room, he could still see every detail of her face and sparkling eyes. She locked her stare with him, watching him as if he were about to pass out.

Yusei could only nod slightly.

She brought her hold down to his hand, which sat limply beside him. Pulling it up into her lap, she wrapped both of her hands about his. The action made his gaze turn to look at her slight, though the floor seemed more interesting to him. It was that little thing she was glad to see, for she knew her face was beginning to fluster.

"I'm sorry for everything," he muttered, voice weak from screaming earlier. "It was just too real. All the blood..." his voice instantly trailed off.

Aki's eye widened at the words. "...you do remember what happened in your dream, don't you?" She could feel him tense in her hold, his hand trying to ball up into a fist within hers. She tightened her grasp on him as well, trying to get him to calm down. Sliding closer, she was now shoulder to shoulder with him. His skin was still cool from the sweat of his nightmare, though she was surprised he was not shivering. Though she kept her mind focused on the task at hand.

Once again, he nodded. "Aki, I don't know..." he muttered softly, turning his gaze back to the ground. "The smells. The people. Everything. It wasn't like any nightmare I have ever had. I can't..." He started shaking, the memory beginning to work him up again.

It was like a natural reaction. Reaching up to him, Aki put a hand to his cheek, turning his face back to look at her. She could see his blue eyes in the low light still looked cold and distant, trying not to meet her worried gaze. He was sullen and quiet, two things she never thought she would ever call him. Reaching up, she brushed some of his hair from his face.

"I won't tell anyone that you remember your dream," she spoke softly, seeing that he was struggling to find the words. He looked her in the eye at last, some light returning to them. She smiled, seeing his surprise. There was no lie in her face as she sat close, still clutching tightly to his hand. "I trust you Yusei. With my life. And please know that you can do the same."

Yusei felt his face fluster and his heart skip a small beat in his chest. This was the closest Aki had ever been to him. Normally they kept their distance, a strange tension between them that Jack would always refer to as hormonal. That always got his foot slammed on by either Aki or Crow. He could see her soft hair fall around to frame the perfect features of her face. Her lips held a gentle and comforting smile on them.

"Aki..." he whispered, feeling himself inch towards her. He couldn't control himself as he saw her face blush. She let her hand run down the side of his face, her fingers tracing over the marker tattoo slowly. She inched into him as well, letting her eyes close.

'_No. Not her. Not HER_!'

Suddenly, his mark flared its crimson red color. Recoiling back from Aki, Yusei flinched in pain, burning rushing through his arm and to the rest of his body. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, though a soft scream escaped him. Grabbing his arm, he doubled over on the edge of his bed, taking in a few deep breaths to try and make the pain subside.

"Yusei!" he heard Aki call, resting her hands onto his back.

'What was that? What now?' he thought, biting his lip at his arm continued to burn.

"Here. Lay down," she quickly took hold of him, forcing him back into his bed. His pillow was still drenched with his sweat, now making them cold against the back of his head and neck. The hold on his wrist remained as he let his breathing continue. It seemed silly, but with every deep breath he took in, the quicker the pain seemed to lessen. Opening his eyes, he could see Aki over him. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Are you okay?" he asked, though gritting his teeth again as a rush hit him.

Aki looked at him with a confused look on her face. Pulling her arm with her mark on it away from Yusei, she let him take a look. There was no glow. The claw mark sat barely visible in the darkness. And it was that moment that made him glance back at his own. Red light poked out from behind his hand, the pain still barely decreasing. "I'm going to get you something for your arm," she spoke, letting her hand brush his hair once more. It was then he saw her eyes widened a bit. "And for your head. You seem kind of warm."

But Yusei instantly began to feel tired once more. She hovered over him, waiting for some kind of response. Feeling his eyes grow heavy, any feeling of discomfort was beginning to disappear into a black void of sleep.

"Aki...I..." But before she could ask anything else, he was asleep once more.

* * *

"It seems you have stirred the memories," Rowta's voice echoed. Across the square from the team's workshop were the two figures. They found a small perch atop one of the other shops in the opening, one that happened to have a direct look into the signer's bedroom. While he stood silent watching the commotion take place in the house, he could hear the chuckles of the woman beside him. She found the ledge of the building comfortable, resting her head in her hands as she carried on watching the scene before them. The moon had come out from behind some lingering clouds, letting the whole area become lit with its chilling glow.

"I think I gave him too much too quickly, don't you?" she questioned, though the sound of amusement was etched in every word.

Glaring to his side, the man frowned. "You will probably make him ill. This is supposed to be a slow process. Remember, we need him alive." he scolded, folding his arms across his chest.

Atzi glanced over her shoulder, her smile mischievous, "He thinks it was merely a dream," she started. Turning completely around so that her back now faced the show, she let her body become silhouetted within the light of the moon, "Let's see how he reacts to his dream becoming a living nightmare."

"This cannot end well Atzi." Rowta spoke grimly. He watched as the woman stood and stretched out her back, letting her hair catch wildly in the wind. She laughed to herself at the signer's misfortune as she spun slightly, allowing the rush of air almost to surround her as she bathed in the moonlight. "We have to have him remember his crime before we continue any future. And that stunt you pulled to separate him from that girl was uncalled for."

Her light giggling halted as her eyes leered upon the man, "You don't think I know that?" she muttered, turning back to face the square. Walking up to the ledg3, she hoped up again to overlook the area. The wind rushed once more, blowing her hair out from around her. "But I also know that I cannot stand by and not punish him."

"I know you rage Atzi," Rowta continued, letting his words stay clean of anger. His cloak and hair blew violently, but it did not faze him. "He seems to be shouldering it all. Protecting his fellow signers. They seem to only think we are a nightmare of his exhausted mind."

Atzi nodded, glancing to her side at her companion. As the wind died down, her dress and hair flowed back down to their rested position, falling back into a perfect fashion, "They will soon know his pain. Especially that girl." With a quick turn, the woman vanished into the shadows.

Rowta looked out over the square at the dark window of the clock shop. He closed his eyes, letting a small bow escape him. "Forgive me prince. But your crimes must be repaid." He muttered under his breath. "Even if it means your life."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Starting on a little faithshipping, which I know I enjoyed writing. =D Anyways, don't forget to read and review!


	9. Questioning Ties

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. I have already started on the next few after this one and I think you guys are in for some pleasant surprises in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was fun to write.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Questioning Ties

One could say that Martha was less than thrilled to hear about the events of the past days upon her next visit later in the week. Not only had her words been turned on deaf ear with Yusei, but it seemed no one else had taken her advice either. She sat everyone down to give them a stern talking to, making sure that they understood that she was not joking around. Well-deserved, at least in her mind, smacks to the back of the heads of Crow and Jack were given out as she saw fit. Granted she would have been even harsher on them for everything else that had happened. However, she let most of the other issues slide when she had found out that Yusei had taken ill.

Since the night he had his nightmare, Yusei had been bed-ridden with what Martha claimed to be a very nasty cold. He had been mostly confined to his room because the woman would not let him leave until he was completely rested and whatever was left of his fever was gone. Even though the young duelist insisted he was fine and tried to get up to get some work done, she could just push him back down with just a simple flick of her finger. Her orders were one week of rest without any work on the engines. Though Yusei protested, Crow told him not to worry too much. According to what he had heard, they wouldn't be needed for a while.

* * *

"I'm glad Martha's lock down on Yusei ends at noon today," Rua sighed, looking around the living room bored out of his mind. He sat on the couch, watching Crow and Jack slowly re-working their decks, carefully choosing and removing cards to strengthen their team for the next duel. Aki and Ruka sat beside him, flipping through the channels of the TV. Letting out a groan, the boy flung himself over the arm of the couch. "Seriously, it just seems so dull without Yusei not being allowed to leave his room!"

His sister rolled her eyes to him. It had been almost a full week since he had started complaining not being able to hang out with their mentor. And every time now it was brought up, she could almost feel her eye begin to twitch in annoyance. "He needed to rest. And no offense Rua, but you are the least restful thing for anyone who is sick." Sitting forward on her seat, she rested her elbows to her knees. "Besides, do you want to feel the same wrath as Jack and Crow did for not listening to Martha?"

The twins both chuckled to themselves as they saw both men flinch at the name. Aki leaned forward a bit on the sofa as well, shaking her head a bit. She had been the one to help out Martha the most with Yusei's recovery, seeing as how she was the only one she would let go in his room. The twins would try and get his attention and the guys were still wanting to ask questions, so the girl was the only left. She helped Martha by giving Yusei medicine and made sure he got enough rest. Granted, it was a chore, but it was one that she gladly took to heart.

Even since that night, Yusei insisted that he had not had the nightmare again. After two full days of rest, his personality was starting to settle in back to normal. Every time she had gone into his room, he was sitting up in bed with his computer, reading different articles online about various engine studies. He pleaded with her to let it go and not tell Martha, so the girl did just that. She would sit with him as instructed, making sure he ate every last bit of his food. Once again, not that she minded. They actually talked about tons of things that were non-duel and bike related. It was a rare thing to see him so relaxed. And deep down, it worried her.

"So, how's Yusei doing?" she heard Crow's voice question, snapping her out of her daydream. She looked to the older men, knowing that they were not allowed into their friend's room until he was back on his feet and his lock down was over. Even though they didn't show it on their faces, she knew that Jack and Crow missed having Yusei around to talk to. Even if he was just upstairs, they weren't to see him, making it a little harsher for them. "Is he feeling any better at least?"

Aki nodded. "He looks much better. Amazing what a few days of bed rest will do for a person. He's even a little more talkative as well." she told, smiling lightly.

Jack began to gather up his deck, placing the cards in no particular order. "So, did he tell you at all about his dream?" Bunt was probably the best way to describe the blond's tact on the matter. The whole incident was still clearly bothering him, bringing it up every chance he got. And if it wasn't a topic of conversation, the he would sit and brood over the fact that his best friend was not telling him anything anymore. Granted, the girl could understand his frustration. However, she didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't break her promise to Yusei. Though not in great detail, the young man in question had told her very minimal detail on the nightmare. Every time she would ask him about it, he would go pale again and become very quiet. All she knew was that it felt real to him. And that the pain that shouldn't be real was.

"Nothing yet," she told, keeping her face stern. "Every time I bring it up, he changes the subject completely. I think its better just to leave him be on the matter Jack." Staring the blond down, Aki let her red eyes glare a hole right into him. "It hasn't happened again. Maybe it was just a random thing."

But the former king did not like the answer he was given. Snatching up his cards, he quickly deposited them into his holder. "Anything that has to do with these stupid marks on our arms has to mean something. We all know he's lying. That has been made clear."

"You're right Jack," Crow muttered, beginning to clean up his cards as well. "But we can't force the truth out of Yusei. He needs to want to tell us." He could see the blond ready to object, but he raised a hand to silence him. "If we are all in some kind of danger, then Yusei will tell us. He knows that we are just as capable of fighting as he is. We did it against Goodwin and we can do it again."

Suddenly, the clock on the front of the building chimed in loudly. It played its happy melody that echoed throughout the area, letting the world know that it was now noon. And it was now the first time since they had moved into this house that Jack was glad to hear the ridiculous tune. Turning from the rest of the group, he headed for the stairs. "I'm not worried about us. I know that I can take care of myself." He said, shooting a glance back to the others. "Its Yusei I'm worried about." and with that, he disappeared from sight.

Walking down the hallway with great strides, the blond skipped two steps at a time as he made it upstairs quickly. It was a strange feeling, almost like he was releasing a criminal after a six-month prison stay. Then again, with all the rules Martha had put in place in their house, it was no wonder that he was a little bit excited to be rid of all the restrictions. Not even having anything to do with Yusei really. He hated being told what to do in his own house. Even though it was by the woman who paid half their rent.

Stopping in front of Yusei's door, Jack knocked lightly with the back of his hand. "Hey Yusei! Your lock down is over. You can come out now." he called.

No answer.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack slowly let himself into the room. The window was opened, helping to clear out the stale sick feeling from the room. The warm afternoon light poured in across his now clean floor, giving the room a comfortable feeling. It was clear that while he had been passed out from his fever, Martha took the opportunity to re-organize all of his papers and notes. Yusei would most likely act grateful, though feel a little annoyed that his organized chaos was now gone. That was, if he had been awake.

The black haired signer was passed out on top of his bed, curled up almost like a cat on top of his comforter. His back was to Jack as he let himself inside the room, moving ever so slightly and stirring in his sleep. From what the blond could see, it seemed like it wasn't that much of a restful sleep. His friend sounded like he was almost growling like a puppy.

Walking up to the side of the bed, Jack let his brow narrow slightly. Sure enough, he could see a small trickle of sweat rolling down the side of his face as his flinched. Looking down at his arm, Jack was relieved to see the dragon's head not glowing. He placed a firm grasp to his friend's shoulder.

* * *

"Yusei. Yusei, wake up." A voice entered his ears, forcing Yusei to open his eyes quickly. He felt himself shaking slightly, his shirt clinging to his back from an icy sweat that had come to his whole body. His fingers were clinging for dear life onto the comforter of his bed to the point where his knuckles had turned a ghostly white. His breath was heavy as his eyes began to focus the sleep out of them. It wasn't until then that he realized a strong hand was resting on his shoulder.

Looking up, Jack's face started to become a bit clearer. There was concern in his narrowed violet eyes that made Yusei question what was wrong. He pulled back a bit, seeing that he was looking at him with some kind of incoherent stare.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, forcing himself up into a sitting position. The feeling that he had from his nightmare was lingering in his senses. He could feel his stomach churning, the urge to throw up becoming a bit stronger by the minute. And yet, with a few deep breaths, he managed to control himself. "Won't Martha be mad for you being in here?"

Taking a step back from the bed, Jack crossed his arms. "Came to tell you that your sentence is done. You're free to go." He could see that his friend understood his words, nodding a bit as he moved to place his feet onto the floor. "When I came in, you were moaning in your sleep." He added on, trying to keep his tone cool and collected.

Yusei gazed up for a moment. There were no lies written there on his face, knowing that he would definitely tell him the truth. Sighing a bit, he let his head find his hands as he rested his elbows to his knees. Again. It was the same nightmare again. The dagger, the sacrifice, the smell and feel of his mother's blood on his face. He let his fingers grasp onto his hair out of frustration as he let his breath calm down his racing heart. It had been one of his more realistic nightmares he had ever had in his life. The pain in his back felt as if it were really happening. Everything about it made him feel uneasy and even more tired than before.

Pulling his head up, the raven-haired signer sighed once more. "Sorry," he muttered. He felt embarrassed that it had been Jack who had found him like that. He looked up to the man and now he was proving to show some weakness. "Nightmare."

"You look like you could use some air," was the only response that the older man could give him. As Yusei rose to his feet, Jack gave a rare grin that made him feel just a tiny bit better. "I'm heading down the street to grab the spare parts you ordered. You should come with me. The fresh air might do you some good. Clear your head."

At that very moment, Yusei thought it was probably the best idea he had heard all week. The apartment's temperature seemed to have risen since he had woken up and the last thing he needed was for the rest of them to see him in such a state. Nodding in return, he gave a shallow grin. "Sounds like a plan. But Martha said,"

"It's past noon. You're sentence is up." Jack repeated, pulling his clothes from the back of his desk chair and tossing them to him. "Get dressed and let's go."

Leaving their conversation at that, Yusei quickly dressed, feeling relief to be in something besides his sleep clothing. He took after his friend back into the hallway. The sound of the TV could be heard as the moved downstairs towards the entrance. Crow was screaming at a lame call in a duel while Rua shouted back he was nuts. He kept his eyes averted in front of him, pretending that grabbing his coat was of great interest to him at that very moment. He knew that when he came back, there was going to be a ton of questions that would need to be answered. His being out of commission proved to be a problem for the rest of the team. They had no idea what happened to him and he was sure he would have to relive everything. But at that very moment, all he wanted to do was clear his head of the nightmare and get rid of the dull burning lingering in his arm.

It almost seemed like a blur as Jack nearly shoved him into the entrance hall, calling behind him that Yusei was going with him and they would be back shortly. As Yusei pulled the door opened, silence hung between them. It was almost seemed that the oldest of his brothers was trying to get him outside before speaking again.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, the warm afternoon breeze brushed his long hair into his face. The wind made him shutter a bit, wanting him to pull his coat a bit tighter around him. The town was as lively as always, though Yusei missed being outside with everyone else. All of the people in the neighborhood knew him and always asked him to fix things if something went wrong. They knew he was a wiz with technology and he was kind enough to help them. It was one of those rare things that he would smile at, knowing that he was needed. A group of kids dueling by the fountain waved happily, calling out to him to say they were glad to see him better. He waved back with a weak smile. As he headed down the block, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it against the seemingly heavier wind.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Jack started up the conversation, "Air helping out that head of yours?" he asked, reaching into his coat. As Yusei nodded a bit, he could see that he had pulled out his new phone that he had picked up a week ago. He ran his fingers along the touch screen quickly, pulling up some messages and emails that seemed to need his attention. "We have some requests for some pre-tournament duels this week. Do you wanna set—"

"What do you wanna know Jack?" Yusei questioned, keeping his eyes forward.

"You don't miss a beat, do ya?" the man asked, smirking a bit. "A week of being sick and you can jump right back to it."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the blue-eyed man smiled a bit, "Not really. You had me outta the apartment so fast, I knew you wanted something." Glancing a bit to the side, he could see Jack continue to let his figures race across his phone. Locking it with a quick slide of his figure, he redeposited it inside his coat.

Following his friend's lead, he placed his hands into his pockets. "You haven't been telling us everything and its time for the truth." It wasn't a question; it was a flat-out statement. That's what he got for being friends with a straightforward and hotheaded fool; and the younger of the two knew that he had been found out.

He couldn't deny the fact that he had omitted what he didn't want them to know. There was no way that they would have believed him if they knew that he was dreaming about his past life. That part was something he would have preferred to keep to himself. Or even about the woman who was causing this to happen to him. The relationship he might have had with her was something that even he couldn't follow. She was hell bent on him finding out something in his past life. And with every dream he had, she was getting closer to some overall goal.

"So what if I didn't?" was the only reply that Yusei could think of.

"Anything that has to do with the signers shouldn't be edited because you don't wanna tell us something," Jack spoke, his voice a bit firmer than before. "You of all people should know that by now."

Looking up ahead of them, Yusei could see a lot off to the side of the buildings. None of the lights from the street seemed to reach into the darkened area, but he could tell that it seemed to be a construction site of sorts. There was a chain-linked fence around some of the area with a large gap for workers and trucks to drive through. It seemed out of place for the gate to be left opened like that while there was no one working there. But anything to take his mind away from Jack seemed like the best option.

Yusei stopped in his steps, letting his hand grip onto the fence haphazardly. He looked into the work site with a stern look on his face. "Jack...Can I ask a question?"

Pausing a few steps in front of his friend, the blond glanced back over his shoulder at him. "What is it?"

Yusei kept his eyes focused through the linked fence, letting himself look over the empty lot with some question on his face. He was starting to get a distant look again in his eyes, making Jack tense. For the first two days of him being sick, he had that glazed look as he would stare out the window, refusing to speak to anyone about what he had dreamed. "Have you...ever felt like...um,"

"Felt like what Yusei?"

He paused, finding the words difficult to say. It was the one part of the dream that seemed to be grabbing him the wrong way every time he had it that week. The lone warrior who passed him a slow bow of the head as he commanded the soldiers to battle for whatever reason. From what he could understand, it was for a massive war that seemed to have been brewing for years. But it was the way he looked at him every time that made Yusei feel uneasy. It was the exact same piercing stare that Jack would give him if he was focused on a duel or deep in conversation. Perhaps that was what made it difficult now, seeing that gaze glaring down on him uneasily.

"I..."

Beep beep beep!

The two stood silent for a moment, the sound continuing to echo from Jack. It was like he was purposely ignoring it, waiting for Yusei to spit out his words. The frustration was growing on Jack's face so much that he could have sworn he saw his friend's eye twitch. Glaring with an annoyance that he couldn't place, the former king roughly reached into his coat, withdrawing his cell phone. Letting his finger glide across the touch screen, he held the phone up to his ear.

"What?" he bellowed, knowing that whoever it was on the other end of the conversation just had their eardrums blown sky high.

The return shout from Crow could be heard faintly by Yusei, making him smile a bit. He didn't want to admit it, but not being able to watch his lifelong friend bicker for a full week really made it feel like something was missing. They were truly a huge part of his life, and watching Jack scream into his phone made him have a real smile for what seemed like forever.

"Jack, if you could shut up for two seconds," he heard Crow shout, but was instantly cut of by Jack once more.

Taking a step towards the blond and with one swift motion, Yusei took the phone away from him, holding it up to his ear. "Crow, its me. What's up?"

The other end of the phone call suddenly silenced. "Yusei! Good to hear ya voice!" he said, all anger forgotten within an instant. "Listen, we got an invite in the mail for the exhibition round of the Traveler's Cup tomorrow! You and Jack need to get home asap so we can talk out who requested duels."

"Tomorrow?" Yusei smiled even more. The fact that he finally could get back to dueling was enough to make him forget about his crazy dreams. Straightening up, he nodded. "That's great Crow. Jack and I will be right now after we grab the parts from the shop."

Clicking the end call button, he looked up to his friend, who had reverted back to his grumpy, crossed armed stance. "So, a new tournament?" he muttered, staring down Yusei. Glancing down at the ground, he let a slight nod escape him. Despite how much he looked him over, the black haired young man could not read the blond. He was deep in thought, as if thinking about what Crow said. "Come on. Let's get a move on." And with that, with a dramatic flare of his coat, Jack started off once again, leaving Yusei standing there surprised with his phone still in his hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to Read and Review!


	10. Silver Demons

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! Here is the next update. I hope you all enjoy this one. Now, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Silver Demons

For the remainder of their time out, Jack did not speak two words to Yusei. The two had gotten to the parts shop and picked up their delivery without a single hitch or flaw. The shop owner questioned why he hadn't seen them in over a week, but the blond left it to his friend to explain. For whatever reason, he couldn't control how angry he felt at Yusei. As he listened to him tell the shop owner that he had been very sick for a few days, he could see yet another lie pile up in his corner. It was only a matter of time before they would bury him. The shop owner's wife even piped in, saying that if he needed anything at all, just to give them a call. Yusei thanked them both with a smile and hurried off after Jack, who was now even more anxious to get home.

* * *

When the two returned from their errand, the twins and Aki were thrilled to see Yusei up and about. Though, Ruka stared down Jack with a disappointing look in her eye. Dragging out his friend right after being in bed sick for a week? Martha would never let him hear the end of it. However, the former king just brushed the girl's comment off as if it was nothing. Seeing annoyance all over his face, she could tell that whatever he was trying to do had failed. And he was flat out angry that it had.

The team quickly took seats in the living room while Crow stood in front of the TV, making sure that it had been turned off before their meeting. Yusei and Aki took up the sofa, sitting at opposite ends while the twins moved to sit between them. Jack took his spot in a large armchair that he frequented, keeping his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Alright. We need a game plan." Crow spoke up with enthusiasm, standing by the edge of the coffee table. In his hand he clutched an envelop with a very official-looking letter folded up between his fingers. A big grin crossed his tattooed face as he looked around at everyone. "For the exhibition rounds, we have some people definitely interested in dueling us."

Aki raised an eyebrow, "But I thought we were told to just hold off until the actual competition began." she said, crossing her legs to make herself more comfortable. "Mikage told us that because of Yusei's status as king, we should just decline. She didn't want Yusei and the rest of us to get overwhelmed by challengers."

Jack glared a little at the woman with the mention of the 'King' title again. "Doesn't mean we can't duel." he added coolly, reverting his gaze down to the table before she could see his harsh gaze.

But the red head shook his head. "Listen, we have four people who wanna duel. That means we can divide them up between us." Opening up the letter, Crow withdrew a second piece of paper that had been folded up tightly within the invitation. He placed it down on the table so the others could lean in for a better look. It was a large tournament bracket, listing every team that planned on competing within the next few weeks. Any team that was international had their flag beside their team name, making sure it was easy for others to read.

"Wow! Look at all of them!" Rua exclaimed, kneeling on the floor to get a better look. "There has to be at least fifty teams here!"

Ruka nodded as well, "And look at all the international teams here to compete. Its really amazing." Looking over it quickly, she smiled up at Crow. "Which teams want to duel?"

Glancing over the letter, he let his eyes quickly scan the words to find where the requests were. "Here it is." Clearing his throat, Crow slowly began to read over the letter. "For Team 5D's, the following duelists have requested a standard one-on-one duel with these members of your team: Crow Hogan has been challenged by Team Italy leader Dante."

The group leaned over the large bracket once more, looking for the man that had issued the challenge. After a moment of silence, the young boy was the first to find him. Pointing at the image of the Italian flag, he began reading off some of the opponent's stats. "According to this, they are a third tier team," Rua explained, looking over the bracket. "More draws than anything. Looks like they don't really care."

Crow nodded a bit, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, that's a good warm-up round. Get back in the swing of things I suppose." He crossed his arms tightly, curling his lip. "I was kinda hoping for-"

"What about the rest?" Jack interrupted, making his friend glare.

Looking back over the sheet of paper, he continued on. "Jack Atlas has been requested by Dominic from Team Esky from Australia. Aki Izayoi has been requested by Tayce of Team Fois from France. And last, Yusei Fudo has been requested by Team Xolotl from Peru."

"No. Absolutely not." Jack spoke firmly, rising from his chair quickly.

"What is it now?" Crow interjected, slamming his hands to the table. "What is with the attitude?"

Moving into the kitchen, Jack took up the tea pot roughly. Placing it to the sink, he flipped on the water. "Mikage said Yusei shouldn't duel. To have him there is like an open invitation to every duelist to challenge him then."

Rua leaned back against the couch, propping his feet up on the table. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the blond as he kept his back to them. "Why do you care Jack? Isn't it up to Yusei?" he asked, letting his sister swat at his feet to get them off the table.

Sitting in silence was killing him. Yusei watched his best friend carefully, unsure of what to make of the situation in front of him. Jack had become snippy since he had tried to bring up the nightmare and was cut off by the phone call. It was the first time in his life that he had seen him not excited or geared up for a tournament. Instead, he was angry for a reason he would not bring up. And it was worrying him.

Rising from his chair, Yusei started towards the kitchen as well. "Jack, its fine. It's just one duel. I'm feeling much better. It's not that big of a thing."

Slamming down the pot to the stove, everyone jumped at the sound. "If it isn't such a big deal, then stop lying to us and tell us the truth!" he roared, spinning on his heels to look the black haired man in the eye.

Yusei took a step back, shock etched on his face. Looking back to the room, he could see the rest of the members of his team avert their gazes from his. They became very serious and quiet, as if the someone had just addressed the three ton elephant in the room. Aki folded her hands in her lap, ringing her hands nervously while Crow folded up the note as if it was the most important thing to do at that point. Rua and Ruka exchanged nervous glances, as if someone had just yelled at them for not doing their chores.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying desperately to hide his flustered feeling face. He knew that the others were starting to figure out he had not been truthful. Especially with the way Jack had approached him earlier and just now by screaming at him.

"Yusei," Crow grumbled, placing the letter down onto the table, "You haven't been telling us everything. You are the worst liar in the world and we've been playing along with this because we were convinced that it didn't seem like a big deal. Until you had that nightmare."

But the young man shook his head. "It was just a dream. A really bad dream." he muttered. "If it was something that would have to do with the signers, I would have told you about it."

Ruka finally looked over to Yusei, her eyes saddened, "Our marks reacted when you started having a nightmare. It had to do with something involving us." she quickly glanced away, not wanting to look at him. "I thought we were your friends."

The words were like a knife in his chest. He always thought that Ruka of all people would believe him. Then again, she was one of the sharpest children he had ever met. Looking back into the living room, Yusei could tell that everyone was upset just by the fact none of them wanted to make eye contact with him.

"I..."

'_The fighting will grow...and your world will shatter..._'

"Spit it out!" Jack yelled, his temper ready to explode.

'_Please...not now_,' he thought desperately, trying to keep his thoughts straight.

Looking back towards the table, the image that Yusei saw was slowly turning and blurring. It swirled, as the lights around the room became the center point of his vision's whirlpool. Closing his eyes, the raven haired duelist fought back the feeling of nausea that held true to his stomach. He felt his legs moving under him, like a ship is a violent storm. All of his thoughts were still somewhat clear. Yet, he had no control over himself.

Yusei staggered slowly back to the doorway. Jack watched curiously as his best friend started to sway in a daze, not being able to walk in a straight line. It almost looked like he had been drinking, woozy and unstable on his on feet. "Yusei? What is it?" He asked, as he moved from the stove, his anger forgotten in an instant.

Looking up at him, Yusei spoke not a word. His blue eyes filled with a mysterious distance, as if he were staring right through him and onward. There was so much emptiness within his gaze as he made his way towards the rest of the group again. Yusei's skin paled as he grabbed the door frame for some kind of support. It was then Jack could see it; a faint red glowing coming from under the sleeve of his jacket.

'My arm is throbbing. Why is this happening?' Yusei thought, glancing about the room at his friends. Aki stood from the sofa, the twins quickly following her example. He could see Ruka ask him something, but her words were lost on him. Crow uncrossed his arms, hurrying over to his friend's side in an instant.

"Yus, what's the matter?" he questioned, lightly placing his hand to him. "You look really pale."

His knees became weak…

"Yusei?"

He felt the floor coming closer…

"Yusei?"

There was a cold mist swirling in his mind…

"YUSEI!"

_And he couldn't fight it….

* * *

_

He hit the ground hard, a small cloud of dust rushing up around him. There was no cool tile floor of the kitchen, but instead rough and stone littered earth. The smells of sweat and blood lingered in the air above him as he panted heavily, feeling as if he had just sprinted a mile. Forcing his eyes opened, he couldn't help but flinch, the sun shining down harshly into his eyes.

Turning quickly off to his side, Yusei brought his hand down to prop himself up. Letting his eyes adjust quickly, he felt his blood run cold. Around him, a a fierce battle raged. The warriors he had seen from the village stood their ground, though they seemed to be horribly outnumbered. Each held either spears, daggers or even bows and arrows. Their face paint had now mixed with blood that flowed freely from various opened wounds. And yet, they did not show the pain that they must had been in. They continued to charge forward towards their enemies, not allowing for anything to keep them back.

Yusei shifted himself on the ground, trying to get a clear view. The row of men seemed to stretch on forever, each of them towering above the natives. Their clothing was like nothing he had seen before. Instead of animal skins, leathers, and feathers, they stood firm in metal helmets and breastplates. Swords hung from their belts while in their hands they held smoking and freshly fired muskets. Their eyes were all hidden in shadow by the brims of their helms, no emotion on their faces.

"Prince Yatol!" he heard a voice call to him, but from where it came from, he did not know. He could feel his head spinning, most likely from the knock that made him land on the ground. Glancing down to his hand, he saw a curved three-foot blade clenched within his grasp. The steel shown brightly in the sun, though splatters of blood were strewn over the edges. All of his jewelry was gone from his hands and from where he sat, he could see that he was shirtless, painted over in fierce war paint similar to the others. His long feathers from his hair were messed and sweat covered him.

"Prince Yatol!" he heard once more. It took him a moment to realize that it meant him. In this world, he was the prince. His father was a chief and he had sacrificed his mother to the gods. And he had no control over what would happen. Turning his head, he could see the battle raging over in the distance. Men from both sides were falling by the hands of the other, blood and screamed filling the air with every passing second. "Above you!"

His body reacted on its own. Flipping onto his back, he drew up his sword to block his face. Sure enough, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed loudly. An extreme amount of pressure pushed down onto him, making his arms tremble slightly. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to push the blade up towards his attacker.

The man was so large, he seemed to block out the sun as he moved in to stand above him. Short black hair clung to his skin from sweat as he stared down at him. A beard covered his face, stopping along his strong jawline. Unlike the rest of his soldiers, his helm was missing, most likely lost in the heat of battle. Piercing eyes glared down as his sword was held with one hand, pressing closer and closer to Yusei's throat.

"Prince?" were the first words out of the man's mouth, making Yusei tense ever so slightly. He let a glare escape at the words, knowing that it was meant to stay quiet that he was indeed royalty. The warrior must have taken note of how he had reacted, for a small twisted smile crossed his lips. "Ah. So it is you who I have had the honor to claim as my trophy." Leaning down so as to get a closer look at him, he studied his face carefully as if there was no one else there. A firm grasp came to Yusei's face as he felt the cool chain mail of the man's gloves clench tightly to his jaw. "For this part of the world, you are a rare sight. I have never seen such blue eyes on a savage before."

'Wait a second,' Yusei thought, looking over the man carefully. He had seen the face somewhere else before. A long time go while he had been in home school with Martha and the others. As he continued to push back the incoming force, it suddenly hit him. 'No way. It can't be.' Bringing his leg about, he swept out the feet of the soldier, sending the man tumbling from above him. The man's blade slipped upwards, slicing up the side of Yusei's face. He let out a cry of pain as he rolled to his knees, trying desperately to escape from his challenger.

The blood fell into the dirt as he scrambled to find his footing once more. He stumbled into an upright position, bringing himself into a wide stance. Holding his sword out in front of him, Yusei did not bother to wipe the blood away. All he could do was wait for the man to rise up to his feet once more. "I am no one's trophy," he growled, slowly starting to circle around the downed general. "You invaded my people's land. Destroyed the gods' earth. And now you insist on spilling the blood of my brothers on this sacred ground. You will find judgment in the eyes of the great dragons, Cortez."

Yusei's thoughts erupted into a frenzy of questions. He could not believe what he had just said. There had been nothing in the history books about him attacking and attempting to destroy the world of South American cultures. According to what he had studied, the people revered him as a god. Though he did vaguely remember a massacre in his studies, though it was only briefly. And yet here he was, staggering to his feet as his trained Spanish troops continued to move their ranks forward towards the desperately outnumbered people of his city.

Looking around, he could finally see the lay of the land. There were nothing but people stretched out for a least a mile in every direction of him, fighting for their lives against the enemy. With every blink of the eye, another man would fall. He could see his father in the distance, dressed still in his fierce looking war armor, impaling a Spanish soldier as if his armor was nothing. Ripping his sword from the man, the blood splattered onto his face. And yet he was unfazed by it as he turned to another soldier, running him through the throat with a loud and deadly scream.

"Scared and distant little prince," Cortez's voice echoed, forcing him to return to the fight before him. The man pushed himself up onto his feet, using his sword as a support. He kept his face stern as he straightened up once more, slowly presenting his weapon before him as an invitation to attack. "I will put you in the brig of my ship and sail you back to Spain for your disloyalty to the crown." He spoke threateningly, slowly beginning to circle him.

Spatting away some of the blood that fell into his mouth, Yusei because to move as well. "My people shall never serve your crown. We will not fall to demons." the words were etched in a deep poison as he watched the man shift his sword in his hand, preparing his strike. Though his body continued to prep for the offensive, his metal state did not miss something that was most definitely never mentioned in the history books. There, sitting on his arm, was a strange mark. It was in the shape of a spider almost looking tattooed and burned into his skin. A soft purple glow emitted briefly from is as he began to raise his sword, charging forward at him.

'That's the mark of the dark signers!' he thought wildly, charging forward as well. The two let their blades clash, sparks flying as the steel slid along each other. While the Spanish military man was strong in brute force, Yusei made up for it in speed and quick attacks. He managed to flip and dodge out of the way of the man's jabs and thrusts of the blade. With every action he made, the young man would lash out to attack against him. He landed a few blows, only to have it deflected by the large metal chest plate guarding all of the man's vitals.

Yusei pulled back his blade, his momentum allowing for him to flip over in the air. He brought his hand out quickly to catch himself to allow for him to continue to land on his feet. Pushing himself off from one hand, he could see from the corner of his eye Cortez bringing his sword around swiftly, attempting to land a blow directly to his chest. From the angle he was moving, he knew that no matter what move he made, the attack would land, most likely being fatal.

"Yatol!" It was the same voice as before. A strong force blinded him from the side, pushing him off balance and sending him flying onto his side on the harsh earth. He skidded to a stop along the ground, his sword flung away from his grasp. For a moment, he remained still, trying desperately to catch his breath. Nothing made sense. The mark of the dark signer on Cortez while he desperately seemed willing to kill off the entire city that Yusei had been claimed to be the future ruler of. It filled him with hate, but confusion as well.

Looking back to where he had been thrown from, Yusei felt his eyes widen. There, poised with a stern hold on a ground and two fierce swords was Rowta. Beside Cortez, the man seemed to be his equal in strength and size. He panted heavily, covered in blood. Though from what Yusei could see, it was most definitely not his. There was not even a scratch on him as he heaved in and out. He pushed back the Spaniard, slowing digging his feet into the ground. Glancing over his shoulder to him, the man glared. "Do it now! Summon it!"

"But Rowta," Yusei called back, crawling himself up to his hands and knees.

"DO IT!" he bellowed, pushing back against the enemy's blade. The two began to circle each other slowly, studying and sizing up the new opponent.

Bringing his legs under him so that he could rest atop of them, Yusei brought his hands together, allowing himself to slowly steady his breath. With each second that passed, he forced his head to clear of all thoughts, trying desperately to tune out the battle around him. He rested his head to his clenched hands, slowly starting to mutter softly.

"Power of the dragons. I am your earthbound servant." A warm feeling slowly began to spread through the mark on his back, making him let out a small gasp in surprise. He knew the dragon tattoo was starting to glow its red, though what it meant in this world, he had no idea. Yusei could see Rowta continuing to keep Cortez at bay, though would steal a glance back to see if he was alright with every dodge. "Lend us your strength and might to protect your people and save your land from the demons that threaten its balance."

Rising up to his feet slowly, he pulled his hands apart and let them fall to his sides. Looking up to the sky above him, he could see thick dark clouds begin to roll across, lighting streaking through the gray. The wind began to pick up in speed, whipping his hair wildly around his face. Warriors from both side slowly began to halt their attacks. The Spanish soldiers held tight to their weapons, looking to the skies with confusion on their sweat-drenched faces. As question began to spread through the troops, the men of the city discarded their weapons to the ground, falling to their knees in prayer.

Yusei took in one final deep breath. Bending down he reached to his boot, withdrawing a small knife. It was his emergency weapon in case his sword was lost in a fight. He could see that his legs were stained in dirt and blood, though he knew that it was not his own. Drawing out the small blade before him, he looked to Rowta, who gave him a small nod of reassurance. Holding out his arm in front of him, he stared down Cortez, who joined his men in their confused state. "With my blood, draw power and cleanse the wounded earth!" Bringing down the knife in one swift movement, he allowed for the steel to rip through his flesh, a large gash forming on his forearm.

It happened in an instant. Red light engulfed his body as a column of air rushed over his senses. He felt no pain in his arm as raw energy coursed through his body. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back, allowing for the power to flow. He could hear the roar of the Crimson Dragon cry out through the air as the rush of its wings brushed past his body. There was no denying that he had done it; the dragon was finally born.

"Fall back!" Cortez's men called over the wind and the cries of the creature. "Fall back to the ships!" Cheers of his men echoed out cries of victory at the sounds of the Spanish troops retreated back into the jungles. "That young man has summoned the devil himself!" They desperately tried to escape from what Yusei could only imagine as one of the most frightening things in the world. He remembered the day he had seen the dragon for the first time. Terror and shock were two words that could almost describe his reaction. But hearing the soldiers fleeing from the field of battle made the young man smile.

'Young prince,' a voice echoed within his mind, making him tense up. The feeling of pride knowing that he had pushed off the enemy was gone; a strange overwhelming sense of fear coming over him. Opening his eyes slowly, Yusei felt his face grow white.

There, hovering not even six feet before him was the black and red spirit of the Crimson Dragon. The creature's fiery eyes pierced through him, staring him down.'You are strong, but your body will not handle this power.' He could feel his knees begin to lock as if a ten ton weight was thrown down on his shoulders. The dragon did not move towards him, but remained locked in a stare down. He could see Rowta and his father calling to him, trying desperately to get his attention. But he paid them no mind. 'Born by blood, but thy strength shall not survive.' The world began to spin as the last of the Spaniards disappeared from the field. He could feel the ground rush up to him as the the image of the dragon moved closer. 'What was one will now be five!'

The tattoo of the dragon surged on his back, the pain becoming almost impossible to bear. If there were anymore pressure on his shoulders, he felt as if he would fall through the ground itself, burying him alive. Despite wanting to hold it back, Yusei let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed across the battle field. For a moment it seemed like the tattoo itself was being pulled from his back at a slow and agonizing speed.

'No...stop please!' he cried out in his thoughts, feeling tears roll down the sides of his face.

Yusei's forearm began to ache, the faint familiar glow of red slowly appearing in the mark of the head. Digging his fingers into the dirt, he forced his eyes upward to the image of the dragon. The beast loomed above him, though Yusei felt no fear.

'Young Prince,' he could hear the voice speak once again. 'My power is yours and yours alone. While five bear my mark, it is you who may summon my power forth.' The figure of the creature began to vanish into the looming fog that seemed to cover the area. All sounds were becoming more distant, the images of his father and Rowta almost lost in the haze around him. 'Protect my power with your fellow signers.'

And with those words, the dragon was gone. The world seemed to lighten slightly with the disappearance of the beast, warm sunlight appearing from the heavens. The carnage of the battle could be seen all around him as he knelt upon the ground, trembling wildly. Bodies of both his brothers and enemy littered the open field as the surviving men wandered about, looking for the wounded and excess weapons to take back to the village. While few men showed any weakness, there were still a few who let shock consume them at finding a fallen brother or father.

"What is this!" a voice called out, causing Yusei to quickly snap his head about. A familiar young man knelt not even ten feet away from him, clutching his arm tightly. His sword and bow had been thrown to the ground, completely forgotten in his shock. The man was the same one from before who could have passed for Jack's twin brother. Yusei watched as he pulled his hand away slowly, revealing a glowing red mark upon his forearm. Fear and shock spread across the man's face as he stared at it, the v-shaped wing mark blazing upon his arm. "What mark is this?"

With every shaken breath he took in, Yusei felt weaker and weaker. Though mentally he was alert, his body was wanting nothing more to give out from the strain. He could feel his arms beginning to lock beneath him, threatening to give out at any moment. His eyes wanted nothing more to roll back into his head and let the threatening darkness take him.

The quick scrambling of feet could be heard approaching him, though he made no move to see who it was. "Yatol!" A pair of hands grabbed him roughly before his arms could give, forcing him to finally collapse into someone's hold. Letting his vision straighten out once more, the blurred image of his father and Rowta appeared above him, their faces full of concern. "Yatol. Say something."

"His body is too weak," Rowta muttered to the older man, keeping his face stern. "He needs a healer immediately."

With every word the two spoke, the less Yusei was understanding. Everything began to fade away from him, the world around slowly melded together in a swirl of black and the colors around him. He felt ill as his body was hoisted up into a strong hold, the smell of sweat and blood rushing his senses. His arm and back burned while he could feel whoever held him begin to run quickly, making him feel all the more weaker. With every step that hit the ground, Yusei began to close his eyes.

"It will be alright Yatol," he could hear Rowta's voice mutter as he finally gave in. "The dragon let you live. You must be here for a reason."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to read and review.


	11. Breaking Under Pressure

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out to you. I was getting prepped for New York Comic Con/New York Anime Festival. (lolz I cosplayed Yusei for it ironically.) Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. It was one of the harder ones to write.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Breaking Under Pressure

"I can't believe he fainted."

"Passed out…he passed out. There's a difference."

"Really? I thought it was all the same…"

"Guys pass out. Girls faint."

Something cool gracing Yusei's brow finally drew away from his darkness. He was lying down on something soft that wasn't there were no longer moving or running or the sounds of battle. Soft-spoken whispers and heavy breathing replaced it all. It took him a moment to realize that it was his panting that was beginning to feed into his ears. The air was stale and he could not smell blood or sweat. Only the sweet smell of mint tea that lingered faintly above him.

"Hey guys! He's moving!" Rua's muffled voice called in the distance. His voice sounded soft, almost as if he was listening to it from behind glass. But the words made him even more confused. Was he asleep? When did he fall asleep? He moaned, letting his head roll to the side. The cold feeling on his forehead slipped over his eyes and fell to his chin. Yusei ran his tongue around his lips. A light taste of water reached his incredibly dry throat and he wanted more. Slowly, he began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry as everything seemed to spin around his head.

Glancing upwards, the clearing image of a troubled Aki came into view. She removed the cool compress from his head, letting her hand brush against his brow lightly. Yusei embraced the warm touch. It felt nice after having the cold on for god knows how long. "He's starting to cool off again." She said, noticing that his eyes were starting to open. "Yusei? You okay?"

Yusei moaned, slowly rubbing his eyes. Carefully, he started to sit up slowly, realizing that he was spread out on the couch in the living room. Jack sat in the arm chair, legs crossed and watching him intently as he sat up. Crow was positioned on the floor, head resting on his arms which sat on the table. Aki was beside him on the sofa holding a small wash cloth in her hand as the twins stood on opposite sides of the couch, hovering over him.

A soft touch came to his face to brush away some of his hair. Aki sat silently watching, red eyes staring back at him. She didn't even seem to care the others were there, watching and waiting for him to speak. On the coffee table, the bracket had been pushed aside, allowing for a small bowl of ice water to be placed beside where he had been stretched out. While one wash cloth sat submerged in the cool liquid, the girl held another one in her hands, slowly ringing it in her hands. The silence was deadly. He knew that his lies had caught up with him at last. They wanted answers and he was finally backed into a corner.

"Aki…" he muttered. Moving his head lightly, he could feel a lingering feeling of a headache clawing at his temples. "What happened?"

"You went rigid and then just passed out on the kitchen floor," Crow explained, not even bothering to bring his head up from his spot resting on the table. "Jack and I hauled your sorry ass in here and you haven't moved an inch for about an hour." Even though his tone was harsh, he could see his friend's face soften suddenly, as if forgetting his annoyance.

Shock overcame him as he quickly sat up. Pulling his legs up so as not to hit Aki, Yusei put this feet back to the floor. He didn't feel as weak this time around, which was a positive sign. Though it was the only positive thing. While Crow was softening as he brought himself up, Jack had yet to remove his stare from him, nor had he moved in general. All he did was keep his arms crossed, eyes locked to him. His heart felt as if it could have leaped out of his chest as his head was spinning with questions and uncertainty. Taking in a deep breath, he could almost still smell the blood of the battlefield in the air. And it made his stomach turn sour.

"You should take it easy Yusei," Ruka told from her perch atop the arm of the sofa. Tossing her pigtails lightly, she gave a small smile. "You still look really pale."

Rising to his feet, Yusei ignored her completely. Uneasiness still lingered over him for he could feel his hands trembling. He needed air and space to think over what he saw. Confusion didn't exactly cover how he was feeling. It was full out war. Soldiers were dying and blood was being split for the sake of the city. Rowta had once again appeared, but to save and protect him from Cortez so that he could summon the dragon. And yet, what seemed the most unsettling was that the mark of the spider had appeared. It made no sense, nor did it seem to show any sign of logic appearing anytime soon.

Take hold of his head for a moment, he tried desperately to bring his pulse down, though his adrenaline was still way too high. 'Why? Why did I see that?'

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack's voice cut through his thoughts, halting his steps. It took a moment for Yusei to realize that he had started towards the door, unconsciously desiring fresh air for his growing headache.

Looking back at his friend, he forced out a weak smile. "I'm just getting some air. Maybe it will help me remember my-"

Jack was out in his chair in a heartbeat. Taking hold of Yusei's shirt, the blond spun him around, bringing him nose to nose with him. Crow and the others jumped from their seats, shock spreading through the room like wildfire. "I have had it with your lies!" he roared, throwing Yusei back, pinning him securely against the wall.

Flinching at the unexpected pain, Yusei groaned. "Huh?"

Rotating his fist to tighten his hold on his shirt, the blond leaned back slightly. "I can see it in your eyes. You're lying again. You can remember everything you dreamed and I demand to know what happened!"

"Jack!" Aki shouted, throwing the small washcloth down to the table. "What is your problem?"

He glared back over his shoulder to the others, his purple eyes narrowed. "My problem?" Within seconds, his gaze was back to burning deeply into his dazed best friend. "What's yours, huh Yusei? You have barely spoken to us and every time we have asked you about your nightmare, you make up some lame excuse or change the subject!" he was now shaking with rage, fists turning white. While Aki took a step forward to attempt to stop him, Crow put his hand up, shaking his head. He didn't need words to tell her that this is what was needed.

Yusei cast his eyes down to the floor, trying desperately to escape the violet glare of Jack. He wanted nothing more than to blurt out what he thought these spells were, but no one would believe him. Yusei himself wouldn't believe it because it was next to impossible. "I just...can't tell you." He finally mumbled. "I don't even know what I have dreamed. So...how can I explain something I myself don't understand?"

The words made Jack tighten his grasp on him, making Yusei flinch again. "I thought you and I were like brothers! You never had any issue telling me anything before and now you are lying left and right!" Taking in a sharp breath, he took a quick step to the side, sending the black haired man swinging past him and to the ground with his release. He hit the ground with a sickening thud, grunting from the brute force from the throw. For a moment, Yusei sat dazed on the hardwood floor, unsure of what had just happened. Jack stood above him, panting heavily as he continued to tremble from his anger.

"Jack," he muttered, lowering his head in thought. "I tried to tell you. But," he stopped, unsure of how to word it. No matter what he would say, it would be crazy-sounding. There was so much to be said, but to know even where to begin was truly the challenge.

"But what Yusei?" Crow finally asked from behind, forcing him to gaze over his shoulder. He could see his friend kneeling behind him, prepared to help him to his feet again if need be. "What are you hiding?"

Seeing Yusei close his eyes, Jack curled his upper lip. "Do I seriously have to beat it out of you?" he roared, beginning to reach down to him. "I thought we were long since past this."

Aki stepped forward, throwing her arms out to the sides, "Why don't you learn the concept of understanding Jack!" she shouted, causing the room to go silent with shock, "I don't see you even trying to give him a second to collect his thoughts!"

"He has had two weeks to 'collect his thoughts'. Now he is just flat out hiding things from us. Avoiding us. I'm sick of it. If it has to do with the signers, then we have a right to know!" He bellowed, glaring down at the girl.

Ruka managed to squeeze herself between the two, Rua not far behind. "Guys, please stop arguing." she begged, looking as if she herself was starting to get a headache as well.

"Jack! Back off!" the girl's brother interjected, popping up beside his sister. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yusei screamed, silencing the group. He looked up at the others who looked at him in surprise. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice to them. But he couldn't help but his head, the black haired young man pulled himself to his feet once again. No matter how many deep breaths he had taken in, it was not going to suppress just how angry he was. Something was starting to stir within him, something that was far beyond his control. He kept his back turned to the rest of the group, too ashamed to even look them in the eye. He had raised his voice to his only friends. The people he was convinced that he could tell anything. Especially after what he had been through with them. "I have enough of this whole thing." he muttered under his breath.

Aki took in a sharp breath, surprised still has the complete change in personality in her friend. "What's wrong?"

Crossing his arms again, Jack rolled his eyes. "Why bother asking him? He'll probably just lie again." Pointing a finger out at him, he glared with a hate that had not been there since their duel the night Yusei found out he was a signer. "If he can't tell me the damn truth about what's wrong with him, then he is no friend and no brother of mine!"

"Jack!" Crow exclaimed, grabbing hold of his shoulder roughly.

In all the years he had known him, there was never a moment that he wanted to hit him anymore than now. Yusei could feel his hands ball into fists, his nails digging into his palm. He did everything he could to contain his anger, making sure to keep his eyes away from him. Usually, Yusei was proud to be the most level-headed out of the three of them, but this was pushing him to the edge. It took a lot to get him upset, but Jack was just the person to push all the right buttons at the wrong time.

_'How does it feel? Your bonds are weakening with your fellow signers._' the voice muttered again in his head. '_Soon, you will fall completely under my control_.'

Starting forward, Yusei ignored the taunts and the threats. His anger was growing too rapidly for him to remain in the house for much longer. He kept his head down, needing to get some air before he snapped completely. "I'm going for a walk." he muttered.

"The lone wolf bullshit isn't going to work for much longer Yusei!" Jack insisted on continuing, despite Crow's pull on his shoulder to get him to back off. "If we show up tomorrow without you there, the world will be at our doorstep, wondering where their precious king is!"

That was the final straw. Spinning on his heels, Yusei stormed back across the room in a hurry, coming within six inches of his taller friend. He could see that Jack was indeed taken aback by his actions, knowing that it was completely unlike him. But none of that seemed to matter. "What Jack? What is it you want me to say?" he yelled, feeling his face fluster from shouting. Everything he was building up was threatening to spill over. It had only happened once before, and it ended with him falling into Momentum and living. He couldn't keep it inside any longer. No matter how much the voice protested and threatened, Yusei was ready to break.

"My nightmare? That's what you are so desperate to know, right?" he shouted, feeling himself shake. He had never felt this kind of anger before. No matter what had happened in his life, this was one of the only moments he was truly angry. "Well, I'm sorry Jack. But its a little difficult to say that I kept dreaming that I killed my mother over and over again. Having her tell me that it was her last act to protect me by having me sacrifice her! Nearly dying as I had this burned into my skin." he screamed, hold up his arm with the mark on it.

Aki covered her mouth with a hand, closing her eyes at the thought. She knew that there was something that really made Yusei feel bad about his dream, but she could have never imagined that. Yusei had never mentioned anything in that detail. The thought made her feel a tad bit squeamish. Turning away from the boys, she attempted to hide her paled face.

Sitting down for a moment, Crow dropped his jaw a bit. "Oh man," he spoke softly, trying to think over what he was just told. "Yusei..."

Once again, Jack had let his temper get the best of him. He could see the twins hiding behind Aki and Crow, watching him and his friend carefully. Everyone almost seemed too scared to say anything to try and calm the black haired man down. It was always Jack's place to explode and get mad. Even Crow would do it on occasion, if he was pushed just a little too far. But never Yusei. He could see him shaking, his hands turning white from the loss of blood from holding them so tightly. Though what was making the blond even more uneasy was his eyes. Anger didn't quiet cover it.

And yet Jack stood firm in his spot, watching the anger filled blue eyes stare him down. Even though he knew that Yusei was mad, a smile couldn't help but form on the corner of his lips. He felt like he and Yusei were kids again; having an argument over the dumbest things. He couldn't even begin to count how many times he had watched him glare at him for whatever reason, fighting over a cheap duel move or lying to Martha about something. But there was one thing Jack knew that Yusei was always set off on. It was his family. It always that way. Fights would break out when Jack brought it up when they were younger, though it was always abruptly ended by Martha tugging at his ear and firmly telling him to leave the younger of the two alone. And now here they were again.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" Yusei did everything he could to keep his composer. He could feel his frustration wanting to pour out in tears and let his knees give once more, letting himself stay on the floor this time if he fell. The shock on his friend's face made it even harder to keep everything together. It was as if he was outside of himself, watching carefully, almost scared in a way. "That I keep having nightmares about how this whole thing started? With marks and sacrifice and people that I have never seen before telling me that they know who I am before I was me? That I feel like I am going insane? Is that-"

"I'm sorry." the words were soft, making Yusei withdraw slightly. For a moment, the two stood in silence, letting the words echo through the room. Jack kept his face looking stern and cool. And yet, in his eyes, Yusei could see concern growing. "...I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Surprise appeared on his face as he took a step back, unsure of what had just happened. He had just been apologized to by Jack. That never was the case. It was always Yusei who said he was sorry after a fight. Never the other way around. He felt his rage slowly beginning to diminish as he continued to stare at his friend. "...what did you say?" he muttered, still trembling.

Taking in a deep breath, Jack placed a firm grasp onto his shoulder. "Yusei, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. But if you had just told us that you were this upset, then I would have backed off."

Yusei swallowed hard, feeling his anger slowly begin to disappear with the lump in his throat. He knew that was only part of the truth. It did bother him to that he had killed his mother by sacrifice in his dream. It still made his skin crawl to think that his subconscious was letting him think that way. But in his anger filled rant, he had left out the other factor. Atzi and Rowta were still somehow behind the dreams. Too many factors were still in play here. And if it meant that the others could believe him for a little while longer about it just being unsettling and bothersome to him, then so be it. He knew he would have to confront the two people again if he wanted answers. Besides, he was still feeling too tired to have Jack be mad at him any longer.

"Its okay Jack. You didn't know," he muttered back, a smile slowly curving onto his lips. "I just don't want you guys to get involved. I...," he stopped, looking down to the floor, feeling his face grow red. He was beginning to feel weak again, wishing nothing more than to sit down and rest for a few minutes. It was the most irritating feeling in the world.

"Its fine," Jack cut him off, squeezing his shoulder a little. Glancing over to the table, he quickly looked for a way out of the argument so that he could find some way to get his friend to relax. He could still feel that his shoulders were tense and he still shook slightly, refusing to fully calm down and let his adrenaline waver. "We already finish up the duels for tomorrow." he told, motioning with his head to the table beside them. Yusei noticed that Crow hadn't bothered to clean up the bracket paper, it still laid out on the table. "But we still need to figure out the game plan for tomorrow morning."

Yusei looked over the table carefully, taking in a deep breath. "So, are you going to object to me dueling again then?" he questioned softly, his voice feeling sore from yelling.

Outside of the shop, the clock struck the hour. Six loud chimes echoed through the now quiet house as the room slowly began to loose it tension. Yusei looked down at the table where the bracket had been opened up, trying to force his mind to the matter at hand. Tomorrow was the exhibitions and they needed a game plan as Crow had spoken earlier. Their matches had been determined but he still needed to prep his deck for a duel. At that very moment, he would do anything to forget the anger he had just felt. But all he wanted to do was lay down and rest for a moment.

Nodding to himself, he looked back to the others. "Its six now. Since the matches are being held in the arena, we should probably head into the city tonight and stay over there." Yusei finally piped up, knowing that he had to take charge again. "Rua. Ruka. Is it alright if we stay at your house tonight? We have to be at the tournament early tomorrow for check in."

The two let their faces light up in surprise at the idea. "Of course you guys can! Our parents are away on business in Africa for a whole month." the boy explained, not even bothering to hide his excitement at the idea. "We have enough spare bedrooms for everyone too!"

Ruka smiled at her brother's enthusiasm. "We'll call ahead to make sure that all the spare rooms are made up for you guys." she added with a grin. Taking hold of her brother's hand, she quickly pulled him into the kitchen to use the phone.

"I'll go and get ready too," Aki told softly, starting towards the hall. Before she got very far, she quickly turned on her heels to face the three of them again. Though Jack and Crow expected her to just simply ask them when she should be ready, the girl said nothing. Coming up in front of Yusei, she gently brought her hand up, resting it to his brow. She stood silent for a moment, letting her hand run from his forehead down to his cheek. The young man felt his face flush for a moment, knowing that Crow and Jack were exchanging looks behind his back. But deep down, he wished that they would have just leave to let him and the girl be alone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked him, snapping his thoughts away from just how beautiful she looked at that moment. "Martha would kill me if you went and-"

Bringing his own hand up, Yusei pulled her's away, bringing it down to his side again. A soft grin came to his face as he lightly squeezed Aki's hand in his own for reassurance. "Don't worry about me," he told her. "I promise you it will be okay. Nothing will go wrong."

It took a moment, but Aki returned the smile. She tightened her hold on his hand, stepping away for the door. "Okay. I believe you." Behind her hair, Yusei could see the faint beginnings of a blush. "I...I'm going to get my things. I'll be down in a minute." And with that, she released his hand and quickly disappeared from the room before her reddening face became even worse.

Yusei stood there, letting the smile on his face linger. For a brief moment, nothing with the new threat or even his fight with Jack seemed to phase him. That was once again another close moment with the girl that he had wished would never end. Every time she touched him, he could hear his heat beating in his ears and his pulse skyrocket. Since that night where he had almost kissed her, he wanted more of that kind of time with her.

"Hey," Crow's voice started, his hand resting firmly to Yusei's shoulder. "Maybe you do still have a fever." His words dripped with sarcasm as he leaned in, a sly grin on his face. "After all, I've never seen you so red before. Maybe the only cure is a little one on one time with Aki."

But Yusei ignored the comment, pretending to clear his throat to try and keep his face from reddening. "I don't know what you are talking about." he told flatly, heading for the door himself. He took in a deep breath, slowing his pulse a little with every intake of air. "I'm going to get my deck and clothes for tomorrow. We're out of here in ten." And with that, he disappeared into the hallway.

Reaching down to the table, Crow snatched up the bracket into his hands. He looked over to the blond who stood beside him, arms crossed and his eyes still looked on the doorway. As the red head began to fold up the paper, he averted his eyes down so as not to make contact with Jack. "You still don't believe his story." he said flatly, the smile fading away.

And yet, Jack shook his head. "I do think that what he said is true about the nightmare. But I don't think its the only thing."

"Ya think?" the red head asked, finally managing to fold up the large piece of paper.

Looking over his shoulder, Jack let his icy stare soften, "I just hope he can tell us what it is before its too late. There is something there that is just lost on him. And that never happens." Shoving his hands into his pockets, the blond let himself relax slightly. Though he didn't want to, he let himself show something that he hated to admit he had on his mind: concern. "We need to be there for Yusei even more now."

Shoving the envelop back into his vest's pocket, Crow gave a small nod. He moved to pick up the twins empty tea cups as he let a sigh escape him. "I know that he doesn't want our help for whatever reason." He stacked the cups one on top of the other, balancing them perfectly as if he had done it a thousand times before. "But Yusei isn't the kind of guy to keep big news away from us. I'm just worried that he is gonna explode again if he continues to hold in information."

Jack averted his gaze. "Or maybe he can't ask us for help just yet." He brought his hand up to his chin, allowing for him to assume a look of deep thought. His violet eyes narrowed as he stared off into nothing, his mind wandering. "I think there is more to this than just dreams."

"Like what?" Crow turned to move into the kitchen, continuing his balancing act with no issues what so ever. Placing the dishes into the sink, he quickly flipped on the water and let it drench the cups as he grabbed for the soap. "What else could they be besides dreams?"

Pulling his hand away from his face, the blond turned for the door once more. His long coat flared out as he shot a glare back to his red headed friend. "Only Yusei can tell us that. But he is leaving out a very important part of the puzzle. And I just have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that-"

"That this is another threat to the city," the young man finished, slamming the water off. Crow kept his eyes averted down to the murky, soapy water for a moment, letting his mind wander back to the battles against their former enemy. For one reason or another, the night in Momentum stood out in his mind like a sore thumb. When he watched Yusei fall to what he thought was his death, only to be returned for a reason that his friend never told him about. Though why it was the one thing that seemed to cross his mind, he didn't quite understand.

"Exactly," Jack nodded. "And I refuse to let something like that happen again. We will figure out what is going on. Even if it means causing Yusei some kind of pain. I refuse to let other people get hurt because he couldn't handle something." He didn't wait to hear Crow respond to him as he was out into the hallway and was gone from sight.

Crow opened his mouth to respond, only to see that he was now alone. Shaking his head, he quickly began to wash the dishes so that he could go and get ready himself. Looking out the window that sat in the kitchen, he couldn't help but look out at the city. While the lights of the buildings were beginning to shimmer in the low remaining sunlight, something seemed off. Far off along the edge of the skyline, thick black clouds slowly began to roll in. Small little flashes of lighting could be seen rumbling inside, the low growls of thunder echoing.

"That's weird," he muttered to himself, beginning to dry the last of the cups. "We weren't supposed to have rain tonight." Seeing another flash of lighting, an uneasy chill ran down his spine. It was strange. Normally he would jump to watch an amazing thunderstorm without questioning anything. But for some reason, he felt his nerves beginning to rise.

"Crow! Come on! We have to get going!" Ruka's voice called from the hallway, breaking his stare with the wild weather outside.

Shaking his head slightly, the man quickly moved to put the dishes away into the cabinet. "Yeah. I'm coming!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Oh this story. I am so excited to write more of this. Its getting crazy and I hope to keep up with the updates. Don't forget to read and review!


	12. Hints of A Priestess

**Author's Notes:** Well guys, this is a long one. But for my faithshipping fans, this one is for you. Nothing over the top. But I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Hints of A Priestess

The air was cool as the duelists pulled out of the shop, taking off down the narrow streets of Neo-Domino City. While Yusei and Jack rode solo, Aki and Crow thought it best to take the twins on their d-wheels. It would be easier for them and faster than having the kids wait for their parents driver to take them home. The four motorcycles took off through the traffic, weaving in and out as if it were nothing. While Ruka clung tightly to Crow as he pulled around a large truck, Rua grinned ear to ear as Aki followed suit, letting out a shout of pure joy as they passed by Yusei, taking the lead towards Tops apartments.

It was just what Yusei needed as the cool night air rushed past him. Despite the heavy traffic streets, it felt like he was the only one on the road. To some, it may seem silly to think that riding a d-wheel was some kind of escape. But to Yusei, it was the only one. The world of speed was something that was understood by few and experienced fully by those would can appreciate it. And after his killer headaches and unsettling nightmares, this was just what he needed.

Though, the thought of the duels tomorrow made him even more excited. It seemed like ages since he was able to have a real challenge against anyone on the field. Granted, training bouts with Jack and the others were all fine. But having to teach the twins while dueling them was something that even though he didn't mind doing, could find troublesome after a while. And of course, he couldn't forget those who had found where he lived and demanded to duel the new king. However, any one of those challengers didn't last long against his quick combos. He did manage to make ties and connections to a lot of them while some demanded rematches, Though, they were quickly swayed by being told they would have to deal with Jack or Crow if they wanted another shot at Yusei.

The thought made him smile as he followed behind the remainder of his team. Crow had retaken the lead while Ruka pleaded with him to go a little slower. Aki and Rua were close behind, trying to find an opening for them to slip back into the lead. Jack remained at a steady pace, every once in a while catching a glance back to where Yusei was. Even though he knew Jack said he was sorry for what he had done earlier, he could still tell that the blond did not believe every word he said. With the right amount of belief as well. There was still too many unanswered questions to be had. But if was something that Yusei was meant to know, then he would make sure to find out as quickly as possible. That is, before the others could find out or even be involved.

"Yusei," Crow's voice came over the radio, breaking his thoughts as he hung another left onto a less crowded street, "Ruka says that their cook has made us a huge dinner. We can all eat and then work on our decks afterwards before we crash for the night. Sound good?"

Nodding, he gave a small grin. "Sounds great." A sudden roll of thunder crashed from above, making him cringe a little bit. Even now, thunder never meant a good thing. The last two times he had seen such fierce weather, Atzi and Rowta were not far behind. The thought made sent a small chill down his spine. "Let's get inside the garage before that rainstorm hits."

"Tell me about it. I would rather not spend my whole evening drying out our runners." his friend laughed, speeding up ever so slightly.

Snatching one more glance in front of him, Yusei watched as Crow and Aki both managed to turn into the garage at the same time. Their little race ended in a draw. And despite everything else that Yusei could manage to think of, he knew that the twins and Crow would fight it out throughout most of dinner to see who was really the winner.

* * *

Upon entering the twins home, the team was met with one of the largest dinners they had seen in ages. It was the first time in a few days that the two had been home and it was always their pleasure to have the older duelists visit. Their overnight bags were taken off to their respective rooms as they were lead straight to the dining room. And, as Yusei predicted, the conversations were mostly on whom won the race up to the apartment. Though, it quickly switched back over to the competition looming the next day.

While the others devoured the various meats, pastas, and salads that had been laid out before them, Yusei couldn't find his appetite. Even though he had managed to let out some of his frustrations in his fight with Jack, there was something still lingering in the back of his mind. Atzi and Rowta's appearance had made him feel as if deep down, he was still going mad. He wanted to tell the others about the two, but every time he was close to bringing them up, his mark would flare or that voice in his head would stop his words. It was as if they didn't want to be found out. At least, not yet.

Pushing his chicken around his plate for the fifth time, Yusei propped his head onto his hand, watching the plate with a blank gaze. He wanted nothing more than to eat and relax with everyone else. He could hear their laughter as they carried on as if there was nothing wrong. But he couldn't even allow himself to fake it. Jack had struck way too close to home when he called him out that afternoon. Not to mention he couldn't shake the dream.

'The dragon had let me live,' he thought, letting his vegetables roll across the plate lazily. 'That's what Rowta said. Was I not supposed to?' the thought made him shutter slightly. The idea of being killed in such a vivid dream made him wonder what would actually happen to him when he woke up. Or if he would even wake up at all.

"Come on Yusei!" a harsh slap on his shoulder snapped him back to attention. "We're gonna win tomorrow and make them know that we mean business for the tournament!" Crow announced, bringing Yusei's thoughts back to the table. The red head was on his feet, his glass of fruit punch high above his head. He could see the others holding up their drinks as well, making him quickly grab hold of his own.

Jack nodded, lazily lifting his glass in return. "Here here," he said with a grin. He tossed back his drink quickly, finishing off the remaining punch. "Let's hope that nothing goes wrong as well. And maybe Yusei can stay awake long enough to have his match." the blond smirked, getting a chuckle from the rest of the group.

"Jack," Ruka groaned, still holding up her glass. "I thought you agreed to play nice."

Rolling his eyes, Yusei placed his glass back to the table. "Its alright Ruka. As long as I can maybe get a decent night's sleep tonight, I doubt we'll have any issues." Pushing his chair back, the young man rose to his feet. He moved around the table quickly, trying to shake off the stares. "I'm gonna go outside and work on my deck." Yusei didn't even wait for a response. He was gone from the table and across the room at a quickened pace towards the open rooftop garden.

Watching him leave, Aki narrowed her eyes slightly. Since they had arrived in the city, the young man still seemed overly jumpy. He was lost in such deep thought that it was starting to fall completely out of the normal for him. Granted, he wasn't one to talk much but even this was out of his range of average.

"Well Aki?" Ruka's voice asked softly, making the girl turn her head back to the table. Ruka sat beside her, a small grin on her face. Jack and the others had become deep in conversation on various duel techniques, leaving the girls to have their own. "Are you going to go after him?"

Her words made the Black Rose straighten up. "What? What do you mean?"

Smiling happily, Ruka motioned with her head. "If there was ever a moment to be able to talk to him, now is the time. I mean, the guys have dismissed the dreams at this point. Maybe you can find out something that we can't. And besides," she let her grin turn sly, making Aki raise an eyebrow. "I know he would really love to spend some alone time with you."

Aki's face flushed. "Ru—Ruka!"

"I see how he looks at you," the girl continued quietly, afraid the boys might overhear their 'girl talk'. "Trust me."

There were no words. Aki watched as Ruka turned away from her with a small wink, jumping back into the conversation about the various competition for the team tomorrow. Aki sat quietly for a moment, letting the words echo in her head. She couldn't help but wonder if Ruka was really right. Granted, she hadn't even mentioned the moment last week when he had almost kissed her. That was still clear as day in her thoughts and it always made her smile. If his mark hadn't reacted, then maybe things might be different. Though, she wasn't sure if it was just the moment or if it was something he really wanted. Before she could even realize it, Aki found herself on her feet, slowly heading towards the door.

* * *

A small fire pit roared and crackled as Aki moved out onto the large balcony, enjoying the fresh air and trying her best to keep warm. Of all the places in the city that she had stayed, this had to be the most breath-taking. The city lights seemed to shimmer wildly in the night as she could hear the sounds of runners circling through the city's new track system. A soft breeze swept over the area, letting a few leaves fall through the nighttime air from the trees outside on the terrace. The twins family always made sure that there were plants and flowers out on their rooftop balcony, adding some nature to the harsh and cool look of the city that surrounded them. The rose bushes off on the corner of the area were still not in bloom, for the weather was still on the chilly side. But we always look forward to when they would be back in bloom. She could see the incoming storm moving swiftly, flashes of lighting illuminating the horizon.

But the city was not the reason for her to come outside. There, leaning against the railing stood Yusei. He had barely spoken at dinner, though every time he did it seemed like forced conversation with a fake smile. She could see past it in a heartbeat. If there is one thing that Aki could recognize was the young man's smile. She felt weak in the knees at just the thought of him smiling at her. And yet, he just stood there, staring out blankly at the city below.

Walking through the open area, she passed the large fountain that stretched along the roof. The water spouts had been turned off for the night, leaving the water clear and still. She could see the reflection of the clouds perfectly as if it were a mirror, completely undisturbed and flawless. Overhead, the sky rumbled as the thunder from the incoming storm, making her shutter ever so slightly. Crossing her arms, she slowly began to approach Yusei. Even if she could find words, she had no idea where to begin. What could she say to him after what she had seen earlier?

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here much longer," she finally spoke up, stopping a few feet behind him. And yet, Yusei did not move. He continued to lean against the railing, letting the wind mess his hair as he watched the storm on the distance. "Or at this rate, you might get electrocuted if that storm gets any closer."

Yusei looked up to the her, blue eyes questioning Aki's words, "Huh?"

Glancing back down, the girl sighed, "Guess you really were deep in thought then." she told. She moved up beside him, letting her arms lean against the cool metal railing. "Still thinking about your fight with Jack?"

He nodded very lightly, turning his gaze back to the city. For a moment, the two just stood there in silence, unsure of what to say or even do. It had become almost awkward to speak with her after how close she seemed to be getting to him. He couldn't place why it was strange, though he could guess Jack and Crow would make up something to make him fluster and be embarrassed around her. On top of everything else that was happening, the last thing he wanted was to try and figure out how he felt for Aki. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, watching him carefully.

Bringing her hand up to his, Aki could she him tense slightly. "I had never seen you be so angry before. Jack really gave you a beating and then you both just kind of shrugged it off as if it didn't happen. I'm just..."

"...worried." The man sighed and looked skyward. He closed his eyes and let the wind kiss his face, as if trying to hear the words it told him. For a moment, he really wished that he could find the answer so simply. "I don't want to worry you Aki. I'm just as confused as you are. I wanna know what's happening. I never..."

Placing her hand onto his back, Aki smiled to him. "You never what Yusei?"

Her voice was soft and full of understanding, making Yusei look to her once more. He couldn't place it in the least bit, but for some reason the smile she had made the cool air disappear and made it seem as if nothing mattered. Like he could tell her anything and have it be okay. It was a feeling he had only had once, when he and the guys were still kids. That he could tell someone everything and have them believe his words. And yet, all he could do was pull his hand away from hers, tucking it back into his arms and out of sight.

"Forget it," he muttered, looking back to the approaching storm clouds. "You should go back inside. Its going to rain soon and its getting late."

"What about you?" she asked, leaning over a little to try and catch a glimpse of his face.

And yet Yusei recoiled himself, looking off to the other side of him. He couldn't look at her and have his head spin with questions on how he felt for her again. The headache he already had would only get worse and those eyes of hers could always see right through him and get him to speak anything on his mind. He didn't want her to get hurt or be involved with Atzi and Rowta. She had gone through too much already and he couldn't stand to see her hurt again.

"I'll be in a few," Yusei finally spoke, keeping his eyes averted away from her.

Aki nodded, "I can wait then." Placing herself down onto one of the lounge chairs, Aki tucked her hands under her legs to keep them warm. She kicked her feet out in front of her and leaned back slightly. She gazed up into the semi-starry sky above, though scattered clouds were starting to roll overhead. While the city lights and almost full moon made it next to impossible to see all of them, she could make out a few points of light. "Yusei?"

"Yeah?" the young man asked, his voice soft.

"I hope you'll reconsider dueling tomorrow." She confessed, feeling her face fluster. "You still look really sick and you didn't even touch your dinner. And well,"

Yusei glanced upward, his hair slightly blowing in the cool wind, "Not you too Aki." he said, no surprise in his voice, but rather some kind of hurt. "Rua and Ruka had one of their maids fussing over making me take medicine and everything. I keep telling you that it will be fine. I'm not sick anymore. Just a little tired."

But Aki was not convinced. Bringing her feet up, she slowly let them kick in front of her, letting her eyes focus on the tips of her shoes. "We're all concerned when you of all people are getting so sick. Aren't you the least bit worried for yourself?"

Closing his eyes, he only smiled. It was a rare sight to see Yusei grin at someone's concern, but it was all a broken record to him at this point. They voiced their worry multiple times already. At this rate, Yusei thought he would have been able to repeat it word for word come the morning. He tried to hide the facts and it was putting strain on him; strain and pain. And now it was starting to show. Large bags had formed underneath his once youthful eyes. His body posture and stance was that of a tired man who need a break. After all, every time he closed his eyes, he claimed to see nightmares and visions that made him want to be sick. So, his only choice was to try and force himself awake.

"Please don't think I can't handle this," he paused, barely glancing over his shoulder at her. His eyes were filled with a relaxed and calm gaze that she had not seen in what seemed like ages. "I promised you that I would be okay. And I mean it."

Letting her feet drop back to the ground, she smiled back at him. "I know I can believe you. But still I," she paused, the breeze making her shutter slightly. Bringing her hands up, she crossed her arms and rubbed them lightly, trying to keep a little bit warmer. "You just...keep us together. I don't want to see you fall apart."

Suddenly, something wrapped around her shoulders, making her jump ever so slightly. Warmth quickly ran over her as she looked up to see Yusei standing there, his face stern. He was close to her, adjusting his jacket around her tiny frame. Though, he refused to let his eyes make contact with her own as he pulled his hands away, shoving them back into his pockets. Yusei looked towards the house. He could see the others sitting around the large dining room table, the twins going over cards and strategies with Jack and Crow. The blond did not look as thrilled as his friend did as Rua pulled cards and was giving him ideas on how to duel. Though Crow did not seem to mind at all, getting a good laugh out of his friend trying to shoo away the boy.

"Head back inside Aki," he finally said quietly, making her look back to the house as well. "I just need a little more time alone."

Aki pulled the coat tighter about her shoulders. The coat smelled just like him, though there was a faint scent of garage lingering in the fibers. He never went anywhere without that coat, making her blush that he was willing to give it to her so easily. Her red locks draped over her shoulder as the wind played and tossed them around. She couldn't understand why he refused to look at her. All she wanted was to stare him in the eye and let her hand brush his cheek like she had earlier. It was as if he unsure of himself on something. Like he was struggling to finally just tell her something that was on his mind but the words would just not come. And in a way, it hurt.

Rising to her feet, she came up beside him. She let her hand brush against his gently, her fingers ever so lightly grazing his. She kept her eyes locked away from him, though it took every ounce of her strength to keep her focus on something else. "I'm here if you want to talk." she whispered, hearing the thunder roll closer.

The words ran in his ears, making him tense. Looking back to the girl, Yusei could feel a dull burning in his arm begin once more. His pulse began to race as she pressed passed him, starting towards the house, keeping her back to him. Closing his eyes, he took in a sharp breath, trying to focus his thoughts again. And forget about the sharp stabbing in his arm.

'_Ah. The priestess is coming back to you, isn't she_?' the voice he had now begun to hate piped in, making him swallow harshly. Opening his eyes once more, Yusei found that the rooftop garden and apartment had disappeared. He stood in the familiar prayer room he had seen before in his first dream. But this time, there were no priests and no chanting. Only a few spare candles had been lit, just enough for him to see a person before him.

She was cloaked in beautiful robes, her long black hair down to the middle of her back. Unlike what Atzi looked like, she had gold chains braided into her hair while small jewels held her feathers within. She stared at him with a very strong and beautiful gaze. A small pendant hung in the middle of her forehead while a matching one sat square on her chest. Her clothing was stunning; silk and leather woven into a top that barely covered her breasts. While her cloak sat about her shoulders, he could see her long and slender legs poking out from underneath. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of red as her hair and bangs were pulled back into a small clasp that rolled up atop her head. Two long pieces hung down to about her shoulders on either side of her head.

'Aki?' he muttered, feeling his face burn at the lack of clothing she had.

But the woman kept her face stern, giving him a small bow of the head. "Prince, please know I am here for you. The dragon chose me to serve you. And I shall be beside you until the end." Letting her cape flow out behind her, she started towards the center of the room once more, prepping herself into enter into prayer.

It was soft, but quick. He took hold of her hand, keeping her from leaving. Looking down, he could see the jewelry covering her fingers and he couldn't help but keep her near him. He heard her gasp at the sudden hold on her, making her turn back around. Her eyes met his quickly, though her face suddenly flustered.

"Please don't leave me." he muttered softly, pulling her back to him. In one swift motion, she fell right into him, letting him put his arms around her tiny frame. He stroked her soft hair, feeling her hands slowly moving onto what he realized was his apparently bare chest. "Not just yet."

"Yusei?" Closing his eyes again, the young man felt his mark's pain begin to fade. He could smell the faint scent of flowers as he felt his senses begin to clear again. The dim lit room had faded back into the rooftop, the cool breeze making him shiver. For a moment, he felt his head spin as he got his bearings. Though he felt like he could have let his legs give out, something was preventing him from doing so.

Aki was holding tightly to him, his arms tightly wrapped around her. While one arm was around her small waist, the other was on her head, his fingers running their way through her soft hair. He felt his face grow hot, his pulse sky rocketing. This had happened in his mind. But then how was it that he had the girl in his arms? 'Did I just...hallucinate one of my dreams? But if that was the case then... '

"Yusei?" he heard her mutter, making him tense. Looking down, he could see the girl looking up at him, her face flustered and her eyes soft. "What was that?" she asked, showing no signs of objecting to the fact that he was still holding her tightly to him.

Pulling back from her slightly, Yusei knew his face was bright red. He had no idea that he had even grabbed her. He thought it had been another vision. Though it explained why it felt so real to him. And yet, he made no effort to release her. Yusei couldn't help but keep his hand running though her hair as she watched him; confused but seemingly happy.

"Aki," he muttered softly, pulling away from her. The cold air bit at his skin, taking him a moment to remember that his jacket was around Aki. "What do you mean?"

Bringing her head off of his chest, the girl struggled to look up at him. Like him, she had paled slightly, her arms trembling as she tried to push off of him. Moving her hands to his bare arms, Aki kept her eyes locked to his. "Your eyes kinda had this blank look in them as you grabbed my arm. But then," she paused, biting her lip slightly as he cheeks flushed.

Yusei raised an eyebrow, "Then what?" He didn't like where this was going.

"My mark reacted. I closed my eyes for just a second and then I was in this dim lit room." she looked off to the side, trying to gather her thoughts to the best of her ability. "It was strange. I could smell herbs burning and there were strange drawings all over the walls. I was trying to do something, but someone would not let go of my hand. When I turned around," she looked back to him, confusion now taking over her thoughts. "It was you. I called you...'my prince'," Aki whispered, "And you were dressed in this...strange outfit. Feathers in your hair and you looked like hell. Like you had been in a fight. You had a scar on your face," she brought her hand up to rest on his cheek with the yellow tattoo. "Right where your marker is."

Taking in a sharp breath, Yusei grew pale. "You saw it too?" he muttered, shock washing over him. He took her hand, pulling it away from his face. She was shaking in his hold, trying desperately to stay on her feet and not pass out in his hold. She looked as weak as he felt. The thunder crashed ominously, rattling them as they moved to straighten up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly, finally releasing him from her hold. Bringing up her hands, she tugged at the coat around her shoulders. Though she swayed lightly on her feet, she seemed to be able to keep her balance. "What was that? Why did I call you a prince?"

"I think you need to sit down Aki," Yusei told. There was no longer any way around it. She had seen it. For one reason or another, she had seen the world that he had been dreaming for two weeks. And he had to try and explain it to her. "You look really pale."

But she swayed on her feet, unable to find her balance in the cool night air. "Yusei," she muttered, letting her eyes roll back into her head. The girl fell forward right back into his hold, forcing him to stagger slightly. She was warm in against his now chilled skin, her breathing steady as he struggled to hold her against his own weakening legs. But her refused to let her hit the ground. No matter what it took.

"Aki? Hey! Are you alright?" he asked, trying to adjust her dead weight against him.

A low moan came from the girl, making him tense slightly as she moved. "I'm just feeling a little dizzy," she muttered, letting her hand come up to his shirt. Aki clung tightly to him, trying to regain her equilibrium.

Yusei couldn't help but forget about the sound of his heart beating in his ears as she hung on him. There was no other way around it. After all, if he told her, then maybe it may make him feel less crazy. Though he doubted it. Either way, he had to finally tell her. "I'm sorry Aki. It's all my fault."

"What? Yusei, its okay. I just," she muttered, though was quickly cut off by the young man tightening his hold on her.

"Those nightmares I've been having," he finally muttered out, making her look back up to him at last. "That's what you saw." It was as if for a moment Aki forgot that her world was spinning around her. Yusei's entire demeanor quickly changed as he let himself look off to the skyline, once again avoiding her gaze. He kept his hands around her waist, acting as her support until her vision readjusted itself. "I keep seeing these images of war and battles. People dying and my mother being sacrificed to bring me power."

Aki felt her heart in her throat. He suddenly seemed to relax, his breath starting to slow and his muscles were no longer tense. Though, his deep blue eyes still seemed distant as if the words he said had a deeper meaning behind them. Even with the storm rumbling dangerously close now, it did not seem to matter. The breeze tossed his black hair, brushing his bangs away. Though he seemed to calm down, Yusei kept a stern face, still deep in thought.

Pulling back slightly the girl adjusted the coat on her shoulders. "Do you know what's causing them?" she asked, trying desperately to get him to relax. She could see him almost be disappointed by her withdraw. But any longer in his hold and she would never what to leave it. And the last thing she wanted was for him to be picked on any more by the guys on his feelings, if any, for her. "Maybe they're stress dreams. I know that I've had really vivid dreams because of stress."

But he shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't know. All I do know is that something's wrong. I wake up feeling pain. When you dream, you shouldn't be in pain." Yusei let out another sigh as a loud crash of thunder exploded, causing him to jolt out of his daze. Looking back finally to Aki, he let a smile cross his lips at last, making her heart jump for a second. "We should get inside. This storm is getting worse."

Turning on their heels, the two duelists started for the apartment as the storm continued to rumble over head. Silence hung in the air as Yusei shoved his hands back into his pockets, letting himself glance every few moments over to the girl beside him. He knew that it must have been weird, but when he had come to again to see Aki holding tightly to him, he was shocked and happy. The thought of it was enough to take his mind off everything else. Dreams and the mysterious pair did not even matter anymore. If it wasn't for that storm, he would have gladly stayed outside and let himself be held by her longer.

And yet, that lone happy thought suddenly vanished as he looked back inside the house. Though there still seemed to be a lively conversation happening between his best friends and the twins, he could see Jack and Crow's eyes quickly glance up as he and Aki approached, smiling to themselves and then going back to fighting over a combo that Rua was begging for one of them to try out tomorrow. He knew they were expecting something to happen. Hell, they were probably watching the entire thing from inside and then just pretended to not pay attention. Either way, the uncomfortable feeling settled back into him, making him feel uneasy.

'_Tomorrow will begin your past once more_,' the same voice once again called, making him pause for a moment. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked out to the incoming storm as yet another violent bolt rolled across the sky. For some reason, Atzi's voice seemed louder than before, as if she had been right beside him and whispering them into his ear. Thunder crashed loudly, making the girl in front of him jump ever so slightly. And yet, while it crashed through the air, it almost sounded like the faint roar of a dragon.

"Hey Aki," Yusei mustered out, causing the girl look up to him for a moment. He stopped in his footsteps beside the clear reflecting pools. For a moment, he tensed trying desperately to find his words. "Please don't tell the others about this. About that...vision we had."

She stopped in her steps. "Why? Yusei, you don't think that was weird? You space out and then what we saw. That has to be something important to tell-" And yet, she paused her words, catching herself giving him yet another unnecessary lecture. She could see in his eyes that he was still troubled. He wouldn't have asked her to do so unless something was really wrong. Even though he wasn't look right at her, she could tell that concern was growing. And to that, Aki could only smile in return. Turning away from him, she continued on into the house. " I know you can handle it. I won't say a thing until you say its okay." Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she let one more soft grin meet him. "But please, don't keep it inside for much longer. Crow and Jack are your brothers. And they deserve to know as well." And with that, she turned away and walked inside.

The words were harsh but at the same time almost comforting. It was a reminder that no matter what happened or whatever did happen tomorrow, he had the signers behind him. Yusei let the breeze kiss his face, closing his eyes for a moment. 'Whatever you are planning Atzi, please leave Aki and everyone else out.' he thought, taking in a deep breath of the cool night air. 'Whatever this is about, its between us. Not them.' Nodding to himself, he exhaled the breath, starting back into the house.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter is the big one. *cue the dramatic music* Don't forget to read and review.


	13. Awaiting Competition

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long. This required a ton of re-writing and whatnot. But I am now SUPER happy with it. Hope everyone had an awesome Halloween and now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Awaiting Competition

Morning came all too quickly for the group of signers. They were up and out of the twin's apartment earlier than most of them were used to. While Aki, Rua, and Ruka were normally up at seven to make sure they were on time for school when it was in session, the three men were not as accustom to it. Jack and Crow stumbled out of their rooms still blurry eyed and yawning, grumbling about the ungodly hour. There was nothing more amusing then to see the two run into each other in the hallway, knowing that their tiredness would quickly be remedied by the coffee that was waiting for them as they left the house.

And yet, Yusei seemed to be the one who was dragging his feet the most. He stumbled out of his room just as Crow was ready to announce that they were leaving. He had his coat over his shoulder, rubbing his eyes and yawning furiously as he made his way across the apartment to the elevator down. While the twins attempted some form of cheerful good morning conversation, Yusei merely grabbed one of the containers of coffee and muttered a muffled greeting as he moved into the elevator.

The night before had been one of the worst night sleeps he had experienced since this whole thing had begun. After going inside, Aki and him parted ways from the others and each other, heading to their respective rooms. Despite everything that had made him so tired, Yusei laid wide away in his bed, unable to make himself fall asleep. And yet, when he had finally drifted off, flashes of his prior nightmares seemed to stir in his thoughts, shocking him back awake. This made the third night in a row where he had barely gotten two hours of sleep, if he could even call it sleep at that point. All he knew knew was that the others were counting on him and he refused to let them down again.

* * *

The underground hallways of the arena were packed with wall to wall people. Every variant of every language could be heard echoing off of the concrete walls. Translators stood by to translate signs and announcements as they wandered about, mingling with their competition. Food and drinks were being passed out among the duelists and people checked in to get their bracket numbers and green room assignments. It was truly a sight to behold. And yet, as the team walked through the crowded halls, they could hear whispers and muttering of their names through broken French German, Spanish and every other language imaginable. Though the one thing that seemed to be a popular topic was the fact that the 'king' himself had showed up.

Rua walked up beside Yusei, looking up as they passed the teams from China and Romania. "Wow Yusei. Everyone seems to know you," he muttered, shooting his gaze up to the black haired duelist. "They keep saying your name and muttering to their other teammates about you."

But Yusei kept his eyes forward, trying to focus on something else that wasn't the hundreds of eyes digging into the back of his head. There had been no notice that he would be coming to the exhibition rounds. If word got out that he had accept a duel it could cause a small uproar. At least, that is what everyone had lead him to believe. All he could tell was that this was going to be a long day if this kept up.

"Don't worry about it Rua," Crow spoke up, throwing his hands behind his head. "They are just shocked to see that we came at all." Shooting a gaze at Jack, he could see a smile cross the blond's face. A few of the female duelists and even their translators were giggling as he shot a blue stare at them, blushing and hiding behind their hands as they continued to laugh and speak feverishly about him. He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slightly. "It seems Jack is enjoying this a little too much." he muttered under his breath.

Ruka nodded from in front of him, "Its the limelight he has apparently been missing," she muttered back, a smile coming to her face.

"I can hear you, ya know," Jack growled, raising his hand up to wave back at a pair of girls from Ireland who then proceeded to fluster and turn away to swoon more without him seeing.

"Hey look! The check-in tables!" Rua pointed in front of him, causing the group to halt in their steps and the beginning of another argument to stop. Sure enough, there in front of them were three long white tables where a few remaining teams still lingered, trying to get their paperwork in order. A young woman sat with a clip board in front of her, her long blond hair tied back into a tight bun atop her head. Thick glasses slid to the edge of her nose as she looked up to the red head, surprise crossing her pale features as the team approached. "Name?" she questioned, her voice thick with a British accent.

"Team 5Ds checking in," Crow spoke calmly as he stepped up to the table.

"Of course," she spoke, her cheeks turning a little pink. "How could I even ask that? Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, and Yusei Fudo. The three top turbo duelists in the world and the king and former king of dueling." She gushed, sliding the paperwork over to the red head. "The whole room is buzzing that you guys are actually here."

"So we noticed," Aki spoke up, shooting a gaze back over her shoulder to the overcrowded hallway. "Do you know when we will be starting? No offense, but I personally don't like being talked about and stared at like a goldfish in a bowl."

The woman managed to break her stare with Crow for a moment. Giving a small nod at Aki's comment, she gestured to the papers in front of her friend. "Once you all confirm your information and sign the waver below, I will have someone take you to your green room. You will be able to watch the duels from there."

Passing the clipboard off to Jack, Crow gave a small nod. "Do you have any idea when our duels will be?"

"The first duel is scheduled to begin within ten minutes. Unfortunately, the duel bouts are chosen at random, so you will be called for over the loud speaker system to report to the field." Gesturing with one of her hands, she smiled broadly at them. "The entrance to the main arena is just down this hallway here. Only one duelist per team may be on the field at a time. The remaining members of the team will have to watch from the green rooms."

Yusei quickly took the pen and paper from Jack, scribbling his signature down on the waver. Despite feeling like he was on display for the world to see, something did not seem right. His chest felt tight and his head had been buzzing with a very dull headache since he had gotten up that morning. Granted, the three hours of sleep he did manage to get did seem to do something for him though he still felt off-balance and exhausted. Not even the two helpings of coffee he had taken before they had left the house seemed to help. All that did was make his stomach do back flips and his hands shake.

Giving the forms over to Aki, he let out a soft sigh. 'Why can't I shake this feeling? I've run on far less sleep than this, but this just seems to be...' he felt his thoughts trail off as a squeeze came to his hand. Looking back to his side, he could see Aki hand the board back to the young woman, letting her grasp come his hand at his side.

"Hey, you okay?" she whispered, leaning into him so that only he could hear her words. "You're looking a little pale."

Nodding a bit, Yusei gave her hand a quick squeeze back. "I'll be okay. I just didn't sleep well last night." he told, keeping his eyes locked forward. "Another nightmare."

She gave a soft smile, hoping it would give him some kind of comfort. "We'll go to the green room and maybe you can get a quick nap in before your duel." Aki told, pulling back slightly. "You can stretch out on the couch and get in a power nap during the first duel if you want."

Yusei let a small smile come to his face. Feeling Aki's hand in his own made everything else seem not to matter. Not even his growing headache. "Thanks Aki."

"What is this?" a shrill voice called over the noise of the crowd, causing the whole team to turn. A blinding flash struck them in the eyes, causing all of them to flinch and groan in disapproval. "Hand holding and whispering to each other behind everyone's backs?"

Yusei quickly released Aki's hand, rubbing his eyes feverishly to try and gain back some of his normal vision. He could recognize that voice anywhere, though it was one of the last things he wanted to hear at that point. Blinking a few times, his was finally beginning to see clearly once more. Thick round glasses and an inquisitive look met him as the girl's long black hair hung down to the middle of her back. He blue and yellow shirt was tucked neatly into her rolled up jeans as her card pack sat clipped to her belt. Around her neck hung a small digital camera and in her hands were a pen and pad of paper, leaning in eagerly to get a statement.

"Carly," Yusei grumbled, continuing to rub his eyes. The flash of her camera had made his mild headache suddenly skyrocket to a near migraine pain. "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you talking about?" Crow asked, he as well, blinking in odd intervals to rid himself of the spots in front of his eyes.

Leaning in, the girl quickly adjusted her glasses. "The biggest duel tournament in the world and you honestly thought I could stay away?" Straightening up, she puffed out her chest and grinned her normal loopy smile whenever it came to something dueling-related. "Word on the web was that you guys were going to be dueling today and I wanted to confirm the rumors. I am just so thrilled to see they're true! And as an added bonus," Carly brought her paper and pen back up, leaning back in to Yusei and Aki. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Da...DATING?" Yusei and Aki exclaimed in unison, faces becoming flustered.

"Don't deny that there is something going on between you two. I just saw you two holding hands and Aki whispering something to you Yusei. And then you had a smile on your face." She babbled on, scribbling something down onto her notes in front of her. "So, what's the story?"

The two could feel the eyes of their teammates digging into the backs of their heads, accusing and smug looks between all of them as grins started to form. Yusei swallowed harshly, unsure of how exactly to get out of this particular situation. He looked over to Aki, who was also wearing a similar look of panic on her face. Her cheeks were the same color as her hair as she looked to him, unsure of how to answer.

"Aki was asking me if I was alright," he finally spoke up, causing the reporter and the others to draw back. "I'm getting over a really nasty flu and she said was worried. She was holding my hand to keep me from shaking. I still have a slight fever and chills and she was just trying to keep it from being too noticeable." Looking over to Aki, he gave her a reassuring smile. "She was whispering because she didn't want to make a scene over it. Especially since Jack and Crow were so on the fence about me dueling today."

"Yusei," the girl breathed out, making her fluster even more. She knew exactly what he was up to. Doing everything he could to keep them off the blog and then the rest of the world getting involved in their business. Turning back to Carly, Aki could only nod in agreement with this words.

Carly pouted slightly, lowering her notes. "Boo. I thought there was really a good scoop when I saw that." she grumbled, hanging her head in disappointment.

Rolling his eyes a bit, Jack stepped forward to the girl. "Carly, there is a huge tournament about to start and you excited over a false romance? It must be a slow day on your end."

"Oh! But Jack," all of her sadness and disappointment suddenly lifted as she slid herself up beside the blond, a large grin on her face. Linking her arm with him, she let her head rest on him, letting her foot pop in sheer joy. "My readers wanna hear about the stories behind the duels! More about the duelists and their lives over the cards!"

Rolling his eyes, Jack shoved his hands into his pockets, looking over to Crow and the others. Even though he had denied it hundreds of times before, everyone could tell that there was something there between Jack and Carly. Underneath his gruff exterior, he did have some kind of feelings for her, though what they were exactly, no one could tell. Unfortunately, not even Jack. "We should get to our green room. The first duels are going to be starting soon."

Giving his arm a swift tug, Carly beamed. "Well, I guess I will see you later then! I'll be cheering for you guys!" she exclaimed. Leaning back into Jack, she gave him a light poke on his cheek with her finger, making him tense. "And I'll cheer even louder for you." She said dreamily, letting her arm unlink its death drip from his. Turning on her heels, she disappeared into the crowd, giving one final wave goodbye.

Rua let out a sigh, throwing his hands behind his head. "She is one strange lady," he said flatly, though was silenced quickly by an elbow to the ribs from his sister.

"Come on, the green room is this way," Crow said, pointing down the hallway. "Let's hurry up before Jack's girlfriend comes back to blind us again." he smirked evilly as he turned on his heels.

And yet, no argument came from Jack as he turned, heading down the hallway that Crow motioned to. He kept his hands in his pockets, eyes focused forward as if his friend's words weren't even heard. There was a small smile on his face that he seemed to be trying desperately to hide, though was failing miserably. Yusei stood quiet for a moment watching as Rua took after the other two young men. Even Jack was happy with knowing that someone what still out there ready to cheer for him that was not one of their little family. Maybe it was just the simple idea of that or perhaps that he really did care for Carly, but was too focused on the upcoming day of duels to have a snappy comeback. Either way, he gave a small nod to himself.

"Let's go Aki. Ruka." he told, starting off down the hall after the others.

"Wow! Look at them!" a voice called over the crowd, halting the two girls in their steps in front of the table. Aki and Ruka looked to each other in question, hearing the crowd start to become more and more excited with every passing second. Looking back down the hall, they could see that Yusei and the others had just entered into their holding room, leaving the door opened slightly.

"Let's see what's going on Ruka," Aki told, gaining a nod from the younger girl. "We can always tell the guys later."

Moving through the crowd a bit, the two girls managed to push their way to be able to get a better view of what was happening. Two people where making their way towards the green rooms, though with the way the crowd parted as they entered, they were being treated like royalty. A man and a woman strolled down the hall as if floating on air. While the girls were staring at awe of the man's large tattoos and built muscular tone, the men were more focused on the woman who walked in front of him. Her outfit was more than over revealing, every inch of her tanned body covered in beautiful and detailed tattoos. She kept a smile upon her lips as her gold eyes locked forward, staring directly down at two girls.

Aki raised an eyebrow in question, watching at the woman tossed her black hair over her shoulder, letting the beads and feathers woven in fall back behind her once again. "That must be Team Xolotl," she spoke softly, looking over her shoulder again to the guys around her. One was slicking back his hair slightly while another adjusted the collar of his jacket. Even some of the younger boys fussed over their hair and clothing, trying to look somewhat presentable. "She has every guy looking at her like love sick puppies." She looked down to Ruka, who nodded feverishly in agreement.

"They're the team that was pictured in Carly's article." She quickly added, gulping slightly. For some reason, she could not help but feel scared of the woman as she and the man stared down the people around them. There was something not quite right about them. Whether it was the woman's fierce glare or the man's towering form, she couldn't tell. But there was something in the air that made her suddenly very concerned for Yusei's duel.

Aki looked back up to the pair as they passed her. "I wonder which one is going to duel him," she muttered aloud, feeling her eyes narrow.

"Attention," the loud speaker spoke up, halting the stares and conversation once more. "The match between Team Ireland and Team Austria is now beginning. Duelists, Please report to the field. I repeat,"

The hallway began to clear out as the lingering teams made their ways into their green rooms for the first match. And yet, while the mutters of excitement could be heard buzzing through the air from the upcoming duel, Aki and Ruka stayed frozen in their spots for a moment watching as the pair approached one of the waiting room doors. Stepping out of her way, the man opened the door for the woman, allowing her to enter the room first. As she started to cross the threshold, she paused and brought her gaze up once more. Letting her deep eyes lock over to the two signers, she let a smile cross her face. Tossing her hair slightly, she moved inside and let the man quickly follow suit.

For a moment, the two signers stood their ground, an uneasy feeling lingering in the air as they watched the door shut behind the odd pair. Ruka began to tremble lightly as she clung onto her friend's arm, feeling as if her knees were about to give. She paled slightly, looking up to the older woman. "Aki. Did you just get a weird feeling from them?"

Nodding slightly, the red head felt an uneasy chill roll down her back. "It was strange. Like she was looking right through me. Like I...like we were a threat."she told, narrowing her gaze at the closed door. "Let's not tell the others just yet. Especially Yusei."

"Huh? Why not?"the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "If there's a threat, we should warn them!"

And yet, Aki shook her head. She thought back to how Yusei looked the night before. A cold and distant look in his eyes as if there were too many things mashed up in his thoughts, making anything given to him be even more overwhelming. She couldn't stand to see him seem so unhappy and hurting. What was worse was that there was nothing that she could do for him. Even though she knew that these dreams he was having had something to do with a deep and mysterious place, he himself wasn't able to explain or tell her everything. All she could do now was be there for him if he needed someone.

"Yusei is just really overwhelmed with everything right now Ruka. I think its best if we don't give him one more thing to worry about." She explained, separating from the girl. Even though she could see objection in her eyes, she motioned with her hand for her to follow. "Come on, the duel is starting."

* * *

"Whoa!" Both Rua and Crow shouted as they watched one of the duelists release the first attack against his opponent. The green rooms for each of the teams were some of the most high-tech areas of the arena. Large flat screen televisions with surround sound were set up for the duelists to watch the competitions in the best quality. Large lush couches set up in a horseshoe shape sat about the television, every single seat with a perfect view of the screen. Along the walls were tables that had different snacks and a call phone in case they needed anything.

And there, gathered around the screen sat the small team. Crow and Rua had taken the seats closet to the television so that they would not miss a single moment of the contests upstairs. Jack and Ruka sat opposite of each other, the girl beside her brother and the blond beside his overenthusiastic friend. While they were not as focused on the competition, they still kept their eyes glued to the screen. On the center couch sat Yusei and Aki, though they stayed to their separate sides, still feeling slightly flustered after the teasing they had gotten only an hour before.

Rua leaped to his feet in excitement as he watched the attack land. "Amazing! He did two thousand points damage right off the bat! The combos he's putting together is unreal!"

"No wondering you are admiring him," Jack sighed, shooting his eyes over to the boy, "He's shooting combos out left and right. Not to mention he is showboating." He snickered lightly as he reached out to grab his bottle of water from the table. "In other words, he's your kind of duelist." The boy shot a glare back to the blond, though chose to ignore him.

Yusei smiled as he watched the rest of the group pass commentary about as if it was nothing. It was these kind of moments he was missing with the rest of them. A simple thing like watching a duel seemed to escape them with everything that had happened in the past few weeks. A smile really couldn't be helped. Everyone seemed relaxed and calm, just trying to enjoy themselves. Though, every once and a while, he would see Jack stealing a glance in his direction. Even though his friend said that he was okay with him now, there was still something amiss. It was as if Jack still didn't believe him.

Resting his head to his hand, he averted his eyes off to the side. 'Even though we're having fun, somethings just seems off.' he thought, catching the image of Rua and Crow jumping up once more at an attack on the screen. Even Ruka and Jack reacted to it is well, shouting and reacting to the duel. Yusei felt as if his stomach had risen into this throat, making him feel very uncomfortable. The thought of the last dream he had was still too real for him. The image of the battlefield and the thought of seeing Jack's double with the mark of the dragon on his arm. It still rattled him.

"What do you think Yusei?" he heard Crow ask, turning his attention back to the room.

"Huh?"

Crow rolled his eyes at his confused face. "What did you think of that combo?"

Nodding a bit, the young man moved quickly to his feet. "It was good I guess." He was starting to feel more nauseated as his head began to hurt again. Moving around the sofa at a quickened pace, Yusei swallowed harshly as the sounds of the TV erupted in cheering. "I need some air. Need to just clear my head." He said, flashing a quick smile over his shoulders to the rest of his team.

Aki rose from her seat as well, watching him closely. "Want me to come with you?"

And yet Yusei didn't bother to answer. He was at the door within seconds, feeling as if he was about to loose the fight with his body over being sick. Opening it slightly, the young man slid into the hallway, letting the air conditioning greet him with open arms. The cool air was almost comforting to his stomach, making him take one deep long breath. He pushed the door closed as he could hear the audience roar in approval as another attack on the field. While he had told Aki about the the dreams in detail, he still couldn't let himself be around her. There was so much going on at that very moment in his head, he felt ready to explode again.

Moving off to the side, Yusei started slowly down the hall. All of the other teams were still in their respective green rooms, for he could hear the shouts and calls in various languages coming from the other side of the doors. He knew that this competition was a big one due to the international levels. And yet, he just didn't care anymore. At that moment, he just wanted to lay down and try and get some kind of sleep. He felt as if he hadn't slept in months, his body seemingly dragging as he staggered along, trying to calm himself and his upset stomach.

'Maybe its just nerves,' he thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets. But he quickly dismissed the thought. Duels weren't the issue. It was just an exhibition duel after all. 'Maybe it is just a lack of sleep.' Halting in his footsteps,Yusei placed his hand to his head, covering his face. He let his fingers gently rub his tired blue eyes, letting out a deep sigh. 'I don't know. I just don't know anymore.'

_'With every second that passes, you become closer to being mind_,' The voice muttered softly in his head, a strange fierceness that had not existed before etched into ever word. Pulling his hand away, Yusei leaned back against the wall for some kind of support. He was exhausted, still hearing voices and now on top of everything else, Carly was watching his every move around Aki. Even though he had made up the flu story to get her to leave them alone, he felt as if he was coming down with something. His stomach was still treating him unkindly and his head was starting to spin and twirl from his headache. Maybe the nap Aki said he should take was just what he needed.

"Attention. Attention," the loud speaker announced, causing him to cringe in pain from the sheer volume. "The next duel shall be Team 5Ds verses Team Italy. Duelists, please prepare your decks and report to the main arena in five minutes. I repeat,"

"Crow's duel is starting soon," he sighed lightly. He couldn't fall asleep on his friend during such a big duel. He would never hear the end of it from Jack or the twins. Taking in a few deep breaths, he let himself calm down for a moment. Atzi and Rowta were not important right now. All that mattered was his friends and the duels. Exhausted or not, the dreams didn't mean anything. And he refused to let them get to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hope you all enjoyed this. I promise something very interesting in the next chapter. Don't forget to read and review!


	14. Duel With The Devil

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the delay everyone. Work, AnimeUSA, and then a horrible cold took my out hard. And planning my birthday this weekend. Very busy times! But now, we are back. So please, enjoy guys!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Duel With The Devil

"Its game over! Jack Atlas is the winner!" The loud and overzealous voice of the announcer called out to the audience, making every single person in the arena rise to their feet in celebration of the win. The field began to flicker down as the hologram system powered down after what had been a very one sided duel. Red Dragon Archfiend let out one final roar of victory as the field cleared and the smoke lifted from the arena. Jack stood with a smirk on his face, staring down his opponent who had fallen to his knees. The remaining members of Team Australia had come to their friend's aid, trying to get him up onto his feet once more.

Turning with one flare of his trademark coat, Jack raised his hand to the cheering crowd, letting the people scream even louder. He smiled as the sounds of screaming girls called out to him, begging him to give them a simple gaze with his stunning violet eyes. He tossed hair out of his face, heading for the exit to where the remaining members of the team stood waiting.

"Way to go Jack!" Rua called, jumping up and down slightly with excitement. "That was the fastest duel I have seen all day!"

Smirking at the boy, Jack moved into the hall with the rest of the team. Yusei, Crow, Aki, and the twins found it easier to watch the duel from one of the many flat-screens that had been hung in the hallways of the holding areas under the arena. The whole place had not changed since the Fortune Cup. After the final fight against the dark signers, a few places did need rebuilding, but the technology just had been upgraded or replaced. It was now like the lap of luxury in the holding rooms for the teams, making them feel more like celebrities than duelists. But in that sense, Jack was starting to feel how he did before the Fortune Cup: like the king he was meant to be.

"It was surprisingly an easy duel," he told, crossing his arms. "Kind of disappointed. But apparently, all he wanted to do was duel the former king to see how he matched up."

Crow grinned pushing himself out of his leaning position against the wall. "Which obviously he needs a bit more practice. Ten turns and he was done. Has to be a record."

The group started off down the hallway towards their holding room, discussing the duel in depth. Around the small group, the other duel teams were discussing various things. The halls were filled with people from all different walks of life and from all different cultures. Languages from Spanish, to German, to various dialects of Chinese. It was a world showcase, but it was all different people united under the same common interest: Duel Monsters.

"That's three out of four wins," Ruka told happily, trying to steer away from pushing Jack's ego any higher. "All that's left is Yusei's duel." Looking up at the raven haired duelist, she let a smile escape her. "Are you ready?"

Taking in a deep breath, Yusei did everything to keep his nerves at bay. It seemed like forever since he had stepped up for a duel in the public eye. It almost seemed like a vacation to not be thrown into a duel when every single time his life was on the line. Reaching to his belt, he felt for his deck pack, feeling reassured that he was ready to face a new challenge. Smiling to himself, he knew that the duel field was the one place that all of the nightmares, all of the problems he had felt within the past two weeks did not matter. The only thing that mattered was the game.

Letting out cone more deep breath, Yusei smiled with a small nod. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Coming up on the other side of him, Aki took hold of his hand. It was for a brief moment, so that the others wouldn't see it, but she gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze. Looking over to her, Yusei let his eyes meet hers briefly. "Please be careful," she muttered, letting her cheeks blush slightly. "These duelists are nothing to sneeze at. My duel was pretty tough."

He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

"Attention duelists," a deep voice echoed over the loud speaker in the hallways, silencing everyone. "The next duel in the main arena will be Team 5Ds verses Team Xolotl in two minutes. Duelists, please prepare your decks and report to your sides of the field. All remaining teams, please report to your assigned green rooms. I repeat,"

Yusei rolled his neck a little, trying to rid himself of the minor nerves that lingered. "We have a few minutes. Let's grab some water and then head up for the next round."

"Sounds like a plan!" Rua smiled wide, quickly taking off down the hallway towards the green room. "I'll get the water Yusei! You just wait right there!" he called back, looking over his shoulder at the group. The boy was more excited than all of then during the whole day. Even though he and his sister weren't dueling, it was more than enough for him to be behind the scenes watching the the rest of the signers duel it out.

Yusei couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy disappear around the corner towards the green room, nearly taking out the German team as he went. It was a great thing to see that someone was still feeling excited about his duel. Even though he was excited to start dueling again, there was something that seemed off about the entire situation. Since they had arrived at the duel stadium, there was a feeling building up in his stomach of uneasiness. It wasn't nerves. He was never nervous when it came to dueling and yet he felt a strange anxiety that he could not shake.

"Hey man," Crow spoke up, putting his hand on Yusei's shoulder, bringing him back to madness that surrounded him. "We gotta get you up to the field. If you miss the final call, you forfeit the match."

"Right," he told quietly, giving a short nod. "Lets do this."

* * *

The team started off down the hall, Yusei taking point at the front of the pack. He kept his fists clenched tightly into fists as he let himself begin to find his focus for the match. His face remained stern and cool, not allowing for anything to distract him. The other teams slowly began to file back into their respective holding rooms, preparing to watch the duel. A few of the other teams gave good lucks to Yusei, while congratulating Jack on his triumphant win. Giving a low 'thank you' to everyone, he started towards the entrance to the field.

"This is as far as we can go," Crow announced, causing Yusei to glance back over his shoulder. The team had halted their advance, a small red line painting on the floor behind him. A large television sat mounted on the wall with the logo of the Traveler's Cup rotating on the screen. On either side of the emblem sat the logos of the two teams. While Yusei saw the 5Ds logo, the competitors was indeed a strange one. It seemed to be a large, strange looking bird of prey. Though, the way it was drawn reminded him of the mark of the dragon. Motioning to the screen with this thumb, Crow smiled. "We'll be able to see the field from here, but we can watch the telecast too."

Ruka and Rua ran up to either side of of Yusei, smiled stretched widely across their faces. "Good luck Yusei!" the boy said loudly, patting him reassuringly on the back.

"We'll be cheering for you!" Ruka added on, tossing her hair from her face. She brought her hands behind her, moving her weight from one foot to the other.

Nodding a bit to them the young man let himself smile. "Thanks guys."

Aki nodded a bit, crossing her arms over her chest. "There was no data on this team, so keep your guard up."

"Right," Yusei gave his friend a nod. Holding out his fist, both the blond and Crow looked at each other and then returned the motion. The three pounded their knuckles together, smiles being passed between them. Despite everything, nothing could replace a pre-duel tradition. Jack, Crow, and Yusei nodded to one another, no other words needed as advice. Aki and the twins, despite how hard they may try, did everything in their power to try and understand the strange brotherhood between the three men, but no matter what, questions would arise.

"Everybody Listen!" The familiar cry of the duel announcer called over the screams and calls, bring down the noise level a bit. Team 5Ds all turned their attention to the monitor in time to see the pink suit and pompadour of the announcer pop up on the screen. He held his microphone in his hands tightly, his obvious excitement pouring from every movement he made. "Next up is a surprise and very exciting match up! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back to the field, the king himself! Neo-Domino City's own: Yusei Fuuudddooo!"

The roar of the crowd was nearly deafening as Yusei parted ways with the others. Blinding sunshine and a tidal wave of cheers greeted the young man as he stepped out of the the long tunnel and into the massive arena. Nothing had changed since the Fortune Cup as he walked, trying to keep his eyes focused in front of him. Above him, stands of people seemed to stretch for ages above him. Fans and enthusiasts of all ages leaned over the metal railings, trying to get a better view the Fortune Cup winner and new king. He could hear people screaming his name as girls swooned over him as he moved to the end of the entrance walkway, moving to the stairs that lead up to the duel field.

"Its a great day here at the Kaiba Stadium ladies and gentlemen when we can see the king himself join us in the exhibition duels! After defeating his now current teammate Jack Atlas in the Fortune Cup almost six months ago, this star duelist has gone underground from public duels until today!" The man continued to comment on Yusei's appearance here at the tournament, insisting on using the title of king every chance he got. As he started up the stairs to the field, he knew that Jack was cringing to hear him be called that. Granted, Yusei was not a fan of being called it either.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he raised a hand up, acknowledging the crowd's praise. He smiled slightly, feeling the cameras and eyes pouring into the back of his head. Moving into position, Yusei reached into his side pack, withdrawing his deck. Giving it a quick shuffle, he placed the cards into the duel disk, letting the machine activate itself.

"And now, introducing the challenger!" the man continued on, a strange silence falling over the crowd. Curiosity seemed to be the fuel for the the sudden quiet for every person seemed to be wondering who would have the guts to ask to duel the new king. Yusei shifted in his place, watching the other side of the field with a deep intensity. Just like everyone else, he wanted to know who his opponent was. "Deep from within South America hails this rare beauty! Little is known about her skills as a duelist, so lets give it up for the challenger. From Team Xolotl, give it up for Ms. Atzi!"

Yusei felt even ounce of color drain from his face as he heard the name echo off the loud speakers. 'There is no way,' he thought to himself, clenching his hands into tightly bound fists. As the audience erupted into a fury of cheers and shouts, the figure of the girl appeared on the other side of the field. Her outfit was more than over revealing, every inch of her tanned body covered in beautiful detailed tattoos. Beautiful black hair swung down her back as the beads and feathers seemed to catch the sunlight perfectly. Her gold jewelry sparkled and shimmered as her deep eyes focused only on him. On her wrist, she had a strange looking duel disk, seeming made out of a black metal. She kept a smile upon her lips, her eyes locked forward staring directly down at the young man.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear prince." Her voice echoed over the small built-in communicator, making Yusei look down to his duel disk briefly. He could see his arm trembling, an unknown fear running through him. "Though I doubt this will be a long duel."

Curling his lip in anger, Yusei quickly returned to standing tall. "You? You're the team from Peru?" he muttered softly, knowing that none of this would be heard over the loud speakers once the duel began. He ignored the 'prince' comment, knowing that she was trying desperately to make him angry. "You told me you're not duelists," he told, keeping his voice as level as possible. "I guess you really do exist. And aren't just a nightmare." Smiling to himself at the thought, he found a brief moment of confidence. "Guess that was asking too much."

Smiling a sultry grin to him, she nodded lightly, "That is correct. We are no duelists of your kind. And this is no nightmare."

"Then why are you here?" he asked, narrowing his glare at her. On his arm, he could feel his mark beginning to sting and burn harshly as he took a small step forward, trying to continue on with his conversation with her. Lucky for him, though he felt it burn, there was a small bit of relief to see that it was under his sleeve and not shining through. He knew that the announcer was reading off the rules to the duel, saying which rules were in play for this particular match. But none of that seemed to matter.

"It appears that my spell on you is beginning to weaken," she told, tossing her hair out of the way. She moved gracefully like a panther, lettings each roll of her hip be exaggerated and almost hypnotic. Bringing her hand up to her chest, she let her fingers run around the small pendent. "I'm only here to force out your true being once more. And to strengthen my hold on you."

A loud cheer escaped the crowd, making Yusei withdraw slightly. Around him, the people where on their feet, cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs. Even the announcer himself was leaning over the rail of his sky box, excitement etched onto his face. "Amazing first move by the king! Taking out her tokens with one swift counter and trap combination! " he called above the roars of the crowd.

"What?" Yusei muttered, looking down at his deck on his arm. He had yet to draw any cards from his hand, making him narrow his eyes in question. "I haven't done anything yet. Why are they cheering?"

Atzi's laugh echoed over the speaker, forcing his gaze back to her. "My powers are more than just trying to break you." Tossing her hair once more, she glanced over her shoulder to the audience behind her. "Before I came out here, Rowta and I set a spell on the stadium. That way, I don't have to worry about dueling you."

The cheers were almost deafening, making Yusei glance around. He could see that people in the crowd seemed to have a glazed look over their eyes as they roared and screamed at the duel. Looking out past Atzi, he could see in the entrance tunnel the looming figure of Rowta. The man leaned against the wall, studying the scene before him as he let his deep brown eyes meet his blue ones. "Rowta," he muttered quietly to himself. He let his mind wander back to his dreams, making him question everything that the man was. Each time he had seen him, he had been helping or saving him. There was no hostility towards him, protecting him from any and all dangers. Suddenly, Yusei could feel his arm surge, making him roughly grab his arm.

Atzi took notice of his pain, snickering a bit. "You have gone so pale Prince. See someone familiar?"

* * *

"Amazing!" Crow exclaimed, throwing his hands up in excitement. "Yusei is really on fire in this duel. I've never seen him put together such ridiculous combos." Sitting back down into his chair, the red head threw his hand behind his head, kicking his feet up onto the table in front of him.

Glancing around the room, he could see that Ruka and Aki had taken up the couch, both sitting quietly as the duel continued on. While the guys seemed to be engrossed in the competition of their friend with this woman, the two girl signers sat quietly watching the screen. Both kept their hands folded in their laps, tense in their places. Ruka had started to wring her hands in her lap nervously while Aki bit her lip lightly, her stare focused intently on Yusei.

Sighing lightly, Crow leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment, a smile on his face. "You two need to relax and enjoy the duel. Yusei is doing perfectly fine!" he exclaimed, a small chuckle escaping him. "If anything, you should be more concerned about the chick he's duelin'. She's getting pounded."

And yet, Ruka tensed up even more. "I don't know Crow. Something seems...wrong." she muttered as she clenched her hands together. "This duel just seems weird to me."

"I have that feeling too Ruka," Aki piped in, not bothering to take her eyes away from the screen. "There is something about his competition that I don't like."

Letting out a sigh, Jack rose from his chair. He let his coat flare as he turned to the table with all the food on it, preparing to pour himself some fresh tea. Ripping open one of the small tea bags, he placed it into his cup. "Why does it have to be something with you two all the time?" he questioned, forcing both girls and Crow to look back at him. The young man poured the hot water into his cup, letting it hit the mint tea bag. "You didn't want Yusei dueling as much as I did, but we can't do anything about it now."

Aki glared at the blond as she pulled herself to her feet quickly. "Ruka and I are just worried Jack. Yusei still looked terrible this morning and he still seemed to be out of it when he was heading up to the field." Pointing an accusing finger at him, she let her red eyes pierce through the back of his head. "You claim to be so worried about him and here you are making tea for yourself!"

"Now wait just a-"

Suddenly, Aki quickly withdrew her arm, sharp pain coursing through it. Pulling back her arm, she brought it close to her chest as she rested her hand on top of it. The claw mark of the dragon was burning its deep red color on her gloved arm, making her flinch. "Its...burning again." she told, letting her other hand wrap around the mark, trying to subdue it.

"Ouch!" Ruka exclaimed, rising to her feet as well. The mark on her arm began to glow as well as she took hold of it like Aki, a look of shock on her face. "Why is it reacting?"

Crow and Jack looked down at their arms, small looks of discomfort written on their faces. Sure enough, the tail and wings marks had roared to life as well, making both young men flinch. Jack released his cup from his hand, spilling hot water all over the table as he turned about, taking hold of his forearm. His eyes narrowed as he could make out the glow of the mark underneath his fingers, which were slightly trembling. "Something is wrong with Yusei." he muttered, disregarding the mess he had just made. "I don't know why, but I can feel it."

"Yeah," Crow agreed, lightly rubbing his arm in hopes of making the stinging subside. He brought his feet from the table, letting himself slowly standing to join the others. "I feel the same way Jack. Like its something...something..." Shooting a glance off to the television once more, the orange-haired signer found himself doing a double take. He forgot about his train of thought, letting his eyes grow wide with shock and awe. "What the hell?"

Seeing his jaw drop to the images on the television, the rest of the signers turned to see what had caused the young man to pale slightly. Sure enough, gasps escaped every single one of them. The magnificent duel that they had seen only moments ago seemed to fade away from their eyes, as if someone had lifted a veil to reveal something unreal. Yusei was poised at his spot, though not a single monster had been summoned to the field. Instead, he was tense with a look of fear in his eyes as the watched his competitor.

"What happened to the duel?" Ruka questioned, coming to her feet as she leaned in towards the screen. "I thought Yusei had destroyed her tokens on the field. It looks like they haven't even started yet."

Rua pulled his eyes away, curling his lip in annoyance at the conversation behind him. "What are you talking about? Yusei is getting ready to summon Stardust to counter her gem beasts!" he told excitedly, bringing his gaze back to the video stream.

Jack glared at the back of the boy's head, unsure whether to smack him silly for lying about what he saw on screen or to question his own sanity. Closing his eyes, he rubbed them fiercely in case he had been knocked silly from one of the hits he took in the last duel. And yet, the image did not change. Yusei stood firmly in his spot, watching the woman with an intensity he had never seen in his friend's eyes before. "What is going on? Why is Rua seeing a duel and we're not?"

The four signers fell silent, looking down at their marks with question on their faces. They could hear the crowd roaring in approval above them while the young boy continued to scream over the television in excitement of the next move that his mentor had apparently played. No one could figure the words to say to try and make sense of the situation.

"It must be our marks reacting to Yusei," Aki muttered, keeping her eyes focused down to the ground. She could feel the others stare at her in question, wondering what she was getting at. "We were fine until our marks began to react. As soon as they started to burn, the duel stopped to this stalemate we're seeing now."

Looking back to the television once more, she studied it carefully. Yusei seemed to have locked up in his spot. The woman was speaking to him, a sly and almost playful grin crossing her features as she rolled her hips in a sultry fashion. She almost seemed to be trying to lure her competitor into a false sense, using hormones to gain an upper hand. Glancing back over to her friend, she had hoped to see that he was standing firm, watching and sizing up his competition. But what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Yusei had gone deathly pale, his eyes widening with every moment that passed. The crowd was screaming at the top of their lungs, though it didn't even seem to seep into his mind."Yusei?" she muttered, making Ruka follow her gaze over to the young man as well. She could see him trembling slightly, slowly tightening his hands into fists.

"What is it Aki?" she could hear the young girl ask quietly.

'That woman is dressed kinda like what I was wearing in that vision,' she thought. It struck her like lighting. Taking in a sharp breath, Aki turned away and hurried to the door at a quickened pace. She could hear Crow and Jack quickly ask her what was wrong, but the girl did not bother to answer. All she knew was that she had to get to the field and to Yusei. Though she couldn't put everything together, the pieces were starting to fall back into place. And the picture that was being formed in front of her was not a good one.

* * *

Taking a step forward, Yusei glared to the man. Rowta had remained silent, staring him down from behind the woman. Despite having nothing to say to the man, he couldn't help be think back to both of his dreams. The man who stood before him was hardly an enemy in whatever that dream world was. He had stood beside him during the sacrifice and even protected him from Cortez's attacks. "What did you do to me?" he asked, not removing his glare from the man.

"That is hardly your place to know," Atzi purred, resting her hands onto her hips. "At least, not yet." She took notice that Yusei had continued to look at the man, confusion written on his face. Bringing her hand up in front of her, she let her bracelets fall down her slender arms. Pressing her fingers together, she let out a sharp and strong snap echo forth, bringing Yusei's focus back to her once more. "Rowta,"

It was within a blink of the eye. One moment, the man was at least one hundred yards away near the exit of the stadium. With one quick breath, Yusei realized he was no longer alone on his side of the field. He could feel the strong and looming presence of the tattooed figure beside him, his stone glare pierced through the top of his head. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could see the deeply tanned skin standing beside him. He dare not question how he was able to move that quickly without the aid of some outside force. The actual scientific idea of it did not make sense.

Staring down at the shorter man, Rowta locked stares with the blue eyed duelist. He kept his face firm and emotionless, his dark brown eyes narrowing slightly. "It is common for one to not remember their past self in a reborn state." He spoke in a whisper, making sure that only Yusei himself could hear him. Yusei took in a sharp breath in surprise as if trying to grasp what he had just been told. "Atzi has only tried to stir your past self. Your true self."

Taking a small step back, Yusei lowered his gaze. He couldn't understand what the man meant by his choice of words. He knew who he was. Honestly, he was the only one who could know him. Even though he grew up the Jack and Crow, they still could only tap the tip of the iceberg. Granted, Yusei did not like to talk about himself all that much. And yet now Azti had him questioning everything. "I'm a duelist. I grew up in the Satellite. I am a signer and a member of Team 5Ds. That is who I am." Letting his eyes close, he knew that she was staring at him intently. "That's me. And that's it." Shooting his gaze back across the field, he smirked to his enemy. "And you have no hold on me."

A soft giggle escaped the woman, forcing the grin to leave his face as quickly as it had come. "What's wrong my dear prince?" she spoke, a twisted playful tone etched in her words. "Not liking what you are seeing? The death of your mother? The birth of the beast your people worshiped? Not liking your true self?" Tossing her hair slightly, she popped up her shoulder slightly, letting her long hair drip over it and cover some of her exposed cleavage. "My spell giving you a little too much heartache?"

He glared with a deep hate to the woman. "More like a headache. Thanks to you, my friends don't trust me anymore because I can't explain anything that you are doing." He knew she could see that he was upset, though he tried desperately to keep his temper in check. The last thing he needed to was explode again like the night before. Swallowing harshly, he felt his head begin to spin slightly, pain forming in his temples and slowly start its way down the back of his neck. Shaking his head to try and rid himself of his discomfort, he glared at her. "I didn't even think you were real. After that day at the market, I just thought I was going insane. And even though all of these people are here and now see you, I still feel like I am going crazy."

"Perhaps," she told lightly, letting her fingers play with the charm about her neck. A small ruby sat within the strange design, shimmering in the sun as she moved it about. As she let her fingers grace over the gemstone, Yusei could see that a faint glow seemed to be emanating from it. "But I believe it is now time for you to know some of your truth. And why I am here for you."

The pain in his arm was growing even faster now. He felt his vision begin to blur as he heard the crowd roar, cheering on some hallucination she had started to keep her true agenda a mystery. And yet, Yusei couldn't even bring himself to lift his duel disk into a battle stance. From head to toe, he could feel himself beginning to grow weaker, his head feeling as if it was about to split in two from the rapidly forming headache. The field felt like is was moving under his feet as he could hear the crowd begin to become restless for the duel.

"You may be all that you say," Rowta muttered softly, moving about the young man to be on the other side of him. "But you much more. Decedent of an ancient royal bloodline. And murderer of thousands with the power of the dragon."

"Stop calling me a murder," Yusei hissed, feeling himself becoming overwhelmed once more. "Whoever this Yatol is, you have him confused with me."

And yet, Atzi could not contain her laugh as she exchanged looks with her partner. "You must be as thick as you appear." Taking a step forward, the girl became a sudden blur. Yusei felt himself blinking as he watched her cross over to his side of the field. She moved as if a quick breeze, unseen by the human eye, though brushed up against him as he re-opened his eyes. Now, she was a few mere inches away from him. He could feel her hot breath against his face as she continued to smile. Bringing her hand up to the side of Yusei's face, she let her soft fingertips graze over his cheek. Her touch was as light as a feather, running along his marker with a slow and precise touch that made him shutter. "You are him. Your true self is that of the prince. This form of yours is what you mortals would call a reborn state."

Yusei furrowed his brow in thought, looking down briefly to the floor. 'My true self? A reborn state?' Even though he had a thought that it was truly the case, he refused to let himself believe it. He had tried desperately to dismiss what he had dreamed as nothing more than vivid dreams. But with the way she was looking at him, he knew that what he thought was true.

"Are you telling me that...what I have been dreaming..." he muttered, slowly staggering backwards and breaking his strong stance at last. He felt himself pale, recalling all of his visions. Everything was abnormally real for something that he kept calling just a 'dream'. The smells, the feel of everything and the pain. In a dream, there is not supposed to be in pain, yet every time he felt it course over him, even after he woke up. There was no doubt any longer; they were memories.

With a simple toss of her hair, Atzi took up a knee before the still shocked young man. He looked down at her, feeling his face flush at her actions. He could see that Rowta had not made a move to take a bow. Instead, he firmly placed his arms across his chest, glancing down to Yusei. Seeing his black gaze stare at him, Yusei looked back to the woman. Crossing her arm across her chest, she lowered her head deeply and very over dramaticly. "My dear prince Yatol. Our purpose is not your place to know. Your memories will hold the key."

"I..."

"Please forgive me, my prince." He could hear Rowta speak softly, snapping him back. Taking hold of Yusei's shoulder, the man spun the already off balance duelist on his heels to face him. Yusei felt himself stagger only to be caught from behind by a pair of soft yet firm hands. He could smell the sweet perfume of the woman as he let her hands run up his chest, making sure to trace every last inch of his muscles until her hold came to his shoulders.

Rowta placed a hand onto his splitting head, his touch hot against his skin. He slowly pushed back Yusei's head, letting it slide back against Atzi's soft hair. Yusei wanted nothing more than to struggle and fight back. To be able to kick him and back flip over the woman to bring her down. But he couldn't find the strength. It was the same as the last time. As soon as they had brought up their purpose with him, all of his energy seemed to drain from his body. He could feel her warm breath tickle his neck as her mouth hovered only inches above his skin, threatening to make contact as if a vampire.

"Remember my dear Yatol," Atzi muttered softly as a soft chant began to leave from Rowta. The man's voice was deep and monotone as he recited something in a language he could not understand. It sounded vaguely familiar to the spell he had heard the last time, though this one seemed to be harsher in the tone. On his arm, his tattoos began to glow a deep shade of blue just as Atzi's had, making Yusei stiffen. He recalled the last time and the pain that shortly followed. "What's past...is prologue to your true destiny as a signer. You can never escape who you were."

An intense heat pulsed through his head, making him feel tired and unable to focus. The chanting filled his ears, drowning out the crowd's roar. He wanted to pass out. To let the threatening darkness take him again. And yet, something deep within him told him otherwise. If he fell victim to them once more, he would be subjected to those dreams again. He swallowed harshly, trying to find a point to focus on once more. Suddenly, the chanting halted and he felt the man release him. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly reopened his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hope you all enjoyed that guys! Don't forget to read and review!


	15. One Becomes Five

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I hear with the holiday and whatnot, life has been pretty crazy. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

One Becomes Five

"It's over! In an unbelievable four round defeat, the king is the winner!" the announcer's voice screamed over the excited roar of the crowd. For a second, Yusei couldn't understand what was happening. He was upright once more, his head no longer being pushed back. Looking around him, he was back in his strong stance, his duel disk activated in front of him. Stardust was summoned to the field while Shield Warrior stood firm in front of him, poised in a fierce battle stance. Across the way, he could see that Atzi was now back in her respective position, her field empty and her duel disk smoking slightly from what he could only assume was a direct attack. She stood firm in her spot, watching him closely with a small grin on her face.

Yusei removed his cards from the duel disk, seeing his fingers trembling ever so lightly. Letting it collapse itself, he looked down at his cards, unsure of what had just happened. He had once again let himself be at their mercy, the same strange blue glow rushing into him. His head felt like it was going to split into two, the center of his brow still warm from Rowta's touch. The crowd's screams were making it worse by the second, the arena spinning around him. On his arm, he could feel his mark sting still, pulsating under the sleeve of his jacket.

"This was certainly an eye opener of a contest," he heard Atzi's voice mutter over the intercom once more, making his body tense back to reality. Looking back across at her, he could see her toss her long black hair and sway her shapely hips. With a single movement, she lowered her head, bowing deeply to him. "Thank you for the duel, your highness." And with that, she turned gracefully on her heels and hurried down the stairs towards where Rowta stood waiting, arms crossed.

It was like he couldn't control his actions. Turning away from the field, Yusei started down towards the exit. Every step was pure agony, any form of pressure on his feet was enough to make him want to scream. And yet, he couldn't find the strength to do so. He kept his eyes focused forward to the entrance to the underground, knowing that he could soon sit down and hopefully let this weakness pass. He could hear the yells and cheers of people calling his name, flashes of camera popping around his spinning head. He knew that Aki and the others would be excited to see him after his apparent win, but he couldn't even find it in him to pretend to be excited.

'What did Rowta do to me?' he thought as he finally entered the underground, letting himself take a few steps before he reached out to grab the wall. He let his duel disk slide off his arm, clattering to the floor. He still held onto Stardust's card in his one hand, looking down at the beast. 'I feel so weak. Like after my dream where I summoned the dragon for the first time.' He could see himself shaking, trying desperately to keep himself on his feet.

"Yusei!" Looking up, he could make out a blurred outline of Aki running towards him. She had concern on her face as her red dress flared behind her. She was holding onto her arm tightly, a faint glow lingering from her mark. Behind her, he could make out the faint images of the others as well, chasing after the girl feverishly.

'Give in to me, Yatol.' the voice muttered softly in his mind, making his whole self tense. 'Hear the cry of your dragon and the pain you caused it and the world.' A shrill cry echoed through his head and it was one he knew all too well. Stardust was crying out. How or why, he couldn't understand. It stung him and dug deeper into his chest, making him double over in pain. He felt the card slip from his fingers, falling to the ground along with his duel disk. Bringing his hand to his shirt, Yusei gripped tightly to the fabric, twisting it in discomfort. He hacked in a shallow cough, feeling as if his lungs were on fire and a knife was ripping apart his skin.

Forcing his gaze up once more, he could see Aki getting closer to him, her hand outstretched for him to take hold of. "Ak...Aki.." he mustered out, slowly trying to bring up his hand to meet hers. He attempted a small step forward, knowing that if he could take hold of her hand, then maybe he would be alright. And yet, he could feel the floor rush up at him and his eyes roll back into his head.

"Yusei!" Aki ran outstretched her arms, forgetting about the pain she felt in her arm. She could see him falling, his hand dragging behind him on the wall. Taking one massive lunge, the girl slide her arms underneath him and let his dead weight hit her. He wasn't all that heavy as she let herself fall onto her knees, lowering him carefully down to floor so that she was resting his head against her shoulder, letting him rest comfortably. He was out cold, panting heavily as he took in rattled and shaken breaths. His skin was icy to the touch and he had paled completely. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, trying to keep him from trembling. She brought up her hand to his face, trying to calm him down. "Shh...You're okay." she muttered softly, letting her hand brush away some of the sweat.

"Aki! What happened?" She could hear Jack call from behind as she adjusted Yusei's body in her hold. Crow and the blond were the first ones to the girl, which the twins brought up the rear. Jack took a knee beside the pair, placing his hand to Aki's pack to help support her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she muttered, brushing his hair out of his face as he continued to cringe in pain against her shoulder. "But we need to get him to the green room. Rua, Ruka. Go get a doctor for him." Nodding at the girl's orders, the twins took off like a shot down the hallway towards the medical bay. "Jack. Crow. Can you get him to his feet? He's out cold."

Giving a short nod, the two men came down on either side of her. Taking hold of Yusei's limp arms, they placed his arms around their shoulders, pulling him up from Aki. Crow adjusted the weight of his friend, catching a quick glimpse of his sickly looking face. "Let's hurry up before the rest of the world gets wind of this." he told, starting to edge down the hallway for their room. "I think I saw Carly lingering around here to grab an interview with him. I don't think we want her to see this."

Staying on the ground, Aki looked away to where Yusei had dropped his duel disk. "I guess those are the two who started this," she muttered quietly, narrowing her eyes in thought. The look in Yusei's eyes was one she could not shake. He looked at the pair with such pure fear that it made her blood run cold at the thought. "That woman...its like she knew him. And the man too. What on earth is going on?"

Jack shot a glance over to his unconscious best friend. Yusei had paled to a dangerous white, his skin becoming more and more drenched in sweat. Though he didn't touch his brow, he could tell that he was indeed running a fever again. His face was twisted and clenched in pain as he was panting lightly between Crow and himself. In the time he had known Yusei, he had only seen this twice before. Once, when he and the others were out playing in Satellite during a huge rain storm and only Yusei had gotten the flu from it. He had been stuck in bed for a week and every time Jack had managed to catch a glimpse of him, he always looked like death warmed over. The second time was just a week earlier, when his first vision had occurred.

"Aki, grab his cards and duel disk." he told, not asked. He didn't want to linger any longer in the hallways with him like this. The blond felt his mark pulsate more as the trio started down the hallway slowly, trying to be as careful as possible and keep an eye out for anyone else. The last thing they needed was anymore questions or onlookers to wonder what was happening. There would be plenty of time to interrogate his friend when he came to. Now that there were more pieces to the puzzle, there was no way he could get out of telling the truth.

* * *

"This is absolutely unthinkable!" the voice was loud in his ears as Yusei slowly forced his eyes opened once more. The room was elaborate to say the least, similar detailed drawings like in the temple etched into the walls. Though these were different from the various ones he had seen before. Here, he could making out the people in the art as ones who looked like him and his father. That similar black hair sat poked out in different directions, though they seemed to be winning in great battles and conquering other tribes. Various silks and heavily embroidered curtains hung around the room, most of them layering themselves around the doors.

The room was deep in oranges from the illuminating candles. In front of him, large pillars stood on either side of a woven carpet that lead to the open doorway of the room. Similar cloaked priests knelt along the edge of the path, though they remained still and quiet like statues. Heir hands sat folded in their laps, awaiting for the man who stood before him to speak once more. Yusei knew it was his father, though from the voice he had heard only moments ago, he knew that the man was angry. Though why he was, he did not know.

"Yatol, are you sure you are alright?" he heard a quiet voice question. Sure enough, Rowta was kneeling beside him, looking at him with the up most concern. The man looked as Yusei felt. Large blood splatters were thrown across his broad chest, mixing into the war paint that still lingered on his skin. He was covered in sweat with a large gash on his lip and cheek from where he had been hit on the field. But none of that seemed to matter to the man. He could only focus on Yusei as worried filled his face. "The priestess did not yet finish her healing treatment for you. You should at least let them finish,"

"I'm fine," Yusei muttered under his breath, though he knew that he was telling a lie. From head to toe, his body felt sore and unusable. Every inch of him felt as if it was on fire, in particularly his arm and back. Taking in a deep breath, despite how harsh and tight it felt in his chest, the scent of incense and herbs burned the back of his throat. He knew that he had a scar on his face from where Cortez's blade had landed earlier. The blood was still flowing freely from the wound, but it did not seem to matter. He gulped harshly, as if trying to swallow his pain. "My father wanted me here. And I will do as he wishes."

Though he dare not look the man in the eye, he could feel the look of disappointment on Rowta's face. There was real worry and concern there for him, though he knew better than to voice it loud enough for the chief to hear. "Alright young prince. It is your choice. But please allow for them to heal you once this is over. We cannot afford to have you be ill." He moved back to his upright, straight-forward position, returning to a stone-cold expression.

Yusei let his tired eyes rest back to his father, who had taken to pacing before where he was standing moments before. "The dragon's power is only supposed to be one for those of the royal family," He began, not bothering to look the young man in the eye as he watched him move back and forth feverishly. In his hand, he held a large and intricate walking staff, craved with a design of the crimson dragon on top of it. With every step he took, Yusei could hear the beads rattled on the stick in rhythm. Though, for whatever reason, it made him nervous.

Halting in his steps, the man turned back to face him and Rowta. "How did this happen Yatol?" he questioned harshly, his voice filled with an uncontrolled frustration. "All we saw was a flash of light and then you were on the ground. What happened?"

Swallowing harshly, Yusei felt his entire aching body tense. He could recall flashes of the battle as he forced his gaze downward to his clenched fists in his lap. The dragon lingered above him, its burning eyes piercing through him. He remembered the pain in his back and arm as he saw Jack's double scream out in agony over the mark on his arm. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. "'_Born by blood, but thy strength shall not survive. What was one will now be five.' _Those are the words the dragon spoke to me." he muttered, knowing that Rowta's face lit up in shock. Looking up to his father once more, Yusei was taken aback to see that the man was still stern and cool looking at the words. "I don't know why it did what it did father. But it wanted to save my life."

"It...spoke to you?" he muttered softly. For a moment, it seemed like the words themselves hung heavily on his father's shoulders. He placed his weight onto the staff, adjusting his weight with a small flinch on his face. It took Yusei a moment to recall that his father had been in the battle as well. He looked injured and that he had been struck somewhere on the chest, but chose to ignore it. Though, after hearing his son's words, even the pain couldn't be put off any longer. Letting out a harsh sigh, he moved up the stairs slowly to take his place beside his son and guardian. "I have never heard of such a thing to happen."

Yusei let his head hang ever so slightly. "I don't know father. I felt like I was going to be ripped apart until the dragon separated the mark." Despite how much it hurt, he let his hands ball up into fists tightly. "My life was spared for a reason and I know that it will come with a price."

Rowta's eyes narrowed to the words as his father looked down to him. "A price?" he muttered softly.

"Bring in the four!" his father bellowed, taking a seat upon one of the other soft pelts.

Looking up to the end of the room, Yusei watched carefully as the curtains parted. A set of guards led the way into the room while a small group followed behind. From where he sat, he couldn't make out what the people looked like, for the guards were in the way. They still wore their fierce warpaint from the battle, though the looked exhausted and beaten down. And yet they did not let their fatigue show as they approached the trio. Halting a few feet away from them, they bowed deeply to the chief and him. "These are the people you sent us to find. They each have a mark similar to the prince on their forearm." Reaching behind them, they forced the people forward and onto the ground in the kneeling position.

Though his body remained still and firm, Yusei let out a gasp in his mind. There, forced to the floor before him, were four people that made his blood run cold and the color drain from his face. 'No way. It can't be.' he thought to himself. The young soldier was the first to catch his eye. He had seen him in prior visions, but never this up close. Every inch of his face and hair mimicked that of his childhood friend, including the fierce gaze he had in his eyes. Just like the guards, he looked as if he had been run over by a truck. Dirt and blood covered him from head to toe as he kept his head low, deep brown eyes away from his.

Beside him sat a small girl. Her clothing was simple; a short dress with a large sun pendent about her neck with a sash around her waist. Her black hair was pulled up into two pigtails on the sides of her face, though she had leather cording threaded with feathers and beads. Thick wooden bracelets sat on her wrists, various colors and markings carved into them. She as well was covered with dirt and small splashes of blood were on her hands, which sat folded in her lap. Deep brown eyes were filled with exhaustion as she stole a glance up to him and his father, unsure of what to say or how to act.

The next man was definitely a curious one. His hair was wild and untamed, pushed up and back behind his head. Gold earrings with thin chains draped from the top of his ear to the bottom, detailed with designs of the sun and moon. A strange scar was in the center of his brow as a thick beaded headband sat around his hairline. His clothing was a mixer of various things. His chest was bare with some of the paint still smeared onto him in different designs from the other man. Thick leather pants covered his legs, though his feet were bare. Darkened eyes glared angrily at the three, his lip curled up in disapproval.

The last woman made Yusei's heart leap into his throat. Stunning red eyes stared up at him as her black hair framed her perfectly smooth face. Her bangs were pulled up with an elaborate clip, which sat atop her head. He recognized her from the flash vision he had with Aki on the terrace that night. The revealing clothing and the beautiful jewelry was just the same. There was only one thing different. She looked tired, her hair messed and untamed. Just like the others, she was covered in dirt and blood as she knelt, though her face was surprisingly calm.

'Jack, Ruka, Crow, and Aki,' Yusei felt himself becoming increasingly confused. He knew that these were the memories of who he once was. But now, the others were there in this life? It couldn't be true. He let himself swallow harshly, looking them over with a firm gaze. There was no way to deny that they shared similar looks with the signers of his normal life. Perhaps that is why they were fated to meet again in the modern day. And yet, he couldn't help but shake his mental thought away.

Bringing up his hand, the chief ordered silence through the room. "What are your names? I have the right to know that much before I pass your sentence." he declared, looking over the four with judgment and hatred.

Bowing his head low, the soldier closed his eyes. "Apaec." he told firmly.

"I am Chasca," the priestess told, following the man's example and lowering her head.

"Pisco," the mercenary and thief growled.

Looking over to her mentor, the girl quickly mimicked her. "Killa."

Resting his staff to the floor beside him, his father glared down as the four people kept their heads down, trying desperately to avoid the piercing gaze of the chief. He brought his hands into his knees, straightening up his back. "A priestess of my temple," he began, looking down to the red-eyed woman. "A child. A warrior of my army," he shot his gaze to the soldier and young girl. Finally, he glared over to the wild-haired man. "And a common thief. You are the ones chosen to protect this power and my son?"

Raising his head, Apaec let his stare meet his Yusei's. "I don't even know what this power is." Holding up his arm, he pushed away his bracer. There, looking as if it were singed into his skin was the wings of the dragon. He let his gaze meet the tattoo, studying it carefully. "One second I was watching the demons retreat into the woods and then I felt as if my arm was burning and I was blinded by this pain. Before I realized it, I saw this mark appear on my arm."

"The same for me," Pisco past self said. Leaning forward so that he could place one of his hands to the floor, he balled his other hand into a tight fist. "I was working with a team of mercenaries to try and attack the invaders from behind. Just as the dragon appeared, we returned to the battlefield. All I remember was seeing the enemy flee and then I too doubled over in pain. I could barely hold my knife as my arm burned with this strange mark. I didn't even know your son was fighting until I felt his presence when it started to burn."

Nodded at the man's words, the small girl kept her eyes down. "That's right. I felt as if I could feel the prince standing right next to me in the healing tents." she muttered. Looking up to Yusei, the girl let her face burn with embarrassment as she realized what she had just spoken. "It was strange since I...I have never even met the prince."

Rowta let his eyes narrow at her words. "Why was such a young child in the healing tents?" he questioned, causing the girl to tense once more.

Holding up a hand to halt the onslaught of questions, Aki's past self smiled softly. "She was there to help me. She is my apprentice to the healing arts and every last one of us were needed." Looking to Yusei, he could see that her face flustered slightly to see that he was staring at her. "While I was trying to subdue one of the soldiers, both she and I felt a strange sensation rush over us. As if I could feel the pain and fear the prince felt. The marks appeared on our arms and before we realized what happened, the guards came for us. Perhaps you can tell us just what we have done to have been brought in for?"

Letting his shoulders slouch slightly, Yusei's father brought his hand up to his face, trying to follow what had just been told him. "You have all somehow become bearers of the mark of the crimson dragon." he told flatly, pulling his hand away. "Just like my son."

Apaec looked over to him, his eyes narrowed at the young man. "I thought that the power of the dragon was only for those of royal blood. How can we be able to hold his power as well?"

"Because the dragon has willed it." Yusei finally was able to speak up. He heard that his voice was still horse and gruff sounding from the fight. He looked over to each of the people before him, letting their stares meet his own at last. "What was one will now be five. I did nothing to cause the split of power. All I know is that we are meant to protect the dragon and the people of this village with these marks on our arms."

Pisco straightened up at last. Pulling one of his legs out from under him, the thief allowed himself to become more relaxed as he rested his arm to his knee. "That's what I was told when the mark burned on my arm. We are now one in the same. Protectors of the dragon's power. If one of us dies," he let a grin cross his lips, letting his eye meet the chief. "Then the power of the dragon dies as well."

The look the man gave him made Yusei's father growl in disapproval. "This is unbelievable." he muttered softly, clenching his hands into tight fists. His entire body began to tremble with anger and rage, causing Yusei to withdraw slightly.

"Father," he muttered, trying to find his strength once more. "Please,"

"Please understand," Killa sat forward, bringing her hands together tightly. "We did not choose for this power to come to us. For one reason or another, we were given this and the duty to bear this burden with your son...I mean the prince." she quickly corrected herself, bowing her head to Yusei with a flushed face.

Chasca smiled at the words. "Well spoken Killa." she told, making the girl relax slightly. Turning her gaze back up to the trio above them, the young woman took in a deep breath and slowly let it exhale. "Please. I am a priestess of the temple of the dragon and a healer to the people. The split of this power has never happened according to the scrolls and teaching. Only if the host was deemed worthy of keeping the core of the power to themselves, then four would be chosen to serve as guardians of the power and the head of the dragon." Pointing out with one of her slender fingers, she gestured to the mark on Yusei's arm. "While Killa and myself bear the claws, Apaec and Pisco have the wings and tail. Prince Yatol has the head, meaning that he is still the chosen bearer of the power."

"Meaning what exactly?" Yusei asked, his voice nearly giving out at the end.

"It means that we are just vessels for the power to pass through to enter into the prince. Without us, the dragon cannot be summoned." she stated flatly, letting her head drop and her eyes close in thought.

Yusei was taken aback at the young woman's knowledge of the dragon. Granted, it shouldn't have been such a surprise since she served in the temples. For some reason, he knew that she would be wise beyond her years in the subject. But he could not shake the fact that all he saw was Aki. Yes, the hair and clothing were different. But it was her. However, knowing the modern Aki verses this young woman, they were very much different. This woman seemed openly accepting of the power in front of her. And she seemed ready to serve him no matter what.

"How were you chosen for this task?" Rowta questioned, curiosity taking over any anger he might have had. "Why was I not chosen since I am already the prince's guardian?"

Pisco raised an eyebrow, "I'm curious as well. If this is done on merit, then maybe his dragon isn't so wise after all." he grinned, most likely thinking on his past endeavors that would have left him out of the running for such a task.

"It is most likely because we share something in common with the prince," Chasca spoke softly, letting her gaze come to Yusei once more. She narrowed her tired eyes at him, looking deep into his blue gaze with question. "Its not something we can see, but something we share beyond who we are."

Yusei leaned forward, letting his eyes lock with the woman's. No matter who she might have been, those eyes were something that could not change no matter where he was. It didn't matter how he felt at that moment. All he wanted to do was continue to let her stare at him. "A bond...we share." he muttered, causing the woman to soften.

"You will silence yourself immediately!" the chief screamed, causing the woman to withdraw. Grabbing hold of his staff, the man jolted to his feet once more, now towering above the four who sat below. "My wife's last gift to her son will now be given to you as well?" he roared, his face becoming red with anger. "This is madness that I will not believe!"

"Father," Yusei began, though his voice was too far gone for him to be heard. "Hear them out."

Killa flinched and placed her hands over her ears. She fell backwards onto the floor, trembling as she forced her eyes closed. Apaec and Pisco withdrew as well, though a look of shock and anger crossed their faces. And yet, Chasca remained unphased, keeping her back stern and eyes locked on the young prince.

'Why is my father so angry?' Yusei wondered as he let his eyes break from the girl's. The room became almost silent to him. He could see his father barking orders to his guards, demanding that the four lead away in chains. That he would not hear anymore of this nonsense regarding the splitting of the power between them. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. He could see the guards reaching down to grab hold of the others roughly, preparing to take them away. Rowta rose from his spot on the floor, moving to take hold of Pisco before he attempted to take out a guard with his kicks and punches. 'This is...not right.'

Suddenly he felt the mark begin to pulse, causing him to flinch. Bringing up his arm slightly, the mark of the head lightly began to glow its crimson red. The burning rushed up his arm swiftly, moving itself into the rest of his tired body. It seemed to breathe a new life into him, letting his head fall back as his eyes closed for a brief moment. He felt himself begin to stand, no control over his body.

"It burns!" he could hear Killa cry, making his head shape back and his eyes open once more. The guards were now restraining each of the signers roughly, though shock was written on their faces. There, on each of their arms, burned the various marks of the dragon. Each had a look of shock mixed with pain on their faces as they stared down at them. The red light shown brightly as the large men began to release the four, backing away slowly from them.

"Yatol, what is-" he heard his father begin to ask, though he was quickly silenced. Looking down at his hands, Yusei felt his mind become filled with confusion. The glow of his arm hand begun to spread to over his entire body. From head to toe, the light engulfed his senses and mind. What once burned filled him with comforting and empowering warmth. Turning to face his father, he let his eyes narrow in anger. He felt his father's hold come to his shoulder, shaking him roughly. "Yatol! What is wrong?"

'Thy strength belongs to not one man,' The voice was not his own as he saw his father withdraw from him quickly. It was deeper and booming as the words escaped him. He could see in the corner of his eye the guards push the signers towards him in fear, hoping that whatever was happening, he would take care of them. And yet, Yusei felt himself smile at the sight of the four, each of their marks glowing strong. 'With these signers beside him, the prince will serve me well as the chosen. All are strong in their own ways. And they will bring peace and balance to the world.'

Chasca took a small step forward towards the prince, her hands slowly coming together. "Prince Yatol," she spoke softly, causing the young man's head to snap around to look back at them. All four moved towards him, holding out their arms with their marks on them, letting them shine brightly as they all took a knee before him him. "We are the signers. Those chosen to protect and serve with you to guard the power of the dragon. We do not bare your burden in full, but we are there to keep you safe from what now dwells within your spirit and soul." Looking back up to him, she let a soft grin spread across her lips. "By our lives, we will be with you until the end."

Keeping his back strong and firm, Yusei felt a small smile form on his lips. 'You are truly the ones meant to serve the prince. And he will be grateful for you until the end.' he spoke, nodding to the others.

Just as quickly as the glow had come it began to diminish once again. The feeling of strength vanished with the red light making him sway on his feet. Closing his eyes, Yusei let the exhaustion wash over him as he staggered. He took hold of his head roughly, feeling as if his stomach was about to revolt against him with how much the room was spinning. Letting his senses blank out, he let himself begin to fall.

"Yatol!"

"_Isn't there anything you can do for him doc?"_

"He's very weak still."

"_Yusei...hang in there..."_

"The dragon coming to him now only made it worse."

"_Is your mark still burning too Jack?"_

"Take him to his chambers. He needs a healing and rest."

"_Rua move back. Let the doctor work." _

"Killa. Bring my herbs. I will begin immediately."

Yusei couldn't tell which voice was which anymore. The real world and this dream world were beginning to leak into each other, making his mind ache and temples burn with a headache. It was becoming overwhelming to him as he let himself sit in the blackness. As much as he wanted to open his eyes, he just couldn't. If he woke up, there would be more questions, more fighting and even more encounters with the woman who was causing all of this. He was already loosing his best friends and the only person who believed him was someone that made his hormones race and face fluster every time she was around. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

A soft touch came to his hand, causing his body to tense slightly. "Please Yusei...wake up."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And since some people have been curious, I'll post this now. Each of the signers are named very specifically. Here are the names and meanings for you:

**Yatol- **Yusei_ (Warrior)_

**Apaec**- Jack _(Fanged God Creator)_

**Chasca**- Aki _(Goddess of The Dawn/Twilight)_

**Pisco**- Crow_ (Small Bird)_

**Killa**- Ruka_ (Moon)_

**Atzi**- _The Rain_

**Rowta**_- No Meaning  
_

**Xolotl**-Atzi and Rowta's Team Name _(God of Fire and of Bad Luck)_


	16. Helping Shadows

**Author's Notes:** While I love the holidays, work is definitely murder. But I finally got something done on this and that makes me happy. So, please enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Helping Shadows

All the tea in the world could not bring Jack's nerves under control at that moment. Despite their best efforts to try and keep Yusei's fainting spell under wraps, they had been spotted on the way back to their green room by a few of the other teams and Carly. Having been around the duel circuit as long as he had, he knew that if one person knew, then it would spread like wildfire within the hour. It had taken almost forty-five minutes to get the reporter away from the door and to silence her begging with the promise of an exclusive one-on-one interview with him after the tournament. The thought was almost unnerving to know he would have to talk about himself with her, but it was the only thing he could think of that would get her to leave them alone. All he could do now was sit and wait.

As soon as they had managed to get Yusei back to the green room, the twins had come rushing in with the medical officer. She was a young woman in her early thirties with her hair tied up in a tight bun. A thin set of glasses were perched on the edge of her nose as she looked dazed while the twins were trying to explain what happened. Though she seemed more relieved when Aki explained everything once more with a much more leveled head.

The television had been muted, allowing for some of the final duels to be seen as a way to distract from the matter at hand. Crow and the twins sat on the couch in silence, watching intently as the doctor looked over Yusei. The woman was quietly talking to herself as she listened to his heartbeat and continued to check his temperature. Upon entering the room, they had placed their unconscious friend on one of the couches. The doctor had asked them to remove his jacket and lay him out for her to examine him. She had brought a blanket to keep him warm, making sure he didn't get a chill while she looked him over. Yusei kept muttering in his sleep softly, though it was complete gibberish. And yet, his face kept contorting as if he were in extreme pain.

Aki and Jack sat on the opposite love seat, trying to look interested in something on the screen, though failing miserably. The girl had tensed completely out of her stress and worry. She hadn't spoken more than two words since they had managed to get back into the room. In her hands, she held the Stardust Dragon, letting her eyes stay locked on the design of the creature. Sitting on her lap was Yusei's coat, folded neatly just as it had been handed to her. Under her glove, the faint glow of the dragon could still be seen.

Jack knew that she was still feeling the same burning that he felt. Since Yusei had been out on the field, the marks had kept reacting to whatever was happening to his friend. He couldn't help but go back to what he remembered of the so-called 'duel.' It was the woman his friend was up against that caused this pain for him and from the looks of what he saw, he recognized her. And it was confirming a point that he had made what seemed like forever ago: Yusei was lying to them.

"Besides the fever, it just seems to be exhaustion." The doctor finally spoke up, snapped the signers out of their quiet daze. Placing her stethoscope about her neck, she sat back onto the small coffee table. Reaching out to the sleeping the young man, she adjusted a small damp cloth on his forehead. He seemed to relax slightly at her action, though still looked uncomfortable. "If you are such good friends with Mr. Fudo, then why did you allow him to duel in such a state?"

"Excuse me?" Jack growled, leaning forward from his spot, shock crossing his face. "He was fine when he walked out onto the field and looked like he was ready to die when he came back!" he told, though Aki placed a hand on his shoulder to restrain him slightly.

Nodding at Jack's words, Crow leaned forward to rest his elbows onto his knees. "Please understand Dr. Tosho. Yusei told us that he was fine. He was okay before he went out there and then something happened." the red head explained as calmly as he could. Unlike Jack, he was able to keep more of a leveled head in these sorts of situations. It was the only way to get the best solution for their friend's sake. "We are just as upset that he dueled in this apparent condition. Just please give us answers for why he's like this instead of accusing us."

Removing her glasses, the woman rubbed her eyes wearily. "The strain of the duel must have made his flu relapse. Which is most likely the reason he collapsed when he came off the field." Placing her thin frames back to her eyes, she shot a glance over to the group. "Whatever the cost, you must get him home and into bed for tons of rest. I do not want to see him need hospitalization from this." Reaching down to her feet, she began to rummage through her black medical bag with a look of slight frustration on her face. As the signers watched intently, they could see her withdraw a small bottle and a script pad. She quickly rose from her spot on the table, causing the others in the room to follow suit.

"Is this really that bad? Last time it was just a mild fever." Aki questioned, moving over to the couch where Yusei was laid out. He moved uncomfortably in his sleep, the blanket the doctor brought him contorting slightly around his legs. Taking a seat on the edge of the sofa, she took hold of the cool compress so as to replenish it for him. She let her hand touch his cheek briefly to get a sense of just how bad it was. Sure enough, it was remarkably higher than last time.

Withdrawing her pen from her blouse pocket, the doctor clicked it open and began to write furiously. "Unfortunately, this can happen with people who are overly stressed over something. They get a mild flu or cold and then apparently get better. And then...well, that stress comes back and forces them to relapse." With one flick of her wrist, she ripped the script from her pad, holding it and the bottle out to the blond and red head young men. "Now, this should tide him over until you are able to get him this prescription for the fever. Give this to him every four hours for the fever and plenty of fluids and bed rest."

"Thanks doc," Crow told, letting her hand him the slip of paper while Jack took the medicine. He wanted to make a crack about how he could never read doctor's handwriting and ask her why it was always so terrible. But she looked about ready to explode with frustration. And with good reason. The moment she had entered the room was non-stop arguing over the situation with Yusei and Rua constantly getting in the way of her examination. "We'll make triple sure that he listens to us."

Jack crossed his arms, looking back down to where Aki sat with Yusei. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll listen."

* * *

There was a voice that was unfamiliar. It sounded distant and hazy, almost as if he was listening from behind a thick piece of glass. Right off the bat, he knew that he was no longer in the dream world. The air wasn't thick with incense and perfume. Instead of animal pelts beneath him, he could feel the coarse fabric of the sofa in the green room. Jack's voice was the first thing that he recognized, though who he was talking to was unknown. He felt warm, though he kept shivering underneath what he assumed to be a blanket. His throat was dry and raw, making him groan in disapproval.

"Yusei?" he heard Aki's soft voice cut through the fading darkness. "Can you hear me? Its Aki."

"...Aki..." he muttered, feeling somewhat relaxed.

"Out of the way please Ms. Izayoi if you would," the woman told. Yusei felt one person beside him move while another took her spot. Forcing his eyes open slightly, he tried to see where Aki had gone. He wanted her to come back. She was comforting and after the dream he had just seen, she was more intertwined with him than he thought. Though, everything was blurry. A woman he had never seen before loomed above him, a false looking smile on her face.

A small ball of light suddenly flashed in his eyes, making him flinch instantly, wanting to shut them tightly once more. "That...hurts..." he muttered in his rough voice.

But she persisted on. "Welcome back, Mr. Fudo," she told, ignoring his words completely. The light was gone within a moment, relaxing him once more. Suddenly, the comfort of the blanket he had was pulled away, making him flinch slightly. Something cool touched his chest, making him flinch. "My name is Dr, Tosho. Can you tell me where you are."

"K...Kiba Stadium." he mustered out. Why she felt the need to ask that was unheard of. He didn't hit his head. Or maybe he did. Everything was a little hazy at that moment to the point where he just wanted to close his eyes again and just wait for the strange woman to leave. He could hear her mutter something about the date. Yusei could feel a set of hands feeling his neck and glands, making it difficult to answer anything she wanted to ask him. He could only choke out an answer to give her before he let out a shallow cough.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked, shoving something into his ear; most likely a thermometer. It too was icy cold as he tried to pull away from her, but there was no where to go but face first into what he assumed to be the couch cushions. He didn't want to tell her what happened. She wouldn't believe him and call it feverish babble anyways.

"You've done enough," Yusei's could hear Crow's voice call over, silencing the woman's questions completely. The pressure of someone sitting beside him was suddenly lifted and the sounds of muffled protest could be heard as the red head escorted the woman out with a swift slam of the door behind her to finally shut her up. "Thank you very much and don't let the door hit ya on the way out!" he called, making Yusei was to smile. Though even that action seemed like too much effort.

A hand came down onto his shoulder, trying to hold him in place and to bring his focus back. It was an all too familiar stronghold, making him tense once more. "Yusei, tell us who did this to you." Jack's voice spoke, firm yet not in the same tone as he would normally demand. It was actually somewhat soft and understanding; something he had never heard before coming from Jack Atlas. "Please...trust us."

Swallowing harshly, Yusei felt his eyes slowly closing once more. For one reason or another, his friend's touch went from threatening to comforting in the blink of an eye. The weakness was still there from the dream and the burning still lingered on his arm. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep and let the weakness just overcome everything. He was tired of hiding everything from them. They were now involved. They didn't know they were, but there was no more reason to keep them out of it. Turning his head slightly to look up at the blurred outline of his friend, Yusei tried desperately to keep his eyes open for a few seconds longer. "Atzi...and...Row..ta..."

* * *

"And he's out again," Crow muttered, coming around to lean over the back of the couch. Yusei had gone completely limp, his head turned in to face the back of couch. Though, unlike the first time, he looked more relaxed and calmed. As if he was actually enjoying his first restful sleep in what seemed like forever. "At least he looks kinda comfortable now."

Jack pulled back from hovering over his friend, pushing off slightly so that he could take out his frustration. "I knew he was lying," he muttered under his breath. Bringing his hand up in front of him, Jack could still feel the sting of his mark. It was no longer glowing or pulsating, though a horrible lingering sensation could be felt coursing up and down his arm. Letting his hand clench tightly in to fist, he turned back to face the rest of the room.

The twins return to their seats, their faces looking somewhat defeated. Crow remained hovering over the couch, following Jack intently as he looked about the room with a firm expression on his face. Aki had took back her spot on the edge of the couch, watching over Yusei carefully. She brushed some of the stray hairs from his face, a soft smile on her face. It was almost amazing to know that a woman who was so tough and dangerous on the duel field could have such a soft side for his best friend. It was about time Yusei found that support from her.

"He said Atzi and Rowta were doing this to him," he began, causing the rest of the signers to look up at him. "Wasn't Atzi the name of the woman he was dueling today?"

Aki gave a small nod. "From what I could see in the video stream when it adjusted for us to the true 'duel', he seemed like he knew her. And that man as well." she explained. Aki look back down at Yusei, continuing to mess with his bangs ever so gently. "It was so strange. From what I know, he has never encountered people like that in the time I've known him."

Pushing off of the couch as well, Crow gave a small nod. "And Jack and I have known him longer. Never a word about people like these two. Believe me, I don't think he would forget to mention something like this."

"Until recently," Jack added coolly. "He must have had a run in with them between when all this started to now. And today was not the first. There is a piece missing here that only Yusei knows." he explained, turning back to the couch and the two older signers. "When he comes to again, we need to talk about this once and for all."

Reaching up to the young man's head, Aki withdrew the compress the doctor had put there. Turning around to place it back into the bowl of water, the young woman caught sight of the girl sitting across the room from her. While her brother had jumped out of his seat to offer is own take on things, the girl remained behind, letting her hands remain folded in her lap. Her pigtails seemed to droop out of some unspoken depression for the entire situation around her. She looked deep in though as she felt Aki's stare settle on her, adjusting uncomfortably to look away.

"Ruka, can you do me a favor?" Aki asked, causing the her to finally look up. "I need some more ice for Yusei. Could you run down to the kitchen and ask for more please? It would really help me out."

All she could do was nod to the request, rising out of her chair to retrieve the small plastic bowl from Aki. The woman thanked her with a soft smile before she went back to listening to Jack and Crow argue over where these two people had come from and how to get Yusei out of here without too much of a scene. The sounds of the boys arguing was over their options was enough to make her scream out of frustration. They did not care about Yusei's well-being. All they cared about was answers. Turning quickly, she made her way to the door and slipped out into the hallway without too much notice from her brother or the others.

For a moment, the girl paused against the door. Letting out a deep sigh, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to take everything that had happened in. Ever since she first met Yusei, she knew there was something different about him. There was something deeper to him that he kept to himself or perhaps didn't even know was there. But from the first moment Yusei opened his eyes in their apartment in Tops, she knew that behind those blue eyes was a much bigger story. A story that they had not even begun to understand. It was a strange sense of comfort with him, despite how bad the situation would be.

Starting off down the hallway, she kept the bowl clutched tightly in her arms. Around her, she could hear the chatter of other teams as she walked by them. She knew that even though most spoke a different language, their topic of conversation was most definitely Yusei and the rest of the signers. There were multiple sets of eyes staring into the back of her head as she continued on, trying desperately to hurry without making contact. Ruka hated the feeling of having people watching her, especially when she couldn't understand what they were saying. Pushing her way quickly and quietly through the halls, the young girl couldn't help but let her mind get the best of her.

'I don't get it,' she thought to herself, rounding a corner sharply as she made her way towards the kitchen on auto-pilot. To her and her brother, Yusei was a strong and unbreakable force. The center point of the bond between all the signers. To see him so unwound and weak was not okay in her mind. All she wanted to do was make him better and to see him be himself again. 'Yusei wouldn't lie unless he felt like he had to hide something from us. Well, to protect us. If those two are the cause, then why are they-'

"I am guessing that he is still unwell," a deep voice muttered, causing Ruka to nearly drop the bowl from her hands in surprise.

Looking up, a tall and ominous figure loomed above her. She had seen him throughout the day already, walking two steps behind the woman who had dueled Yusei a few hours earlier. Up close, he was even more fierce, his tattoos detailed and almost beautiful to look at. Deep black eyes stared down at her, making her swallow harshly out of pure nerves. "Aren't you..." she finally muttered, taking a small step away from him. "Rowta?"

Looking down at the young girl, the man kept his stare cool and unreadable. "You are one of the signers, are you not?" He muttered, looking her over as she continued to cling to the bowl in her hands. He straightened up his back, making him seem to tower over Ruka even more so. "Is the prince still unwell?"

His words were confusing. Tilting her head up moreso to get a better look at him, Ruka raised an eyebrow to his words. "Prince? What prince?"

"So he has not spoken of us yet," Rowta spoke quietly, finally removing his eyes from the girl. Looking back down the hallway, he seemed to tense, as if on the lookout for someone coming. It almost seemed strange for someone so intimidating to be so on guard. He had made Yusei shake in fear, which was a huge accomplishment within itself. Reaching to a small pouch on his belt, the man dug around for something quickly.

Ruka couldn't help but take a small step back. If this was one of their enemies, then she knew she needed to get away and quickly. Turning on her heels, she glanced over her shoulder slightly, "If you'll excuse me, I need to-" But he was quick. A strong hand came down onto her shoulder, forcing her to face him once more. He spun her back around so quickly, she let the bowl fly out from her hands and clatter onto the ground. Ruka could only tense in fear, worried that the man would do the same thing to her that he had done to Yusei.

And yet, there was a different air about him. Taking a knee before her, he let his eyes soften slightly. A small smile crossed his lips as he held open his palm, revealing a small bottle. There was a strange liquid inside it; a deep red that seemed to glow in the dim light of the hallway. It rolled back and forth in his hand slightly as Ruka watched it with growing question.

"If you give this to the prince, his fever will break." Rowta told quietly, causing the girl's head to snap up to make eye contact with him once more. "I do not promise that his strength will return, but it will help."

Shaking her head, Ruka took a step back. "You're the one who did this to Yusei in the first place. Why would you be willing to help him? And why are you calling him a prince?" Taking in a deep breath, she could feel a serge of courage wash over her. If she was the one thing between him and her fellow signer, then she would stand and protect him no matter what. "Just what do you want from him?"

Rowta studied the young girl carefully for a moment, seeing her take on a defensive stand. All he could do was smile slightly as her actions, once again surprising her enough to make her withdraw. "You have not changed in this life Killa. Though timid, you will stand and protect Yatol no matter the threat."

His words sent a visual shock through her, making her tremble slightly and the brief strength she found vanished. Ruka felt her blood run cold at the name he called her. It was not the first time she had heard herself be called that. Though how this man came to know that name was beyond her. It was almost impossible in a way, unless he too was in tune with the spirits like she was. Her thoughts became dizzy with every possible thought imaginable. So much to the point that she had failed to realize the man was now no more than a mere foot away from her.

Taking hold of Ruka's hand he placed the vile gently into her grasp, forcing her hand closed around it. "Two drops. One he drinks. One rubbed into his chest." he spoke firmly, snapping the girl from her daze. Rising to his feet once more, Rowta let the smile fade from his face. "Be warned young signer. This will be my only good will to you. We cannot have the prince fall ill and out of our hold again. He will pay and you cannot protect him."

Looking down at the container in her hand, she let her fingers tighten around it. "Pay for what? What did Yusei do to you that you are making him suffer so much?" she questioned, slowly letting her stare come back up to him.

Rowta turned quickly, his long hair flaring out to reveal more of his tattoos on his back and the fine details of the beading in his hair. His face had once again returned to the cold and distant gaze, not bothering to return the eye contact to her. "You were too young then to know. And you are still too young to know now. Perhaps one day, you will understand." And with that, he started off down the hall.

Despite her natural instinct to try and pry the answers out from the man, Ruka could only watch him walk away. There was a strange feeling lingering in the back of her mind. Like a strange sense of déjà vu had hit her hard, but why she could not explain. The man was someone that she had somehow met somewhere before, though how and why were mysteries that only Yusei could answer once he was better. There were too many unanswered questions, though for some reason, she felt an unspoken reason to trust him. Even though he had cornered her and knew that she was a signer, he did not threaten her or demand anything. Just to make sure that she got this so-called medicine to Yusei.

'Yusei!' her thoughts snapped back to reality. Looking down once more at her closed hand, she nodded to herself. 'If this can really help Yusei, then I have to trust him.' Bending down, she quickly scooped up the bowl she had dropped and started back to the green room at a quickened pace.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all have a safe and happy Christmas and holidays! Don't forget to Read and Review!


	17. Threats and Hints

**Author's Notes:** First off, I would like to apologize for the huge delay here guys. I have been very busy in my real life and I have been quite sick for a bit. So, instead of posting chapter after chapter, I forged ahead in the story and tried to progress a bit more before I posted up the next chapter. Mission was very successful, so I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Threats and Hints

"Excuse me," Ruka muttered as she tired desperately to make it through the now over-crowded hallways. It almost seemed like wall to wall people as she struggled to push her way past duelists of all shape, size, and color. The whole arena seemed to have exploded in a buzz about the new events of the signers and what was happening in their now closed off room. She could hear a few girls mutter how they heard someone say they seen Crow throw the doctor out of the room after she had been there for an hour. The rumors were starting to build as she tried desperately to get back to the room.

Clutching her hand around the small vile, she threw her weight against a large man from the African team. "Sorry. Excuse me." she muttered, though barely paid the glare he shot her any mind. She needed to hurry.

'Two drops,' she let the man's words echo in her thoughts. Confusion really didn't quite cover how she felt at that moment. She rounded the final corner, the door to team 5Ds green room in her sights. The people were filtering out fast, mostly due to the extra security that had been put out after word had spread the the king had taken ill. Ruka knew it must have been Mikage and Ushio who had done it. After all, nothing happened inside the stadium without the two heads of security knowing about and acting on it.

And yet, none of that really did seem to matter. Rowta was trying to help Yusei for one reason or another. He had given her the medicine that could break him from his fever and hopefully put him back into a functional state. But that wasn't what truly crossed the young signer's mind as she slowly began to stop outside of the door. It was what she had been called by him that sent an uneasy chill through every muscle. 'Killa...I've been called it before. But, how would he know that?' she thought as she brought her hand with the vile up to her chest, letting her light jog come to a halt. 'Why is it bothering me so much?'

Before she could place her hand onto the knob, the door before her flew opened, causing her to jump in surprise. There, looking back and forth down the hallway was Jack, his face looking concerned and nervous. It was a rare sight to see him so worked up, though she knew it was obvious reasons. Yusei, despite being one of his greatest rivals, was also is closest friend. And knowing that he was so sick was most likely starting to grind down on his already high nerves. Glancing down quickly, he raised an eyebrow to see the girl looking up at him in confusion.

"Ruka?" he muttered, causing the young girl to smile softly in reassurance. "Quick. Get in here." Looking down the hallway for any sign of Carly or other onlookers, the young man placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling the girl back inside the green room.

Not much had changed since she had left only fifteen minutes ago. Her brother had taken back his spot on the couch. His eyes were locked to the television, though did not seem too focused on the match at hand. He was looking back to where the others were sitting every other minute, trying to see if there was any improvement. Crow and Aki were still beside the couch, both watching over Yusei carefully. Aki still had some water left on the damp rag, dabbing away some of the sweat from the sleeping man's brow. Every face turned to look at the door as Jack pushed the girl back inside, quickly shutting it behind them.

"Ruka!" her twin brother exclaimed as he quickly rose from his seat. He hurried towards her, smiling broadly. "What's going on out there? Is it a mad house? People have been knocking on the door and asking what happened to the kin—er. I mean Yusei. Crow nearly had to get the jaws of life to remove Carly from the door frame." he rambled quickly, though thought it best to quickly correct himself when he noticed Jack's violet glare shoot down at him.

"Did you get the water?" Aki's voice asked quietly as she rose from her spot. Seeing Yusei finally come into full view made the young girl's heart sink. She had only left for a few minutes, but Yusei had gotten much worse. His skin had paled even more and sweat was covering every inch of his exposed body. His breath was heavy, trying desperately to get in one good deep intake of air. Rowta seemed to have been spot on in one way: he was truly suffering just like that woman had wanted him to.

Seeing Aki start over towards her, Ruka quickly pushed the thoughts away. Clutching the vile in her closed palm, she shook her head feverishly. "Not exactly. But I did manage to get some medicine for him though." she told, letting her eyes fall down to her shoes.

Crow raised an eyebrow as he too rose from his place on the couch. "How did you manage that? The doc said that she gave us the medicine he was-"

"I got this from the man from the duel. From Rowta..." the girl blurted out quickly, silencing the room completely. Glancing up quickly, she could see that every set of eyes had now locked on her, widened with disbelief. Aki, Crow, and Rua withdrew slightly, unsure of what to make of what she had just said. Taking in a deep breath, she quickly extended her hand and opened her palm to reveal the small red potion. "He...he said that two drops would break the fever. And that he-"

Before she could tell finish, a white flash swept in front of her and the small bottle vanished. Jack came up beside her, holding up the medicine with a questionable look on his face. His eyes narrowed, studying the bottle carefully. "This came from that man?" he questioned, shooting a glance to Ruka. All she could do was nod.

"Well, its obviously a trap!" Crow exclaimed, balling his hand up into a tight fist. "This guy is in with that crazy bitch who did this to Yusei!"

Nodding in agreement, the young boy looked at his sister with a look of shock on his face. "I can't believe you took something from that guy! He's the one who caused all of this to start and making..."

"But I think he really is worried for Yusei," Ruka tried to explain, cutting off her brother. She knew deep down that this was bound to happen. Rowta had managed to do something to Yusei on the field while their 'duel' had happened. It was no wonder that the others did not trust the source. And yet, Ruka knew that for this reason, they could trust him.

Jack glared down at red medicine. "I say we smash it and just stay with the regular medicine the doctor prescribed."

Snatching the small vile back from the blond, Ruka shook her head quickly. "I can't let you do that." She told, holding it tightly to her chest once more.

"And why not?" Jack demanded, stepping forward. "He is one of the reasons why Yusei is sick and you are willing to trust him on a hunch?" he growled, clenching his hands into fists. His anger was starting to surpass just how upset he was. Though he tried to do everything in his power to make sure that he would keep himself in check, he was like a volcano ready to explode.

Aki let her eyes narrow. Yusei groaned from his spot, making her flinch suddenly. "They are extremely aware of the situation we are facing. But I don't think they want to harm him or us," she paused, a seeming look of disgust on her face, "Just to make us suffer."

"Why?" Rue questioned, raising an eyebrow as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on knees. "Why are they doing this to him?"

"Because he said Yusei is important to them," the girl muttered, opening up her hand once more to reveal the red medicine. Watching as Aki approached her, Ruka held it out to the red head. She watched as the woman took it from her hold, letting it now sit in her palm. "Please Aki. Two drops. One he swallows and then one rubbed onto his chest. I really think Rowta wants to help him. He seemed so," she paused for a moment, glancing down to her feet as if they had become interesting. "...worried."

All eyes turned to Aki as she stood there, looking down at the vial in her palm. The signers studied the substance once more. The red liquid looked like blood, a soft strange glow emitting from it against the black color of her gloves. She trembled slightly, know that she now had a very tough choice to make. Closing her hand around the medicine, she turned on her heels and started back to the couch, not even speaking a word.

"Don't trust him! Chuck it!" Crow exclaimed as he moved out of the way for the girl to sit down once more.

"Rowta and this chick are trying to HURT Yusei. And you are willing to trust them this easily?" Jack added on, crossing his arms in disgust.

"Anything given to us by them can only be bad news Aki." Rua nodded, jumping to his feet in protest.

"Enough!" Aki shouted, letting the room go silent. She watched as the bottle rolled about in her hand, as if taunting her with the choice. Right off the bat, she didn't trust them, especially the woman. There was a look about her that made Aki want to be sick to her stomach. Swallowing harshly, she carefully uncorked the bottle. "If it can help him..."

Crow bit his bottom lip in hesitation. "But Aki,"

"It's our chance of helping him. If this kills him, then I give you all full permission to hunt them down and murder them." She explained. Her heart was in the right spot, but the others were starting to question if Aki's mind was in the right place.

The room fell quiet as Aki placed the small cork from the vile to the table. Placing a hand under Yusei's head, she adjusted him into a more upright position. His hair was drenched with sweat as his breath heaved in and out in discomfort. Crow quickly aided her, propping some pillows under his head. Leaving her hand on his cheek for a moment, the girl frond. The fever was steadily rising, her estimate being close to 104 degrees. Whatever the reason for this to be lasting so long this time was still a mystery.

'Please work,' she thought, looking up to Crow who gave a small reassuring nod. She could see the others lingering behind the couch, waiting for her to continue on. Moving her hand under his head, she carefully brought the vile to Yusei's dry lips. She gently let her hand lift the bottle, slowly allowing for one small drop to fall into his open mouth.

Yusei instantly cringed, his entire body flinching to the medicine. He let out a small gasp, though his eyes remained closed. Letting his back contort, he arched up as another gasp escaped him. Crow reacted quickly as Aki slipped back slightly. Taking a firm hold to his friend's shoulders, he pinned him down again. And yet, the black haired duelist refused to let up.

"Stop! Please stop!" Yusei called out, though his voice slurred and almost impossible to understand.

Jack stepped forward, a look of disgust on his face. "Its just the fever talking." Coming around to the other side of the couch, he threw his hands down onto Yusei's legs. Tossing his hair slightly, he glared over to Aki. "Finish the treatment on him!" he bellowed, quickly averting his eyes from his friend's thrashing body.

Giving a small nod, Aki turned back to the matter at hand. Despite his moving about, the girl managed to take hold of the top of Yusei's shirt. His skin was like ice as she pulled the collar down slightly, revealing some of his chest. Beads of sweat rolled down his skin as she held the vile up. It took all the steadiness in her hands to make sure only a single drop got onto his body. Slowly, she let the red liquid slide from the glass, falling directly onto his exposed chest.

It was almost instant. Every single muscle in his body seemed to relax as the medicine touched his skin. Yusei let a small gasp escape him as his body went limp once more. Aki paused for a moment, unsure if she could continue to rub in the medicine. And yet, in the back of her mind, she knew that the herb treatment had to be completed. It was a strange feeling as she let her fingers slowly began to rub Yusei's chest. Almost like a weird sense of deva ju as she looked down at the black haired duelist's relaxed face.

'Yusei. Please wake up.' she thought, biting her lower lip lightly in hope something might happen.

* * *

_Yusei stood alone in the middle of a massive field. An eerie fog floated low about him as he looked around from where he stood. A deep black sky hung overhead where every other moment, a shooting star flew across, leaving a trail of dust behind it. This place was somewhere he would daydream about when he was little in the Satellite. Someplace where he could clearly see the stars. _

'_Hello?' he called into the night, 'Hello? Is anyone there?' _

"_Yusei…Fudo…" a soft voice called from behind. _

_The boy turned quickly on his heels to find a figure standing before him. She was by far the most breath-taking woman he had ever seen. Her long black hair was hidden under a blue and purple cloak, trimmed in gold. Upon her brow, there was a small red jewel that glistened like one of the many stars in the heavens. She kept her eyes closed as her white smooth skin seemed to glow in the night. Upon her flawless complexion, detailed red tattoos were painted. _

_Drawing back a bit, the young man staggered. He felt his eyes widen at the vision of loveliness that stood before him. His mouth opened slightly, trying to hide his look of shock. 'Who….who are you? What is this place?'_

'_Your fate,' she spoke quietly, her voice soft and filled with an unknown venom upon her words. She moved through the thin mist as if she was floating about the ground. _

'_Fate?' he questioned, looking back at the woman, who had come to rest by his side. 'What do you mean by 'my fate'?'_

_Motioning with her hand, she pointed off into the sky. 'You will know the pain that your crimes have caused others. Your soul must break forth from the chains of your memories and pay for the sin you committed.' _

_He could only stand in shock. "The...chains of my memory?"_

_Smiling at Yusei, the woman sighed, 'Look to the sky, signer. Look and find who you truly are. Find the sinner within.' Suddenly, one of the stars began to fall from the heavens. It came closer and closer to where they were standing. 'The Second Coming of the of the Crimson Dragon shall commence. And you will be punished.' _

_Looking up at the star that began to fall upon them, Yusei covered his face to keep the blinding light from engulfing him. Suddenly, he felt his whole body felt warm and relaxed as the faint voice of the mystery woman muttered off into the distance, '...your death will come with the rebirth of Stardust.'_

_The world seemed to slowly come back to his senses around Yusei. The chatter of the others began to fade back into his ears, though it sounded like an old record. All over, he felt miserable and exhausted. He had managed to get out the names of his tormentors for the rest of his friends and he knew that they would continue to discuss and fight over what he meant in his words. There were too many uncertainties still to have them know the whole story. But when he felt better, he knew that there would be no choice.

* * *

_

"Hey! He's coming to!" he could hear Crow's voice finally muffle through the incoherent chatter. He let his eyes squint slightly at the shouting, for it seemed to echo, making it hurt even more than it already did. Rolling his head a bit, Yusei could feel someone holding tightly to either side of him. Carefully, fearing the bright light that was waiting for him, he opened his eyes.

Sure enough, the harsh lighting of the green room blazed into his already sore eyes. He flinched slightly, bringing his hand up to shield them slightly. He could vaguely remember waking up here before falling back to sleep. Though this time, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. His dream was not a normal vision of who he was. It was almost like a warning. Though who the woman was who gave him the words of advice was beyond him. Her words were harsh, yet filled with a deep understanding and caring. She claimed to know his fate and it had to do with his Stardust.

"Yusei!" he heard his name called in unison as he let his thoughts come back to the real world. Sure enough, Rua and Ruka were at his side, pure joy crossing over their faces. "You're okay!"

"Welcome back." Aki added, drawing the young man's gaze back to in front of him. Crow, Jack, and the young woman all sat in on the opposite sides of the couch, looking down at him with some kind of deep relief on their faces. Tucking some loose hair behind her ear, the girl smiled at him. "We were afraid that medicine might have hurt you."

But Yusei ignored her comment. His head was rushing with so many thoughts, he couldn't even begin to care what had brought him back. All he knew was that he was grateful to finally be awake. Tucking his arm underneath him, he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. A blanket had been pulled over him to help keep him warm, which fell off him as he sat up. "How long have I been out?" he questioned, keeping his hand covering his eyes.

Jack leaned back into a standing position at the end of the couch. "Its been about four hours. You certainly made this entire day a much bigger deal than need be." he told coolly, letting his arms cross over his chest in disapproval.

Bringing his legs around to the floor, Yusei pushed the blanket off him. His body felt stiff and somewhat weak as he tried to stretch out slightly. "What do you mean?" he questioned, rotating his neck, moving his hand down to help rub out some of the tense muscles. He flinched a bit as he let his fingertips dig into his flesh.

Crow pulled away as well, letting out a sigh. "As soon as the word got around that you were sick, Carly and every other reporter and duelist tried to get in here to see what happened to you." the red-head explained, causing Yusei to look up at him with a confused look on his face. "I mean, you get violently sick so suddenly and we are the only ones who saw what happened with that chick and guy."

Yusei froze in his spot, letting his eyes widen suddenly. Looking up to his side, he could see his friend stood firm, watching him carefully. "You...saw what they did?" he questioned softly, letting his voice trail off. He felt the blood rush from his face as he sat there, waiting for some kind of answer.

Taking a seat on the table in front of him, Ruka gave a small nod. "Rowta and Atzi right? They did something to you during your 'duel'?" she asked, holding up her hands to make small air quotes.

Everything came back to him at once, forcing Yusei to his feet quickly. Moving away from the table and couch, he let himself think back to earlier that day before he had passed out. It must have been something to see. The bright light and the chanting that happened. And yet, they all seemed so calm about it.

"I think its about time you came clean Yusei," Jack's voice cut through his thoughts, making him look over his shoulder. The blond moved away from the others as well, arms still firmly crossed over his chest as his purple eyes stared him down. "You know them and you've met them before today. So tell us what the hell is going on. And no more lies."

Biting his lip for a moment he knew the cat was out of the bag. He had said their names and they had seen their entire encounter on the field. They were now involved and there were no more secrets. Disappointment washed over him as he stood there, knowing that all of his hard work was done. He couldn't protect them anymore.

Letting out a deep sigh, he turned back to face his long-time friend. "Look, the reason I have been so-"

_'Silence! The time is too soon for your servants to know!'_

Yusei grabbed his head roughly, clamping his hands over his ears. Again and again, that woman's voice would pop up in his mind, screaming and ordering him around. Since the day the engine exploded in the garage, she had been luring him in and forcing him to do things. He closed his eyes in frustration, digging his fingers into side of his head. Though his mark wasn't glowing, there was still pain coursing through it.

'Please stop! Get out of my head!' he thought, keeping his eyes closed. He doubled over, bringing his elbows to his chest. He rested his head against his hands, trying desperately to hide the pain he felt from the others. Taking in a few deep breaths, Yusei tried to focus on something else. 'Please stop...'

"Hey," a hand came to his shoulder, making him jump slightly. Aki came up beside him with the twins in tow as Jack still stood above him. They started to fight because of him and he couldn't let it happen again. Yusei refused to let it happened again. Despite Atzi's voice echoing in his head, he knew that this was a matter for the signers. The dreams were starting to get worse and if the last one what any sign of the future, then he was in for serious torture if he had to bear it alone.

Pulling away from Aki's hold, Yusei moved to stand upright. He found a firm footing, locking eyes with Jack once more. He was prepared to have a fist meet his face just by daring to do such a thing. However, he stood his ground. "Jack, I'm sorry I haven't been truthful with you." He turned to stare at the others. "With all of you. But there is something happening and I don't know what it is."

Ruka pushed past Jack to come to the man's side. Taking hold of his hand, she smiled up at him, giving him a reassuring nod. "If you told us, maybe we can help." she told softly, squeezing his fingers gently. "We are a team after all."

Smiling at the words, Yusei nodded. Taking his hand out from the girl's, he looked back to his still miffed friend. "Jack, I was trying to ask you something a few days ago." Taking in a deep breath, he stared him down. "Do you believe...?"

Suddenly, the mark on Yusei's arm flashed a bright red light. He flinched for a moment, bringing it up so that he could take hold of it to try and subdue the pain before it got out of control again and he ended unconscious. Apparently, if he was asleep, he was the most vulnerable to Atzi and Rowta. He couldn't let himself slip out of it again. Not when he was so close to getting Jack to trust him. Clenching his teeth, Yusei refused to yelp in discomfort.

Jack's eyes narrowed. He could see his friend's eyes begin to glaze over again, trying desperately to fight off the discomfort from his mark. "Oh no you don't," he grumbled. Bringing his hand up, he quickly took hold of his friend's arm to attempt to keep him focused. "Yusei! Snap out of it!"

It hit him hard and fast. The wings of the dragon surged on his arm, the same burning he felt the past few times rushing over his entire body. Jack couldn't move, frozen in shock and agonizing pain. He found it increasingly harder to keep his footing, feeling his knees locking and becoming weaker with every passing second. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Crow and the others asking what was happening, but it was like time itself was standing still. He felt his senses become engulfed in a warm light, cutting off everyone from sight except for the one he clung to. There was no other choice but to keep his eyes locked to Yusei, hoping that in his daze he might have an answer. But there was nothing; just a blank gaze.

'My prince! Please do not hold this burden to yourself.' He could hear his own voice, but he had made no movement of his lips. The hold on Yusei's arm was slowly starting to loosen, the weakness in his legs beginning to win. 'We were chosen to protect this power and you. That is why we are signers.'

"Jack? Yusei? Hey! Snap out of it!" he could hear Crow's voice call through the light, trying to bring him back.

'I do not need nor desire your protection General,' he could hear Yusei's voice cut through the haze that had settled onto his vision. His voice was firm, yet kind. 'In this war, we are equals. I am no prince and we are no different from one another. Brothers in protecting this power.'

Jack watched his friend closely as he saw his eyes flash a harsh red. He felt taken aback at the sight as Yusei's soft blue gaze that was always comforting became fierce and almost blood thirsty. Between them, he still held tight to his arm, though now both marks shown with the same red as his stare. It was like it wasn't even Yusei standing before him, but a familiar stranger that had been hidden away for years.

'_This is not your place to know the truth_,' a soft voice echoed. It was a woman's, soft like velvet in his ears. For a moment he thought it was Aki, trying to get their attention. But it was impossible. Her voice was nothing compared to this. He quickly looked about, causing Jack to break his stare with Yusei. '_Release him_.' Without even thinking or protesting, the blond slowly released his hold on his best friend. He could see Yusei close his eyes, falling out of his sight.

Within seconds, the haze lifted from his eyes. He staggered backwards away from Yusei, falling back into the armchair of the green room. Jack panted for a moment, trying desperately to catch some sort of normal and stable breath. From head to toe he shook, the pain gone but shock still lingering from what he had heard and seen. Shaking his head out a bit, he quickly turned his thoughts back to his friend. Crow and Aki were holding onto Yusei, trying desperately to keep him on his feet. His head hung limp down in front of him, as if he had passed out again.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Rua questioned, running to the side of the armchair with Ruka on his tail. The twins were at his side in seconds, looking him over carefully. But he paid the twins no attention. His mind was racing with questions even more so than before. But one thing was for sure: someone or something made themselves known as a threat.

Swallowing harshly, Jack slowly sat forward in the chair, feeling the twins touching his back to help him. "Yusei?"

Yusei felt two pairs of arms wrapped around him, trying desperately to keep him standing. He had his eyes closed, trying to focus on keeping his head from spinning. For a moment, he tried to remember what happened. Jack took hold of his arm, trying to keep him from zoning out again. And then nothing. He heard someone call his name, making him force his eyes open slowly. Bringing his head up to take in the room, everything still a little blurry. Crow and Aki were beside him, helping him stay on his feet. Straight in front of him sat Jack, looking just as shocked as he felt. While the twins stood beside the chair pushing him up into a sitting position, he kept his eyes locked on him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, his voice feeling incredibly horse.

The blond nodded. "What was that Yusei? What were you saying about a war?" he questioned, his strength quickly returning to him.

He was expecting to see shock or even a small frame of surprise on his friend's face. While Aki and Crow both stared at each other in confusion, Yusei kept his face stern. He looked tired, though determined to keep himself together for at least a few minutes more. "If I knew, I would tell you." he spoke quietly, slowly straightening up from the others hold.

"Alright. Hold on a sec," Crow's voice interjected. The red head released Yusei, crossing his arms and keeping his eyebrow raised. "What just happened? Both of you stood there for about a minute. Didn't answer us at all and then you both nearly pass out!"

Rising to his feet, Jack swayed slightly. "I don't know what that was," he spoke quietly, glancing down to his arm. The birthmark still stung slightly, though it was no longer glowing. He stared at it for a moment, slowly putting the pieces together. "But there is one thing I think I figured out." He looked over to Yusei once more, who still kept a stern look upon his face. "These aren't dreams you're having, are they?"

Yusei stiffened at the words, "I tried to tell you," he muttered quietly, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Alright. Enough is enough." Crow told, silencing Yusei before he could say another word. Letting everyone in the room look him over, he gave a firm nod. "Whatever needs to be said, we're gonna handle it when we get back home. Let's focus on that first without getting too mobbed by people, okay?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, mildly unexpected ending. But I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter has a few surprises for you guys. Don't forget to read and review!


	18. Unspoken Truths

**Author's Notes**: Hello again everyone! Here is the next chapter for you all. I have been getting more and more motivated to be writing of late, mostly because my sewing for my next convention is finished and I have time again. Still getting over being sick, but hopefully I will be completely well soon. Anyways, enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Unspoken Truths

Escaping the arena proved to be an easier task than the signers had expected, though it was all a blur to Yusei. From what he could recall, Jack had played his ace in the hole, calling out Mikage and Ushio to get them out without anyone noticing. The two security heads cleared the hallways of the underground, forcing even the press back into their holding room so that they could get out faster without any issue. Crow took up helping Yusei, throwing his friend's arm around his shoulders for support. While the raven-haired young man was able to walk, Crow was not taking any chances to make this go faster.

Jack, Aki, and the twins brought up the rear, keeping an active eye out for anyone that might cause a problem. Without even knowing the whole story one thing was certain. Whoever the team from Peru was, they were the new enemy. And that meant keeping an active lookout until they were safely back at the twin's apartment. The guy's home in Satellite was too far to drive to do with the current situation being what it was. A five minute drive was much more reasonable to ask of Yusei instead of a twenty-five one.

He remembered Crow asking him if he was okay to drive and all he could muster out was a raspy 'yes'. Jack took point, heading out first, while Yusei followed behind him. Crow took the rear while Aki flanked him on the side. While it wasn't top speed to get home, the signers made sure to travel at a quick enough pace so as not to be noticed leaving the arena. Yusei could only think of keeping his wavering center of balance in check. On top of everything else, the last thing he needed was to crash. He managed to keep up with Jack perfectly, weaving in and out of the traffic without too many issues.

* * *

Getting into Tops was a complete blur. Yusei turned off his runner and removed his helmet just to end up sitting there, letting his thoughts rush over him. Jack saw the vision. Just like Aki had seen the night before. Though, Atzi did not want the others to know as she had screamed though his head before he had blacked out. In a weird way, maybe his sub-conscious was trying to alert his friends of what was happening though the joint visions. How it was possible he didn't know. But he was willing to believe anything at this point. Logical thought, what he prided himself on, was failing him with every turn.

He could feel someone grab him, pulling him somewhat forcefully from his bike. Yet he did not pay it too much mind. Yusei knew he was walking with the same kind of support system he had at the arena, feeling his arm around someone's shoulder. Everything was too confusing now and for whatever reason, he was now stuck in the middle and couldn't escape. Atzi and Rowta had managed to corner him into having to tell his friends about what happen. And all he had done to keep them away and protect them was falling apart.

"Aki, tell the maids to put some tea on. Coffee for Yusei," Jack instructed, his voice cutting through the layers of thoughts that had built up in his mind. "We're gonna need to keep him awake long enough to explain this."

'This is all my fault,' was the first thought that came to Yusei's overworked mind. As much as he wanted to try and avoid placing the blame in any way, shape, or form, there was no way around it. Rowta and Atzi were now even closer to him, slowly creeping their way into his tired thoughts. Even while he tried to focus on the fact that Jack and Crow had brought him into the living room, he really couldn't draw his mind away from the fake duel at the arena. Why go through all that just to get another chance at him? There was no logic to it. And for something in this nature to lack logic always drove Yusei crazy.

A harsh shove onto the couch finally snapped him back to the matter at hand. Jack and Crow stood before him with stern and firm looks upon their faces, letting their eyes dig deeper and deeper into Yusei's with each passing second. The twins had made their way in as well, depositing their bags beside the sofa before taking up spots in the love seat beside where Yusei was placed. Moments after, Aki quickly entered the room. She moved without a word, sitting down beside him on the couch. Yusei could feel his eyelids growing heavy again, knowing that he was now safe and could fall asleep against something soft, instead of collapsing onto a cold floor once more. It was becoming a habit that he was really disliking. Taking in a soft breath, he exhaled slowly.

"Don't you even think about it." A harsh smack on the side of his head jolted Yusei's eyes opened, forcing him to flinch. His ear rang slightly from where the clap had hit, adding to his already dull headache. Jack stood poised waiting to let his hand strike once more if need be as he let his hand rub the side of his head.

"Ouch," he grumbled, glaring up at the blond. "Was that really necessary?"

Crow nodded lightly to the raven-haired young man's surprise. "Sorry. But ya need to stay awake."

Swallowing harshly, Yusei averted his eyes once more, allowing for Jack and Crow to quickly retreat to the couch opposite of where he and Aki sat. Where could be even begin to try and explain everything? He could see an older woman enter the room with a tray of mugs and a small plate of cookies for everyone. Quickly and quietly sliding the tray onto the table, she made herself scarce, disappearing back into the kitchen and sliding the door shut to give them some privacy.

For a moment, the room was filled with a ten ton silence. Yusei let himself lean forward on the couch, his hands wringing nervously, unsure of where to begin. Rua had moved to grab some of the sweets on the table, though Ruka smacked his hand quickly to stop him. While Aki and Crow kept their eyes averted to the tray of drinks on the table, Jack was the first to move. As if nothing was wrong, he took up one of the teacups, placing a few cubes of sugar into the hot liquid. He breathed in the rich aroma of the mint, leaning back into the plush sofa quietly.

Taking in a long deep sip of his drink, the blond let his deep violet eyes glare across the brim of of his cup at his uneasy friend. "...So, you're a prince now?" he spoke up, causing every eye in the room to shoot over to him, including those of Yusei. Closing his eyes, he brought the cup back down to the plate in his hand. "That's what I called you in the vision."

"Maybe we should let Yusei start from the beginning?" Aki told firmly, placing her hands into her lap. Looking over to the raven-haired duelist, she gave a small, yet comforting smile. "You know you can trust us with this."

As Yusei adjusted to get a little more comfortable, he turned to the the window of the penthouse. The raging sun had begun to settle beyond the buildings off in the distance. The sky had become a deep orange color the like of which he had never seen. The clouds that rolled across the sky were a dark gray, almost black, as if the light in the sky was making them become silhouettes. Rising to his feet, he slowly began to move towards the large windows, trying to get a better look at the amazing sunset. A small black hawk soared gracefully upon the winds that circled the high rises, almost out of place in an such an urban landscape. Yusei felt a calming warmth wash over him and couldn't help but close his eyes to embrace it.

"Atzi and Rowta," he began, knowing that everyone snapped to attention behind him. His voice was weak, but he tried desperately to keep strong to get out the explanation. "I did meet them before today. They're the reason for my fainting spells and nightmares."

Crow raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to rest his elbows to his knees. "When did you first run into these freaks? You haven't left the house in over a week and we've all been around." He shook his head in disbelief. "I doubt we would miss something like them waltzing into the house."

And yet Yusei did not react to the words. He could only shake it off and continue on. "Remember when you found me unconscious in the garage? It was because of them."

"What?" everyone exclaimed at the top of their lungs, causing Yusei to flinch slightly. His headache just proceeded to grow by about four notches on the pain scale with them shouting at him. He wrinkled his brow in disapproval as his hand came to the side of his head. Letting his figures rest to the sides of his temples, he applied the smallest amount of pressure. When he was little, Yusei remembered watching Marta do the same whenever Crow and Jack were fighting with each other. Since then he used the same technique whenever he had a headache.

Jack sat forward in his seat, placing the cup back down onto the table. "What happened then?" he asked, surprisingly keeping his cool a bit more than normal. If the blond had heard this prior to the tournament, he would have thrown a fit and would have broken the cup in his hand. And yet, since Yusei and him and shared the same vision, Jack had mellowed to the point of abnormal. He was quiet and calm though seemed to still be exhausted from earlier. He tried to hide it with the cool tones in his voice, but that vision had been draining. All he could do was just keep a stern face and listen on.

Pulling his head up from the pressure he was applying, Yusei sighed as he kept this eyes focused on the floor. "Little over a week ago, when I was working on the engine, I felt something prick the back of my neck," he started, gaining silent nods from everyone around him. "Atzi and Rowta had been the ones to knock me out. They shot me with something in the back of my neck and it locked up my muscles. I couldn't move. And then they knocked me out." Letting out a deep sigh, he turned to look back to the rest of the group. "Since then, I've started having those...dreams."

"Now that you mention it, what about those dreams?" Rua questioned, leaning forward in his chair as curiosity was getting the best of him. "What do they have to do with these two?"

Yusei paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to have this make sense. It was difficult for himself to understand what was happening. Explaining it someone else was proving to be more complicated that he had thought. Then again, he didn't think he was going to have to do this at all. "Those dreams...are my past life." he finally mustered out, causing the others to let out a small gasp in shock. "Every time I have had one of those dreams, I have been reliving my past life. No control over my actions, just observing what is happening."

Rua raised an eyebrow as Yusei turned back to look out the window. "Past life? What does that even mean?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Like when you were a kid or something?"

"He means reincarnation," his sister told bluntly, only see his confusion grow even more.

Smiling a bit, Aki cleared her throat. "Reincarnation is a spiritual belief Rua. It's believed to occur when a person's soul is reborn in a new person after they die." Looking back to Yusei, she let her smile fade. She thought back to the night before when they were out on the balcony. The way he looked in the vision was similar to his normal self, though something was off. She let her eyes narrow as Yusei turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue on. For a moment, it was as if she could see the man from her vision looking back at her. "The body dies...but the soul lives on."

Moving back to the couch, Yusei slowly took a seat once more beside Aki. Taking up his cup of coffee, the signer breathed in the deep and rich aroma of the caffeine. He could feel the others staring at him as he took a long sip of his drink then placed the can down upon the table. Folding his hands in front of him and taking in a deep breath, he looked about at the rest of them. All eyes were on him and he knew that it would be now or never. Either way, he would have to tell them about it eventually. "I should start from the beginning. Might as well drop the bomb now," he told, giving her a weak smile.

Yusei did not omit much from this story. He told them about the first dream and the beautiful village in the middle of the jungles and about the horrible fate that awaited him and his mother. Then explained about the battle between him and Cortez, though had to stop to give a refresher course to Crow and Jack on World History as to who the man was. He then continued on about how after he summoned the dragon for the first time, the power was divided to the others and thus the beginning of the signers.

By the time he had reached the part about the tournament, Yusei was starting to feel a bit more worn out than before. Raising his hand up to his mouth as he talked, he stifled a yawn as he continued on. His head was starting to feel a bit heavier than normal as he brought up how Rowta and Atzi were hell bent on getting him to pay for his crimes, though refused to tell him what they were. Yusei knew full well that it was the lack of sleep catching up with him.

Crow leaned back into the soft sofa. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he tilted his head back in frustration. "So let me get this straight," he began, taking in a deep breath. "You're telling us that these two people believe that you are some kind of reborn South American prince?"

The words sounded even more ridiculous that Yusei could even imagine. Taking a moment to let Crow's words settle, he slowly nodded his head. "To them, I'm Prince Yatol. Nothing else."

"That's crazy sounding Yusei," Rua started, snatching up the last of the cookies on the large silver tray in front of him. "Crazy. But awesome! You were really a king! Not just a title, but the real deal! And what's even better is that we were all there with ya!"

Ruka sighed at her brother's overexcited ways. "He was a prince Rua. Not a king."

"What does it matter? Its still awesome!"

Both Jack and Crow had joined in on the conversation with the the twins, trying to piece together everything that they had just been told. They all leaned in, discussing all the details, leaving Aki and Yusei on the couch. The young woman looked over her fellow signer once more, taking notice of his sleep-filled eyes that he forced opened to stare up at the ceiling. It almost sounded like Yusei had been going through hell and back with a battle with the dark signers thrown on top for good measure. He rubbed his eyes as he threw himself forward and back into a hunched over position on the couch.

"You look tired," she finally spoke, though keeping her voice low so the others couldn't hear.

Smiling at her concern, Yusei shrugged a bit, "Just thinking about everything." He said, trying to act as if it wasn't bothering him as much as he was leading on.

"Liar," she quickly retorted, causing the man's smile to fade.

'She can read you like a book Yusei,' he thought to himself as she continued to eye him up and down. "It's been a really rough few days. I just...well,"

But Aki got to her feet, holding out a hand to him. "Come on. You can get a good night's sleep now." She could tell that the young man was about in object. Letting her head shake before he could even speak a word, she took hold of his hand and pulled him to his feet. "No excuses. It will do you a whole lot of good."

Yusei could not object to the woman's orders. Before he realized it, he had been lead out of the living room and into a small hallway that extended out from the entrance hall. She lead him past a few other doors, all of which had been closed. Down to the end of the hall they went, the sounds of the arguing group left what felt like far behind.

Opening the door, Yusei was met with the sight of a large bedroom. It was the basics. A large closet was built into the wall with full length mirrors serving as the doors. A queen sized bed was centered in the room with two end tables on either side hold a lamp and some photos. A dresser with another mirror was against another wall, very few trinkets atop the surface of the freshly polished wood furniture. The curtains were drawn open to reveal the most breath-taking view of New Domino City he had ever seen.

"No one is going to object to you getting a good night sleep," Aki told as she looked back at him with a smile. "If they ask where you went, I'll say that you were falling asleep and you told them everything you could."

Smiling a bit, Yusei nodded as he pulled off his jacket, "Thanks Aki. I apprecia-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the woman had moved back to him, sliding herself into a hug around his waist. She rested her head against his chest, holding him tightly to her. Yusei stood frozen a moment, unsure what he should do. She had never done something so straight forward before.

"I'm...really worried about you." she said quietly.

The words were like an instant relaxant. Dropping his coat to the floor, Yusei brought his arms down around Aki's tiny form, returning the hug indefinitely. "Please don't be," he said softly.

Of course he had to tell her that. There was no doubt in his mind that there was the feeling of thankfulness that she was concerned for him. But, with how Atzi and Rowta were handling everything, he knew it would never be able to give her what she wanted or needed until they were gone. He cared a lot about Aki and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Taking in a deep breath, he could smell the scent of her sweet perfume that made him want to go weak in the knees. It was roses; her favorite flower. He could see a soft smile on her lips as she let her head rest against his broad chest. He didn't want the moment to end. Once again, it was time with her that made him feel as if there was no longer a need to worry. That nothing else mattered and all there was them.

Pulling apart, the two stood quietly for a moment. The both smiled at each other, looking as if they both had too much to say and not enough time to do it in. All the banter from the living room seemed to break their quiet moment, forcing both to chuckle a bit. "I'll see you in the morning," she said with a grin. Before he could try to say thank you again, the girl moved quickly back into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. For a moment, Yusei could have sworn that he saw her face tinted a bit red with embarrassment, though he was sure that he must have let himself feel a bit flustered as well. Shaking off the feeling, Yusei moved to the bed and laid down, hoping that some kind of sleep would come out of feeling relaxed from his moment with Aki. Fortunately, he didn't have to think about it too long. As soon as he rolled over, his eyes closed and was lost to the rest of the world.

* * *

"The signers will know the truth sooner than expected," a deep voice growled within a low-lit room. There were only two beams of light that attempted feebly to illuminate the area, though all efforts were lacking. In the first beam sat a large stone table. Deep in its shade of gray, it looked as if it had never been touched, said for a small folder that sat opened upon it. Within, numerous photographs of the young group of signers sat, all taken as if the photographer were hiding in the bushes no matter where they had gone.

While Rowta stood, Atzi sat upon the alter, completely shrouded in the shadows. Resting his hands against the cool stone, Rowta almost seemed to be staring into the photographs before him, as if there was an answer waiting to be brought back to him. Atzi fussed slightly with her hair, her long bare legs exposed to the world as she let her gaze meet her companion.

"The prince is on the verge of revealing all to them," Rowta raised his head slightly, he looked forward into the room. "Perhaps its for the best."

Shooting a glare at him, the woman curled her lip in disapproval. "Its your fault he is well again. With that last spell, he should have remained asleep for days. We could have gotten him to remember everything."

But Rowta shook his head. "Yatol's memories are vital to the ceremony. You know that is it difficult to bring forth memories from a reborn soul." Looking down at the photos before him, the man let his eyes lock to an image of Yusei. The young signer was in the middle of a duel, a stern and cool look on his face. It was almost eerie how much he had not changed from all those years ago. Even in the way he spoke and how he handled situations did not seem to differ all that much. "He started to awake even before we were here. He has lead the signers in battle and has come forth victorious."

Waving away the comment, the woman leaned back onto the table. She sprawled her hair out behind her as some of it fell off the edge of the table. "Yes yes. Against my own kin. Goodwin was indeed a fool to think he could be like my father of back then. Adapting the soul of the dark signers to try and control and then destroy the power of the Crimson Dragon." Stretching her back out she let out a soft groan in satisfaction. She closed her eyes, a sly smile crossing her lips.

Looking down at the woman, Rowta glared. "It proves that the reborn soul of Yatol is still strong. He has managed to hold his own against the memories. And now that the others will know, he will be even stronger." Pushing out the photos of the signers in front of him, he lined up each solo shot of them, keeping Yusei's picture in the center of the lineup. "Together, they have a bond that will be difficult to shatter. It was the same as it was back then. Once the signers were united, they remained by the head bearer's side till the end."

Snapping her eyes open, Atzi quickly rose herself up into an upright position. Turning slightly, she quickly placed her hands onto the pictures of the others. "And yet," she muttered, a grin coming to the corners of her perfectly shaped mouth. With one flick of the wrist, she let the images fly off to the sides, leaving the lone picture of Yusei in its spot. "Divided they are at their weakest."

"They will not leave his side. Even now they are loyal allies and friends to him." Rowta growled deeply, letting his eyes glare off to the disregarded pictures. "Now that they will be aware, they will stay by him and make sure we can never come in contact with him alone."

Shaking her head in amusement, the woman let out a small chuckle. "Then it is apparent we must make them suffer. Only then will have I have my chance to bring forth the truth." Lifting her hand up above her head, she closed her eyes slowly, letting herself enter into a chant. The words were soft and not understandable. Pressing her fingertips together, she let out a loud, echoing snap.

Within the second beam of light appeared the figure of a man or something close to it. He knelt with his head low, keeping eye contact with the large leather boots upon his feet. Large scars graced each of his oversized biceps as his tight animal-skin shirt showed every inch of his well-defined chest. Upon his waist, sat a similar belt where the faint glimmer of a large hunting knife. The finely sharpened blade danced in the low-light, as if awaiting the chance to be brought out to play.

"Demon from the world beyond," Atzi spoke, not bothering to remove herself from the stone table. She pushed her chest out, letting herself puff up with some kind of pride. "Are you prepared for your task at hand?"

Scoffing at the question, the beast of a man raised his head slightly, "I have waited for the chance to serve you and bring down your enemies," was all he could snarl out, his utter dislike of the young man apparent.

A light chuckle came from her. "Then you know what must be done?"

"Yes," the beast growled, "Destroy the signer bond. Spare only the prince. Leave him for you." Lowering his head into a deep bow, he locked his eyes to the floor once more. "Trust in me and fires of the underworld. We will punish the fallen prince."

Rising from her spot on the table swiftly, Atzi turned her back to him. She placed her hand to her slender chin, allowing for his words to enter her mind. The idea of 'using' individuals was an idea that never seemed to concern her in any way, shape, or form. And with this particular case, there was no need to try and find a way around it. The young duelist had become a key playing in the game that was beginning to unfold. And no matter which way it was looked at, he needed to be contained and controlled.

"I believe in my family's servants." She began, continuing to stroke her face lightly, "Though 'trust' is a word I do not throw around lightly, I do believe you have mine. If it means that the other signers are out of the picture, then so be it. I do not want them sticking their noses into business that is not their own. I just want the prince. The rest of the signers may be tortured for all I care." Glancing over her shoulder, she let her gold eyes fall upon the man once more. "You know your role. Now get to it. All of the information is there."

Rising to his feet, the man curled his lip with a sneer. "As you command." And with that, he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Turning away from the alter, the woman started back into the shadows. Glancing over his shoulder, Rowta straightened his back up. He let his eyes glare to the woman's back, every movement of her body filled with determination and allure. "Now what will you do?" he questioned, his voice low and tense, forcing the woman to stop dead in her tracks. "If you kill the signers, then the power of the dragon will die as well. And then we loose the chance to have the Stardust punished along with the prince."

"I have no intention of letting them die so easily." She spoke softly, causing Rowta to turn on his heels quickly. Looking back to the man, she let a devilish grin cross her lips as her gold eyes narrowed almost like a cat on the hunt. "They will suffer greatly. And I will take what I want before we destroy the prince and his soul." Starting off into the shadows once more, she tossed her long hair. "That I will handle alone."

As he watched her disappear into the darkness, Rowta swiftly turned back around. He slammed his fists onto the great stone slab, making its foundation quake from his mighty impact. From head to toe his body was tense with rage. Looking down to the image before him, he took in the prince's picture on the table once more. "It was never meant to come to this," he muttered, tightening his fists until his knuckles turned white. "Yatol...please forgive me."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to read and review!


	19. Poison Kiss

**Author's Notes**: I am so sorry everyone. I just started a new full time job and its a killer and a half. BUT, it does leave some more time for writing! So, here we are. This chapter is a little longer, so everyone please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Poison Kiss

Yusei jolted awake, snapping up quickly in bed. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was, looking around at the unfamiliar room. The skyline of the city shown brightly through his window as he panted lightly, feeling a small trail of sweat roll down the side of his face. On the end table beside him, the alarm clock's numbers glowed an unsettling red into the room, the time '2:47' blinking at him. It was another dream. The same one from the stadium earlier that day played through his mind over and over again, making him shake lightly under the covers of the bed. It wasn't a truly terrifying dream like some of the others, but knowing that he could hold that kind of power from the Crimson Dragon was almost unreal.

Taking in a deep breath, Yusei slowly exhaled to try and slow down his racing heart. "It was just a dream," he muttered aloud, watching as his hands trembled in front of him. It was the only reassurance he had to tell himself. The others now knew everything and they would try to force themselves to know everything that is happening with his nightmares. The brief moment he thought having them know would be a good thing faded as he remembered that they would all be in danger now and if anything did happen, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

BANG!

"Shit..."

"Quiet!"

The voices broke Yusei from his sleep-deprived state, forcing him to look up at the shut door across the room. Straightening up in his spot, every ounce of his upset emotions seemed to melt away from him, a stern and cool expression finding its way to his face once more. Throwing back the covers of his bed, he was on his feet in moments. He could feel the familiar wave of uneasiness wash over him as his knees locked and muscles strained to hold up his weight. Still he shoved away the weakness and forced himself on, a feeling of uncertainty overcoming and outweighing his fear and nightmares.

Moving slowly, the young man slid into the dimly lit hallway, gently shutting the door behind him so as not to threaten awakening anyone else in the neighboring rooms. He started down towards the living room, his bare feet stepping lightly on the hardwood floors of the massive apartment. With every step his body protested that it needed to lay down again. But he was too unsettled and too curious to see who was up at this hour besides him.

"What are we suppose to do?" Crow's voice muttered, though it echoed through the large living room. Yusei pressed himself against the wall, trying his best to flatten himself into the shadows so as not to be noticed by the others. It was late, almost three am. Despite a vision, it was the first decent sleep he had in what seemed to be ages. So, why were they still up? Aki had sent him to bed hours ago after hearing what he had to say to them. Now, the others no longer looked stern and fearless, but rather tired and weak. Jack and Crow sat with arms crossed on the table in front of them. Both seemed like they had been beaten up, their hair messed and firm looks on their faces. Crow glanced up to the blond, worry in his eyes, "What can we do Jack?"

Jack lounged back in his chair quietly, hands wrapped about a small cup of tea. His hair was messed and out of place, as if he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. Though tranquil in appearance, his eyes told a different story. Deep within the bright violet circlets, sat the problem that was arising. "The vision I had with him at the stadium was as clear as day. I believe him," he mustered out. Letting his eyes come up to meet Crow's, Jack sighed heavily. "Yusei's dealing with something that we can't help him with. He has always gone out of his way to protect us and make sure that nothing happens to us in all of this. And now, its like we can't help him now that we know that's wrong."

But the young man shook his head, "No. There has to be a way." He watched Jack avert his gaze once more to the cup in his hand. He too wanted nothing more than to find a way to save and protect their friend from the nightmares, but how was completely lost on him. "We have to figure something out."

"Like what?" the blond questioned.

Crow shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe there is some fine print with this whole thing. Maybe there is a book or a clue or something as to what Yusei did in his past life that pissed this bitch off so bad."

Jack chuckled a bit at the word choice of his long time friend. "Like they have a book on the history of an ancient race in South America who worshiped a dragon. Listen to yourself. The men in white coats would haul you away if you went babbling to someone about that."

Raising his head up, Crow curled his upper lip in disapproval, "Not as much as they would take Yusei away. Hearing voices? Come on Jack, you know that's not normal. I think this whole thing is getting to him more than he's letting on." His gaze moved towards the sights of the dimly lit city outside the window. "How would you feel if you started hearing voices and whatnot? Might feel a bit crazy there."

The former king let the smile fade from his face, "Crow," he muttered, making the young man snap his head back to him. "No matter what, we cannot let this girl get a hold of Yusei. We have to stay on him like...like..."

"White on rice?" Crow finished the sentence, giving a smirk.

Returning the grin, Jack nodded. "I will call Mikage tomorrow and see what we can do about getting some kind of guard system put in place. And also to give them a heads up about this."

Yusei took in a deep breath, letting the conversation between his two friends fade out of his ears. They didn't understand at all. They thought he was crazy to be hearing Atzi's voice in his head whenever he got frustrated or thought that his bonds with the others were beginning to break. He trusted them with his life, but to think that they thought having more people hover over him was the right idea here? They were mistaken.

Since they were little, Jack and Crow always looked out for him. If he was ever in danger, they would do back flips to try and protect him. He never truly understood their intentions for doing this, but there was always a protective air among them. Now that he had trusted them to know what was happening, they were going to go right back into their old habits. It was something he did not want. The only person who could protect him and everyone else from these two was him. And no one else.

'_Good. Let your anger take over_,' he could hear the voice in his mind whisper like a soft breeze in his ear. '_They think you are weak. That you need them to guard you. Just like back then._'

Clapping his hands over his ears, Yusei quickly shook his head. "Shut up," he whispered under his breath. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you hear something?" he could hear Crow's voice question, bringing his thoughts back to the matter at hand. Atzi's voice had stopped, leaving his thoughts alone once more. Although he didn't want to admit it, she was right. He was angry. Angry to think that the others thought he couldn't handle it. And he had the right to let his opinion be heard. Pushing away from the wall, he moved out and into the living room.

Jack and Crow were both taken aback to see him, straightening up in their spots in the chairs. "Yus. Hey man." the red head started, giving him a smile.

The blond nodded in his direction, his face becoming stern and cool once more. "Having trouble sleeping?" he questioned, taking hold of his cup of tea. "Or did you have another nightmare?"

Starting towards the table, Yusei tried desperately to keep the anger he felt in check. He hated feeling this rage to the point where his hands began to tremble. It was almost as if his body was beginning to loose control over itself. Like in his nightmares, except he was very much awake. "What were you saying about calling Mikage?" he questioned flatly, stopping a few feet away from the large coffee table.

The two signers drew back in surprise. They exchanged nervous looks before meeting Yusei's narrowed gaze. "You heard that?" Crow asked, slowly coming to his feet.

"When were you planning on telling me that you are doing what I asked you not to?" Yusei shouted, taking a step forward towards his two friends. The anger was on the verge of exploding. He hated to yell at them since they were the only ones who he could trust. Life-long friends. And yet, they had crossed a line that he asked they did not. "I did not want you to know this at all. This entire thing is messed up and I wanted to keep you out of it. But the minute you know, you are planning on pulling more innocent people into this madness?"

Jack was now on his feet as well, anger crossing through his veins, "We're family Yusei! Whether you like it or not, we will go out of our way to protect you."

"We just thought having Mikage and Ushio know about this, they might be able to-"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Yusei screamed, slamming his fists to the table. He didn't curse or show this much physical lashing out unless he was pushed to his limits. And as of this moment, he couldn't control his emotions any longer. All the anger he felt towards Atzi and Rowta. All of the rage he felt for the memories he was reliving was beginning to burst out from the seams.

Moving away from his chair, Crow moved towards him, "Yusei," his tone was calm and cool, approaching him as if he were wounded animal. "We know you're frustrated and angry, but you need to calm down. We're just trying to help."

"You don't know Crow. None of you do," Yusei raised his voice once more. Inside he was screaming for himself to stop. To pull back and to relax. But the adrenalin was pumping and was becoming worse with every passing moment. His heart was beating in his ears and he could feel his face be flustered. He didn't care if he woke up the house with his shouting. He was loosing it. "I have been looking for a way to get out of this. To keep them away from me. To keep you out of this."

Jack glared at the words. "This involves the signers. It involves us." he spoke with a low growl in his throat.

"They only want me. I'm the source of this issue and I will solve it. And since you now know, its now a matter of time before something happens." Yusei told firmly. Turning back towards the door, he glanced over his shoulder to the others. "They will not hesitate to kill you both. Not even the twins are safe from them. They want me for whatever I did to them. And until I know what that crime is, no one will be spared for helping me."

Slamming his fist to the table, Crow glared at Yusei. The raven haired young man turned back on his heels to look him in the eye, surprised that he had followed his example."So what? So what if this is dangerous Yus? We've been to hell and back with each other already and there is no way we are gonna take a back seat now to watch you be killed by some psychos." Moving away from the table, he was followed by Jack, who gave a small nod in agreement. As Yusei turned back to face them once more, Crow placed a firm grasp onto his friend's shoulder. "We're brothers Yus. And we will do everything in our power to keep this family together and help each other. You of all people should know that," he paused, looking away to the floor. "You told us that."

Yusei stood with a stern face as he let Crow finish. Silence was speaking for them now as it hung heavily in the air. He kept his blank face to them, unsure of how to respond to what they said. Even though both tried to hide it, he could see the pain that he was causing them.  
Jack moved to take hold of Yusei's other shoulder, "Listen, We-"

But Yusei pulled away, "...I need time to think." Rolling his shoulder slightly, he shrugged off Crow's hold, causing the young man to withdraw. He turned from them once more, heading towards the door, "Tell Aki and the twins not to worry."

"Whadda ya mean?" Crow questioned, but it fell on deaf ears. Yusei left the room at a quickened pace, disappearing back into the dark hallway once more. Despite hearing the others object to him leaving them, he continued on. Instead of turning back to his room, the young man couldn't help but turn off down towards the front door of the apartment. Even though there was a nightmare haunting him from after he awoke, everything he had overheard still rattled him to the core. The people he believed he could trust were ready to let the world know something that he himself did not fully understand yet. Granted, he had no right to yell. He knew that Crow and Jack were only trying to look out for him and the others. To protect him from whatever these crazed people could throw at them next.

Yusei snatched up his boots in hand as he threw the door opened. He could hear it close behind him as he moved out into the hallway, not even bothering to look back to see if he was being followed. He didn't really know where to place his jumbled thoughts as he pressed down for the elevator, pausing for a moment with his finger on the button. Glancing up, he caught his reflection in the chrome that surround the doors. Large bags had formed under his sleep-filled eyes, making him draw back. His hair was slightly out of place from his sudden awakening and his skin still seemed slightly pale.

'I look like hell,' he thought to himself as doors slid opened, allowing for him to finally enter the glass elevator. The city skyline was laid out completely before him, thousands of tiny lights as far as his tired eyes could see. Walking straight over to the glass, Yusei let all of his weight fall onto the metal bar that surrounded the edges. Despite the breath-taking sight before him, there was no way he could focus on it. He needed out into the cool night air to let his anger subside. The roar of the engine coming to life made Yusei's stomach flip flop nervously. As much as he wanted to protest it, there was no energy left in him to do so. All he could do was sigh as he watched the ground begin to rush up to him.

Hearing the bell ring lightly in his ears, Yusei quickly turned on his heels as the doors opened on the lobby floor. Keeping his head down, he hurried to the garage, craving the fresh air from a ride to help settle his already shaken nerves. Pushing through the doors, Yusei's hair blew gently in the sudden light breeze, letting a small shiver run down his spin.

The young man hurried past the rows of lush and expensive cars, ignoring his drive to take a look at their designs and mechanics to see what made them some of the best cars in the world. Inside, all he could think about was his own d-wheel and getting out of there for some fresh air on the open road. Turning the corner, he finally saw where he and the others had parked their bikes earlier that night. He was thrilled to see them sitting there, waiting for him like a old and comforting friend. Coming to a stop beside his bike, Yusei took a moment to finally pull on his boots properly. He cursed under his breath as he remembered he left his coat upstairs in his room, though for a quick ride around the block, he would most likely be okay without his bike leather this one time.

"Just a quick ride," he muttered as he began to look over his bike's settings, "...to clear my head and calm me down."

"You should know by now, my prince," a low and sultry voice echoed form the shadows, causing him to tense and quickly spin around on his heels. The parking garage of Tops was dimly lit, only a few overhead lights hanging above certain vehicles. He couldn't make heads or tales of anything, unsure of which was a shadow and which was the source of the voice. "You cannot just run away from me. And you cannot hide."

Letting his hands cover his ears, he shook his head feverishly. "I am not running away from you." he growled, trying desperately to continue to prep his bike to get out of the parking garage.

"But you look so tired, my dear prince," the voice echoed through the hallways, making Yusei freeze. Glancing down to his fingers, he could see his hand start to tremble slightly. It was like something out of his nightmares. A single figure moved quietly down the row of cars, watching him carefully. Though he had tried desperately, he finally knew that he wasn't insane nor was he loosing this mind. And yet, the feeling of dread he had only moments ago had been correct. Atzi strolled towards him in the flesh, the source of the voice staring him down at last. And yet, a thought suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He froze in his spot, feeling like his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

'Where's Rowta?' he thought to himself, watching carefully as she came closer. The questions were beginning to pile up one on top of the other, making him finally break his gaze from the woman. He looked down to the floor, biting his lip as he could feel her eyes burning deeply into him. 'Why would she come alone? How did she know I was here?'

"You went against my will and told your signers of me and Rowta." the woman's voice muttered softly, venomous tones dripping from each word. Stopping a foot away from him, the girl tossed her hair gracefully, letting it fall over her bare shoulders. With a small swing of her hips, she let her long legs be exposed, as if trying to draw his attention elsewhere. He knew that any other man would have let their eyes trace over the girl's beautiful tan skin, but Yusei brought his gaze up to the woman's eyes once more. "And I have been tired of these games for some time."

Yusei narrowed his eyes, pushing away from his d-wheel somewhat forcefully. The anger he still felt from being upstairs with the other guys was lingering and threatened to come to the surface once more. She was behind everything. Every last bad thing that had happened to him was all her fault. It didn't matter if she was woman, Yusei felt ready to fight her with every ounce of anger in his body. "Games? You are playing games with me? You come into my life and insist that I am your prince from over a thousand years ago reborn into this life. And you are ready to kill me for something he did."

Her smile grew with every passing second that he vented out his feeling on the subject. She could see the fire starting to spark in his eyes and it made her even more excited. "Of course. It is not very often that a soul of your," she looked him up and down slowly, taking in every muscle and every aspect of his body into account. "strength is brought back. Just so I can get a hold of it for my own."

"There has been once thing that has been bothering me," he started, pretending that the dials in front of him on his bike where far more interesting. He needed to keep a cool and level head for only a few minutes more, just to get the information out of the woman that had been bothering him. "Rowta was my guard and loyal friend. The other signers were friends to me as well. So then," he brought his stare up once more to the woman, who slowly moved her way forward until she was nearly touching the bike. "Where are you in this picture?"

Letting her fingers gently touch the leather seat of the bike, she let herself lean over towards him, exposing her chest to his line of sight. "If your a good boy and give into me, I will let you see everything." Reaching out to him, she let her fingers dance ever so lightly across the edge of his chin, forcing his gaze into hers once more. "Just give me your soul..."

Taking in a deep breath, Yusei had finally had enough. He couldn't hold back any longer. "You will never. NEVER. Get my soul!" Leaping over his bike, the young duelist let something take over him. It was a part of his mind that he only tapped into a few times before. Extending his leg out, he attempted to kick the woman clear in the side of the head. She was not human, therefore he didn't have to hold back. She moved back, dodging the blow as if it was nothing. Letting herself spin gracefully out of the way, Yusei landed upon the ground where she was standing a mere few moments ago. He stayed in a deep lung position, glaring up at his opponent. She did not wear a look of surprise or shock, just that same twisted grin that never seemed to leave her face.

Swinging around on the floor, Yusei let his leg lock with against her feet, pulling her stance out from under her. Out of the corner of his eye as he moved to stand, he could see her start to fall, though only extended her arms out, allowing for her to back flip gracefully without a fault. Spinning up onto his feet once more, the young man was beginning to get frustrated with this woman. She had the agility of a cat, bending and moving without hesitating at all. It was like he couldn't touch her.

As he spun back onto his feet, he turned to be met face to face with Atzi. Her gold eyes pierced through his blue ones as she had slid up right into his face. "My turn," she muttered, causing Yusei to stiffen. Grabbing hold of his shirt, the woman took a step back. With one swift jump, she used his body against him. Using his extended knee as a foothold, she forced herself into a leap over him, still clutching surprisingly tightly to his shirt. As she let the momentum of gravity take over, she threw her weight back into her arms, forcing Yusei's feet from the ground. She had more strength than he had anticipated for a woman of her size. With one massive thrust, she hurled him clear over her head.

Before Yusei could even figure out what had happened, he was on the ground about ten feet away. He rolled and skidded, unable to find a footing to stop himself. Across his exposed arms, he felt small cuts begin to bleed freely as he went. He tumbled and rolled until suddenly he was stopped by the cement wall behind him. His head collided harshly, dazing him. He was in a seated position, arms and legs limp against the ground as he tried desperately to get his wits about him.

Blinking a few times, he tried to stop the sudden and overwhelming double vision. He could Atzi moving towards him slowly, that same grin on her face. Though he hated the fact that he was indeed seeing two, maybe even three of her instead. Outstretching her hand to him, he could see the detailed tattoos on her arm start to glow a deep, dull blue. "On your feet, your highness."

It was the strangest sensation he had ever felt. Every inch of muscle in his body seemed to tense as he slowly moved to his feet. He was not in control of himself as he pressed back against the wall, sliding upwards to the standing position once more. As his vision started to settle back to normal, Yusei could see Atzi's fingers contorting ever so slightly. It almost looked like a spider crawling slowly up in the air or even a puppet master pulling strings.

'She's...doing this. She's controlling my movements.' he thought, trying desperately to figure out a way to break free. Yusei tried to move his own arm, though it felt like a ten ton weight and crushed down on him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was completely helpless. Atzi moved closer as he tried to struggle free, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere. Finally, his vision relapsed back to normal to see that her lips were moving ever so slightly, chanting something under her breath.

"How...are you doing this?" he managed to breath out, trying still to break his invisible bonds. Pulling her hand up ever so slightly, Yusei gasped out in shock. He could feel the ground slip out from underneath him, letting his feet dangle precariously in mid-air. At once, his muscles relaxed back into his control, allowing for him to attempt to escape back to the ground. And yet, he could not seem to break free from her still.

"If we hurry, maybe we can catch up with him," He could hear Crow's voice echo, making the woman halt her advance. "Yusei? You out here?"

The voice made his blood run cool. A little further near the entrance of the garage, the door flew opened. Crow and Jack filed out into the room, glancing down in the opposite direction of where he and the woman stood. He did not need his friends to see her getting the better of him. They shouldn't be there and they knew that he would have been angry if he knew they followed after him. Averting his eyes back to the woman who kept him bound, he glared at her.

"Whatever you're doing, you need to stop." Yusei kept his voice stern, not wanting to be the center of attention to the rest of his friends. Glancing off to the side, he could see his teammates start off into the parking garage. Yusei realized they must not be able to see him because of the low light in the garage. Crow and Jack looked down each of the isles, though they seemed to be unable to see him. "You're outnumbered..."

Atzi gave turn over her shoulder, staring down the others. "I am afraid you are mistaken Yatol."

Stiffening once more, Yusei raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You are so," she paused, moving closer to him. Lowering her hand, she placed both onto his t-shirted chest, allowing for them to slowly make their way up his still frozen body. He had never felt a touch like this before in his life. It was slow, almost agonizing to a point. She slid herself up against his body, her breath tickling his neck. He could feel his senses dulling, the smell of her perfume filling his nose and clouding his thoughts from the other signers trying to find him. "...oblivious when it comes to women. Even the priestess can see that." Azti smiled, glancing over her shoulder to where the others walked past. "Then...and now..."

"Yusei? Where are you?" he hear Jack call again, frustration apparent in his voice.

"Come on Yus! We're sorry!" Crow added on, worry more so in his tone.

Yusei could see Aki in his mind, that smile that he found to be amazing lingering in his thoughts. The last thing he wanted was for her to see him like this with this woman. She was all over him and although his hormones were being pleased, his mind was screaming for her to get away. "Get...off...of me..." he growled, glaring at the woman who was now even closer to him. "What the hell...are you doing?"

Taking hold of his arms, Atzi quickly slammed them up against the wall, pinning him even more so than before. She leaned into the young duelist, letting her lips hover dangerously above his own. "You wanted to know who I was in your past life?" she whispered softly, making Yusei's ears burn and his face grow hot. "I think its time that you know who I am."

Yusei straightened up, his muscles tensing at her words. He knew that if it was another one of those blue flashes of light that had weakened him earlier today, then he wouldn't be able to bounce back. Yusei desperately tried to free his feet and arms from her invisible binding, but still to no avail. She was still too close to him and had been this close before, almost as if there was something she wanted besides to see him suffer.

"Yusei!"

Forcing his gaze away from the woman, the black haired youth could see Jack and Crow turning the corner, stopping dead in their tracks. Both of his friends let their faces drop from shocked to angry in the blink of an eye, tensing at what they saw before them. Crow balled his hands into fists, hunching himself over as if he were about to pounce on the woman to get her off of him. And at that moment, he would have been eternally grateful.

"Atzi! Get your damn hands off him!" the red head shouted, starting forward with the blond quickly in tow.

It happened in a flash. Keeping one hand to his arm, she reached down to her leg. The woman pulled something from her boot, flinging her hand out in front of her. Narrowing his eyes, Yusei saw a flash of silver streak through the garage, slamming directly into Jack's shoulder. He could see his friend's eyes widen as he stiffened, halting in his advance towards them. As quickly as it had hit, the blond crippled to one knee, flinching and cursing under his breath.

"Jack!" he called out, though was quickly silenced by a harsh twist of his arm.

Crow stopped as well, turning back to face where Jack now knelt on the cool garage floor. Sticking out of his shoulder was a steal blade about the size of a small butcher knife. Slowly, the blade started to tint red along with his shirt as Jack cringed slightly, letting his hand hover above the handle of the weapon. He was trembling in shock, unsure of what he should do.

"Take one more step towards us and I will make sure that I do not miss the next time." the woman growled fiercely, causing Crow to withdraw slightly.

Turning back to face Yusei once more, Atzi watched him closely, seeing the confusion starting to build within the prince's troubled face. He tried to look past her to see if Jack was okay. She watched his blue eyes deep in thought and his timid facial expressions, as he seemed to struggle for the correct words to speak to her. "Yatol..." she whispered gently, almost out of context for her person.

The softness of her words forced Yusei to look back into her gold eyes once more. "Jack! Are you okay?" he shouted over, keeping his eyes locked to the woman.

"I'm fine. Worry about your damn self!" he could hear the blond shout from behind, letting him relax slightly.

Taking in a sharp breath, he let his eyes narrow to his capture once more. "You only want me. Why did you attack them?" he muttered, finding it harder and harder to talk.

His thoughts seemed to clear away as she smiled at him. Yusei could see it in her eyes that she was thirsty for something more. There was something that she couldn't keep inside any longer, and it was the last thing he wanted. But no matter what, he would not give into her. Slowly, she leaned into him, his eyes following her every move. Resting her body against his, she let her hands slip up behind his head, forcing his face downwards to hers.

"You will remember me..." she whispered softly, making his face fluster and chest tighten.

It happened all too fast for Yusei to even have a reaction to stop her. Atzi's lips collided into his own. The sweet taste of her kiss entered his own body, making his arms and legs go numb. Sheer adrenaline had seemed to replace the blood that once flowed through his body, giving every inch of him a pins and needles feeling. He felt light headed, an unexplained weakness overcoming his senses. His eyes closed as he allowed the kiss to deepen begrudgingly.

Her perfume was intoxicating, making his head feel dizzy. He wanted nothing more than to push her off him and proceed to make himself sick to get rid of the taste. But as she continued to force herself on him, he felt his legs begin to weaken and his whole body began to feel exhausted. There was no energy left in him to be able to fight off her advance. All Yusei could do was let her take her course. He could feel her tongue lickings at his lips, forcing its way into his mouth. While one hand pulled at his hair, the other slowly moved up his chest to the side of his neck and face.

'_I will be the one to stay by your side_,' he could hear her voice mutter through his mind, forcing him to tense slightly. The vision was brief, as if a series of flashing images in an old projector playing. He could see those gold eyes staring at him with a gentle grin upon her features. She bowed slightly to him, a completely different air to what he had seen before. '_Believe and trust me, your highness._'

"That's enough!" Crow's voice shouted, snapping Yusei back to the real world. Opening his eyes, he could see that Atzi has pulled back from him slightly, her soft grin from the vision melting back into the twisted one he knew too well. His senses rushed back to him, just in time to see his friend raise up a fist to strike the woman holding him in place. Taking in a sharp breath, Yusei reacted. Pulling himself one way, he shoved Atzi away from him in the other direction, throwing himself and her to the ground. Crow looked at his friend in shock, letting his fist only punch air as he staggered forward, nearly colliding with the wall.

For a moment, Yusei let himself sit in a daze on the cool cement ground, unsure of what he just did. Crow was in the perfect position to attack and take her down. If that was the case, then he would have been able to finally get answers. And yet his body reacted on its own, letting himself push her from harms way. The words from the vision burned in his ears and he finally looked over to the woman, anger starting to rise up once more within him.

Sitting up, Atzi slowly began to chuckle as her shoulders trembled lightly. Bringing her head up, her long hair fell back around her face, letting it frame her eyes as she stared down Yusei with her smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"What was that just now?" Yusei questioned, slowly pushing himself up to get to his feet. He stumbled and swayed as his legs felt like they were stuck in mud. Crow quickly moved to his side, helping to pull him back into a standing position. "What did I just see?"

Stretching her limps out like a cat on the floor, she moved herself into a sitting position, Atzi licked her lips slowly. "Thank you for the kiss your highness. It was just as I remembered all those years ago."

"Just what exactly did that accomplish?" Jack questioned, slowly making his way over to where Crow and Yusei stood, watching her carefully as if she were about to strike once more. Placing his hand to the small dagger in his shoulder, he bit his lip harshly. In one swift motion, he quickly withdrew the blade, taking in a sharp breath from the pain. His white shirt was now stained in red as he clutched his wounded shoulder, making sure that he was applying pressure to the wound so that he could patch it up later without loosing too much blood. But at that moment, it didn't seem to matter. "Besides giving you something you wanted, what did you just prove?"

Atzi's eyes widened as she watched Jack throw the knife to the ground as if it were nothing. "I see you still have some of that warrior's blood in you." Rising to her feet at last she let her hair fall gracefully over her shoulders, falling back perfectly into place. Outstretching her hand to the three of them, she let her face fall into a stern gaze, her expression cold and unfeeling once more. "All will be revealed to you once the prince awakes." she told, letting her eyes lock back with Yusei once again.

Yusei felt himself stiffen at the words, the color draining from his face. "No...not again..." he whispered, trying to hide the trembling in his voice. Just seeing her cat-like stare made his blood run cold, knowing that he would suffer another vision and another hint to his past life. Although he hated admitting it, there was fear there. And what was worse was that he was letting it show through to Crow and Jack. He took a small step back, feeling Crow's hand rest on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Jack stepped out in front of him, despite his wounded shoulder to act as a shield for his friend.

"Back off," Jack growled, his violet eyes narrowing.

Flipping her hand around to palm up, she let her figures press together once more. "Sleep well..." she spoke. With one flick of the wrist, a loud snap echoed throughout the garage, ringing in Yusei's ears. He opened his mouth to object once more, but could feel his voice suddenly vanish. His body locked and he could feel his eyes roll back into his head. Crow and Jack's voiced called his name, grabbing onto him as he fell. Atzi's laugh rung through his ears as he could see his friends above him, asking if he was alright. But he couldn't answer them as the world suddenly darkened and he was once again at the woman's mercy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** *deep breath* Okay everyone. Let's all take a deep breath. I am not a believer in characters being shipped with OCs. So let's not freak out on that front, okay? ^.~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to read and review.


	20. Torn Feelings

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the delay everyone. Work has been murder and I have been trying to figure out the best way to write this chapter. Anyways, I will not bore you with my author's notes. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

**Torn Feelings**

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Shh! Be quiet Jack!"

"Hard to not wanna scream with a giant hole in my shoulder!"

"Stop complaining and help me!"

Aki rolled over in her bed, letting her eyes opened slowly to the sound of muffled arguing. Although a seemingly restful sleep, the girl could feel herself trembling ever so slightly. Though it didn't happen often, she did have vivid dreams that she could remember. It was a horrible side effect of her physic dueling abilities that Divine had told her just to deal with. There was no real cure for it, though most of the time they were unsettling. She had maybe told Yusei about it once, but he told her that they were just dreams and that no matter what happened, the real world would be there and so would he and the others. So there was no reason to worry.

And yet, this dream itself was more unsettling than any other she had ever had. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the crashing waves of the ocean. Beside her stood Yusei, though he wasn't enjoying the scene as she was. He had just turned to her, taking her hand in his own. The last thing she could remember was the one thing he spoke.

'_Aki...I helped you and set you free. Now please...save me.' _

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly forced herself into the upright position. She could feel her heart racing in her chest still as her hands tremble at the words that seemed to echo in her mind. It was like another side of Yusei she had never seen before was calling out to her and begging her for help. Yusei did not beg. He even rarely asked for help in anything. He was one of the strongest people in the world to her. But to see his eyes so full of weakness, she knew it could only be a dream.

"You are gonna wake up everyone if you don't shut up Jack." she could hear Crow's voice mutter through the door, bringing her thoughts back to reality. Pushing back her covers, she was on her feet in moments, heading for the door. The cool air of the apartment bit at her skin, making a chill run down her back. Pulling the door to her room opened, she slid into the hallway just in time to see three figures disappear into Yusei's room at the end of the hallway.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Aki took up a quick pace down the hall, not even bothering if she woke someone up with her running along the wood floors. A sense of fear came over her, thinking that maybe her dream was something more than just that. She quickly skid to a stop at the other signer's room, peering inside. Sure enough, there was Jack and Crow, gently putting Yusei back into bed. From where she was standing, she could see that he was completely limp as he was put down, not even looking as if he was breathing.

"What happened?" Aki exclaimed, causing both men to turn quickly on their heels.

Jack flinched as spun around, quickly grabbing onto his wounded shoulder again. He hissed as he continued to still apply pressure to the wound, hoping that it wouldn't continue to bleed. Even though he didn't want to say anything, he could feel himself becoming a bit light-headed. But after a few hours of rest, he would be back on his feet. Though, he could not say that about Yusei. His friend looked as if he had been put through the ringer. Scrapes along his arms, face, and most likely his legs as well covered him. Before she had cornered him, Atzi and him most likely fought, yet she was the one to get the upper hand.

Crow straightened up, seeing the girl come into the room in shock. She flipped the lights on, causing them all to flinch at the sudden rush of brightness. She pushed right by them moving right to the side of the bed. "Atzi attacked us." he explained, seeing the girl tense.

"What?" she asked, turning back to face the two young men again. "How? Where? Why didn't you come to get me?" Though she was upset, she quickly withdrew. She could see Jack's shirt was now drenched in blood as he pressed his hand against his shoulder, shuttering slightly. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to feel ill from the sight. "What happened to you? Your bleeding..."

Jack curled his lip in disapproval, ignoring her concern. "Like we had time. Yusei had run off and we wanted to give him a minute to cool off before we went after him." he tried to explain, though everything was starting to get a bit hazy from his injured shoulder.

"We had a fight. He had overheard us wanted to talk to Ushio and Mikage about getting some extra protection for him," the orange-haired young man explained, crossing his arms in thought. "He got upset and stormed off."

Looking back to Yusei, Aki frowned. It was completely unlike him to get that upset. Granted, she could understand why. The last thing he wanted was more innocent people getting involved in this situation. And Crow and Jack were going against what he wanted. "And then what happened?" she questioned, not looking away from where he was laid out.

"Exactly what we told you," Jack growled, "She attacked us."

Nodding in agreement, Crow sighed. "She cornered Yusei in the garage. When we tried to stop her, she lashed out and stabbed Jack in the shoulder. And then well..."his voice trailed off, looking back down to Yusei with a small frown on his face. "She kinda..."

"Kinda what?" Aki asked, looking over the small cuts carefully. They would have to be cleaned out and then she would have help wrapping some of the larger ones. Most of them looked as if they would disappear within a day or two. Nothing too overly serious. "What did she do?"

Jack staggered a bit on his feet, feeling his knees lock from the lack of blood flowing to them. "Look, she kissed him Aki." he growled, causing the girl's head to snap up in shock at the words. "She had him pinned to the wall and even though he tried to escape, she got him. Kissed him and then sent him under once more. Said we would understand when he woke up why she did it."

"She...kissed him?" she whispered, her jaw falling slightly opened.

Nodding, Jack leaned against the chair of the desk, trying to find some kind of support on his weakening legs. "What was weird is that when she kissed him, Yusei didn't try and fight back. He just...gave into her. Like he wanted it to happ—ouch!" the blond was quickly silenced by Crow's foot colliding with his own, causing the blond to bite his lip.

For a moment, Aki sat frozen her in spot. She did not know what to think or say, staring down at Yusei. She couldn't even wrap her head around it. A million and one thoughts rushed into her mind as she looked down at the sleeping duelist, trying to find sense in her mind. The one thing she wanted from him and Atzi took it away from her. And what was almost like the final nail in the coffin, he did not seem to mind her kissing him. How was it possible that he would be pinned down by her? The woman was a tiny thing, even shorter than her. What was she to him now? Was she a threat? Or maybe something secret._ '….save me...'_ the words from her dream echoed through her mind. Even though they were a plea for help from Yusei, in that one small reminder, she knew that everything would be okay.

"Aki," Crow's voice finally muttered, forcing her thoughts back to the matter at hand. Turning to look over her shoulder, she could see the orange-haired young man standing there with a calm look on his face. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder ever so lightly, causing her to lower her gaze once more. "You realize you are the only one Yusei really cares about in that way right?"

And yet, Aki did not need reassurance on the fact that he cared for her. Just by seeing the way he would look at or speak with her, she knew. But for whatever reason, neither one of them could find the words to express just what really was happening between them. One lone kiss from a psycho woman was not going to change it. There was a bond between them that she could not explain and she knew it from the first day she had seen that blue stare meet hers in the hallways of the arena during the Fortune Cup. He saved her. Now all she wanted to do was return the favor.

All she could do was sit and and stare at the unconscious young man before her, wondering just what was happening within his mind. Every time it was a tormenting dream of a past life that she had only managed to get a brief glance into the night before. And by the look on his face, it was no better. Just like the past times, the mark of the dragon was glowing a dim, faint red as his face contorted in pain. He was sweating and tense, like every muscle was trying desperately to fight against whatever was happening. And yet, he was losing the fight. He breathing was labored as she gently took up his hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Aki," she heard Crow's voice once more, though she could only smile.

"Don't worry about me," she spoke under her breath, causing him to withdraw slightly. "Once he wakes up, we'll know the truth."

"That is all well and good," Jack began once more, his slurred words causing the pair to look over to him once more. The blond was starting to look just as bad as Yusei, a few beads of sweat sliding down the side of his face. He seemed to be trembling as he was trying desperately to support himself and his wounded shoulder . "But there is the matter of me still bleeding...from...my shoulde-"

"Jack!" Aki shouted in surprise.

Crow was quick on his feet. Spinning around on his heels, he quickly grabbed hold of Jack as the blond lost his hold on the table. He fell forward, his legs finally giving out from the blood loss, letting him fall right onto his friend's back. For a moment, the orange-haired young man stumbled, adjusting to the new amount of dead weight on him. Taking in a short breath, he quickly found his footing, giving Aki a reassuring smile.

"I'll patch up sleeping beauty here," he joked, making the girl grin a bit. "You just worry about our boy there." Seeing the girl quietly nod and revert back to looking at Yusei, Crow felt his heart sink. All he wanted was to see the two of them finally be together. He knew both of them cared for each other much more than the normal relationship. It was something real. Aki brushed some hair from Yusei's face, still keeping her hand to his. "Ya know Aki," he started once more as he headed to the door, though the girl did not even falter in her actions. "She isn't anything to him."

"I know that Crow," she muttered back. "But I wonder what she was to him when he was Yatol?"

* * *

"Come at me!" Yusei raised his head up quickly. The sun was nearly blinding in his eyes, making him flinch slightly. It was warm as it beat down on his face and bare shoulders. The ground beneath his feet and hands was soft, almost like a fine sand. Clenched in his fist was a familiar sword that he had seen in a vision prior. Along his arms, there were one of two small cuts that were bleeding freely. And yet, they did not seem to bother him in the least. Finally letting his eyes adjust to the light, he looked around for a moment.

He was in the middle a small training ring in what seemed to be a courtyard. Strange trees darted about the open area while smaller bushes lined thin dirt paths. The sounds of birds chirping and calling echoed on the breeze that ruffled his hair gently as he let his eyes wander for a moment. While some of the dust from the ring had been kicked up into his nose, the air was still humid and sweet. He could feel himself sweating with his breath heavy. In the distance, he could see a larger stone building, tall and narrow stairs leading up to the top with a small black door. He recognized it as the temple from his first dream right off the bat.

Finally bringing his eyes forward again, he was met with with the end of a long spear in his face. The tip was carved in a very elegant fashion, the drawing of what looked like an eagle's head was carved into the metal tip. Looking up to the wooden pole of the weapon, he was surprised to see Pisco standing firm. He had a small smirk on his face as he too was panting and sweating. He had a small gash in his shoulder that was bleeding freely. Yet he paid it no mind as his tossed some hair from his face.

"Well, are you gonna get up and fight?" he questioned, causing Yusei to feel himself withdraw slightly. "Or will you just sit there like a frightened kitten?"

"Pisco! That's enough of that!" he could hear another voice call, causing him to lean over slightly to see who had called him. Sure enough, sitting near the edge of the ring, tucked under one of the large trees sat Chasca. Yusei felt his himself fluster seeing Aki's past life once more. She always wore the most revealing clothing, making his heart race. She was sitting on her knees, her black hair pulled up in its normal fashion with her hands folded in her lap. "The last hit just stunned him. That is all."

Beside the woman sat the young girl that was Ruka's past self. In her hands, she held a large piece of parchment, reading it over in the shade of the tree. She had a simple outfit that was just a plain dress with her pendant from before around her neck. She nodded to her mentor's words, looking up from what Yusei could only guess as her studies. "It has been three months since we became signers and you still cannot find one nice thing to say to Yatol?"

Withdrawing the staff from its extended position, the young man curled his upper lip at the two women. "Yeah. Three months, eleven days, and four hours since I became trapped living inside the palace." he growled in disapproval.

"Which you should consider a great honor," a low voice muttered from beside Chasca. Sure enough, Apaec stood in the shade of the same large tree. He still looked as fierce as Yusei remembered from the last dream, his arms crossed in front of his chest with that stare that could freeze anyone in their tracks. "All you do is complain about being 'trapped' in here. We were given the task to protect the people of this city and all you care about is not being able to roam free."

Rising to his feet at last, Yusei spoke not a word. Opening up his stance once more, he brought his sword back, outstretching one hand before him. He let his eyes narrow as Pisco took notice, the same smirk returning to his face. Bringing up the spear once more, he took up his stance as well. For a moment, all sound seemed to drain out of the world as the two men stared each other down. A strange feeling of anger and hurt rushed through him and Yusei knew he could not control. Looking down at the young man across from him, the hurt and rage seemed to fill him and there was no way to control it. He stood there, sword clenched tightly in his hand as he let his muscles tense. Waiting for the moment to strike.

Pisco slowly started to move to the side, starting to circle around slowly to get a better angle to strike at. "What I don't understand is why that dragon chose you to control all the power? I'm ten times the warrior you are and don't need protection in the slightest." he growled, making Yusei's muscles tense even more as his hand began to shake in rage. "You are nothing more than a pampered prince who cannot truly fight. Every match has been my victory."

It was the final straw. He lowered his head slightly, keeping his face stern. Crouching low, Yusei felt ever muscle in his body react. In ducking, he felt the spear just graze over his head, leaving a gaping hole in his target's defense. Placing his hands to the soft sand below, be brought his legs out and around, hooking his foot onto Pisco's ankles. Before the man could even react to the move, his legs came out from underneath him, causing him to loose his grasp on his weapon.

'There,' he thought, allowing himself to spin back up. Using the momentum from the swing of his legs, Yusei let himself push off the ground from his arms, throwing him forward onto his feet once more. Reaching out in front of him, he grabbed the handle of the staff, spinning it about quickly. Jumping up, he let out a shrill cry, bringing himself down on top of the stunned young man he had knocked to the ground.

"Yatol!" he could hear Killa cry out.

As the dust settled from the small skirmish, the three other signers came to their feet to see the result of the fight. Yusei managed to pin Pisco's arms down into the sand with his knees. He had broken the long pole of the staff so it was only the spear tip remained in his hand. He had crossed both blades across the young man's neck, giving him no place to run. Even one deep breath would cause him to cut his throat lightly against the cool metal. A shocked look crossed the cornered man's features as he panted lightly, looking up into the fierce gaze that was Yusei's.

Leaning in closely, Yusei let himself pant lightly, feeling his anger subside slowly at the shocked look he got. "I choose to fight when I must or if I am pushed. Unlike some, I do not thrive on battle." He could see a look of disgust form on the young man's face as he hovered above him, watching him carefully. "This power is ours. Not only mine. I show no anger or rage to you for taking the last gift my mother gave me. Like it or not, we are now all connected."

"Prince Yatol!" he heard a voice call from the side, causing him to look over to the side of the ring. The others had turned their heads as well to see the source of the voice calling the young prince. Walking down the path towards the ring at a slightly quickened pace was Rowta. The man walked with great strides, a stern and cold look on his face. He was dressed in his clothes that Yusei was used to seeing him wear in both his dreams and real life. Walking up quickly through the lush vegetation, the man came to a halt at the edge of the ring.

Discarding the weapons from his hands, Yusei pushed himself off of his fellow signer. He could see Pisco flinch slightly as he used him to push off of the ground. For a moment, he contemplated the idea of leaving him on the ground in shock of what had just happened. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew he was the bigger man here and that there was no way to change what kind of man he was just because he was angry at the words the other had spit out in frustration. Outstretching his hand in front of him, he offered it.

For a moment, Pisco just stared at the hand and then up at him. Taking in a deep breath, he rolled his eyes, letting himself grab hold. "Thanks." he muttered under his breath as if the words tasted like vinegar.

Chasca brushed some of her skirting to rid herself of lingering dirt and grass. "Rowta. What is it? You know that we have yet to complete training for today." she told, taking up some of the scrolls that Killa had left behind on the ground.

Giving the priestess a nod, the man let his eyes stay focused on the prince before him. "Your father has requested you and the signers join him in the meeting chamber." he told, causing the whole group of signers to suddenly straighten up and become alert.

"My father?" Yusei found himself question. For reasons unknown to him, a sudden worry and uneasy feeling overcame him. Sliding his sword back into his belt, he took in a deep breath, unsure of how to read the emotions he felt. Scared was one that came to mind, though anger and worry were also high up there. He could see Rowta step into the ring as Pisco took a step back, shooting a glare at the older man as he came up beside him. "Why does my father want all of us there?" he questioned, brushing some of the sand off his arms and legs.

And yet, the man could only shake his head. "I am not able to tell you that. Though he did give me two messages to relay to you and your signers before we go."

Apaec rolled his shoulders, stretching out his back slightly and cracking his neck. "What is it?"

Shooting a glare over to the younger soldier, Rowta stared him down for a moment. For a brief moment, Yusei could see a look of distaste and hate grow in his stare as he stood there, deep black eyes piercing through him. He knew that the man himself was still upset for not being one of his chosen signers. But above anything else, he was angry at the lack of respect that he got with every word spoken. "No matter what," he began, gaining every single signer's attention. Every word he spoke seemed laced with distaste and hate. "You are to remain quiet and silent during this meeting."

"Not like he would listen to what we have to say anyways," Pisco muttered under his breath. Yusei found himself smirking at the words, finding amusement in just how correct he really was. Even though he couldn't understand why he knew, the young man felt as if he knew the past lives of his friends as well as he knew the present ones.

"As as for you," Rowta muttered, forcing Yusei's gaze back to meet his own. "Keep yourself in line."

Giving a small nod, Yusei became stern once more. "Of course Rowta."

Coming up beside him, Rowta was quick to grab hold of the young man's shoulder, causing him to stiffen in surprise. He had never been grabbed at so roughly by the man before, letting his eyes narrow. Rowta leaned in close, so much that he was only a mere few inches away from the side of his head. Yusei could see the other signers quickly glance away, pretending to gather their things from the ground and prepare to leave. And yet, each of them were staring from the corners of their eyes to try and catch an glimpse of what was happening. "I mean it my prince. Whatever happens, keep your cool. We do not want a repeat of the dragon's energy overcoming you again." He muttered softly, his grasp tightening slightly.

"Do not think of me as a child Rowta," he whispered back. Rolling his shoulder slightly, he felt the hold leave him instantly. "I am capable of keeping my cool in regards to whatever this is. My father knows what arguing over this arrangement will not change the fact that he is the one who declared it." Turning his back to the man, he refused to look him in the eye. "The dragon has chosen them. And they will be the ones to stay by my side and carry this burden."

Closing his eyes, the older man straightened up. "Of course, your highness." Letting a small bow escape him, he turned his gaze back to the others. "Please, follow me to the audience chamber young signers."

Pisco spat lightly to the side, throwing his now broken spear handle off into the bushes. Bringing his hand down quickly, the young man snatched up his pair of boots and a small knife that he had discarded for the training. "Whatever you say, warden."

Yusei averted his eyes back to the ground at the comment. Starting over to the shade of the tree where only his belongs were left, he could see Apaec and Killa exchanged looks as they too started after Rowta up the path towards the main building. The tense feeling between Pisco and himself was eating at him. He wanted nothing to do with him or the signers and all of his complaining about not being able to do anything he wanted was beginning to break apart any chance of a bond. He was always out for his blood in training sessions. And if it wasn't that, then he was always alone from the group or attempting to sneak out into the city once more.

"Do not let him get to you my prince," the soft voice made his thoughts refocus to what he thought was an empty courtyard. Chasca still stood beside the tree, her red gaze seeming to shoot right through him. And yet, the smallest reassuring smile was curled at the edges of her lips, sending a warm feeling through his face. "He is just frustrated with this new living situation. Your father is over-protective of this power."

Snatching up his knife from the ground, Yusei could only slip is back into his boot. "I understand his anger at me and this," he explained, causing the girl to recoil slightly. "What he has had to deal with these past few months, I have dealt with my whole life. To hear him complain is nothing short of frustrating." Taking in a deep breath, he turned to the woman, pushing down the urge to frown with a simple grin. "You are the only one who has not questioned my father in this matter and I thank you for that."

Bowing her head to him, the woman closed her eyes with a smile. "My family has served yours for decades. I do not question the word of the dragon." Looking up at him once more, he was nearly taken aback. Her red eyes were stunning in the late afternoon sunshine, almost seeming to sparkle. Her black hair seemed like silk as it framed her face. He wanted nothing more than to shield his face from those eyes, knowing his cheeks were starting to fluster at her gaze. It was wrong for him to feel something like this for one of his signers. It would only cause more pain for him if anything ever happened to him or worse...to her.

A light touch to his arm made him shudder back to the world around him. The young priestess took hold of Yusei's arm, letting her hand rest against his tan skin. While one hand held tightly onto his wrist, the girl brought up her palm to hover about one of the larger open gashes from the training. The cut was still bleeding freely, though he had barely felt the pain any longer. The adrenaline from the fight caused him to completely forget about the wound.

"What are you doing?"

But the woman just let her smile continue. "You were wounded in your training." she spoke softly, bringing herself in closer to the young man. Suddenly, the tips of her finger began to glow a soft blue. It was almost a calming sense as she let her hand come slowly down onto the cut. Yusei cringed slightly, a light stinging flowed through his skin. And yet, it only lasted a moment. Before he could say anything, the burning halted and she withdrew her hand, the blue light fading away.

Yusei felt his eyes widen. What was a open scratch on his skin was now nothing. His skin had returned to looking flawless once more. "How did you..." he muttered, letting his hand brush over the unbroken skin.

"Being a priestess has some advantages," she chuckled, causing him to feel flustered even more so. For a moment, she let her hand remain holding onto his arm. It was a strange, yet comforting feeling to have her so close to him. It almost reminded Yusei of the night he and Aki almost kissed in his room. There was an unspoken calm between them, as if no words were truly needed. The girl came close to him, a warm breeze passing through the courtyard. She was a mere few inches away from him, the smells of perfumes from the temples engulfing his senses. Bringing her eyes up to meet his once more, Yusei was surprised to see her face tinged pink.

"Chasca?" he questioned, gulping slightly. She was being very bold to approach him in such a way. "What is it?"

Bringing up her free hand, she slowly let her fingers come up to his face. Her touch was light and gentle against him. "I am sorry I could not keep you from getting that scar on your face. If they brought you to me sooner then maybe..."

And yet, Yusei found himself smiling now. Bringing his own hand up, he took hold of hers gently, causing her eyes to widen. "You have done more for me than anyone has ever," he paused, feeling himself beginning to falter. He licked his lips lightly, feeling his nerves rise up. He knew that something was wrong about feeling like this for her. Though why was lost on Yusei completely. She was beautiful and strong, just like Aki was in real life. And yet there was the hesitation there just like outside of the dream world. The reason was unclear as they hovered dangerously close to each other.

Suppressing his feelings quickly, Yusei stepped away from the girl and her almost intoxicating hold. "We best go. My father will not take too kindly to us being late."

Brushing some of the hair away from her face, Chasca nodded as she tried to suppress her flustered face. She too backed away from him, finding brushing the dirt from her skirt much more interesting. "Of course Yatol," she told with a small bow of her head. "We must not keep the others waiting."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yup. This is a two part dream guys! Hope you all enjoyed this. Don't forget to read and review!


	21. Witch With The Golden Eyes

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone. Here is the conclusion to are two part dream sequence! This had to be one of the most interesting chapters to write so far. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Witch With The Golden Eyes

"He really doesn't look good at all," Rua muttered as Aki moved her hand to place it back on Yusei's forehead. The twins had awoken early in the morning to find that the older signers were in a complete disarray. Crow had managed to give them the abridged version of the events that had occurred while running in and out of the room to grab things for Aki. While Rua was more upset that they didn't wake them up for the fight, Ruka was more concerned about the older girl. She hadn't spoken to them at all since they had woken up. All she did was keep her eyes locked on Yusei. The twins understood that he and Jack were attacked and that Aki was not there. But she still had nothing to add.

"How's he doing?" the young girl finally questioned, sliding up close to the edge of the bed. Yusei had barely moved in his sleep. Unlike the last few dreams, where he was constantly tossing and turning, he remained completely still. His breath was heavy and he looked like he was in pain, yet all he did was lay there, looking helpless against whatever he was seeing in his dream.

Aki looked briefly to Ruka, as if she had been snapped out of a daze. Though she admitted to being okay, the girl could not help but feel uneasy. There were so many unanswered questions with what had happened, she didn't know where to even keep her train of thought. Biting her lip for a moment, she reached out to check his forehead. She turned her hand over and a few times on his brow, her face almost trying to calculate what his temperature might be.

"Whadda think? How bad?" Rua questioned as well, leaning over his sister's shoulder to get a better look.

Removing her hand, the red haired woman moved to wipe her hand on a small spare towel Crow had brought earlier, "His temperature is fluctuating too much for me to get a clear guess. But, I'm gonna say roughly around 103.3." she confirmed, looking directly at the twins. "I'm going to stay here with him. We can't leave him alone in case something happens. Go tell Crow an update and then tell one of the maids that we are going to need a doctor soon for him and Jack."

Though she had not left Yusei's side, Aki was still very well aware that Jack was still in pretty bad shape himself. While Crow had managed to patch him up, the blond was still asleep from the loss of blood from his wound. Throughout the night, the orange-haired young man would pop his head in every hour or so to get an update on Yusei and in return, let her know how Jack was doing. Though they both felt that they had everything under control, they agreed that if neither one of them showed any improvement after a few hours, they would call in professionals to take a look at them.

Nodding, Rua smiled slightly as he got to his feet once more. Stretching out his back, the boy gave a small thumbs up to the two girls with a wink. "He'll be okay Aki. Don't worry." And with those as his parting words, the young boy took off for the door.

Ruka rose from her spot as well, though she was not as quick to run off. Looking to the older woman, she placed a hand onto her shoulder. The action made Aki look at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment, unsure of what she was doing. Though it was obviously forced, a smile as well came to her face. "Whatever she did to him, just remember that he's strong. He can overcome anything she throws at him." Aki opened her mouth to respond, but the young girl turned and left as well before she could utter a word.

Turning back to her gaze from the door and upon her sleeping friend, Aki tried to force a smile out upon her face. Ruka's words meant the world, though she knew there wasn't gonna be a calm feeling with her until he woke up. She wanted to hear what had happened from him, not anyone else. There had to be a reason for her to kiss him. Even though she said it was okay, there was still a feeling of doubt in the back of her mind. "Yusei," she began as she slid herself onto the edge of the bed. She brushed the bangs from his closed eyes as she continued to force a grin, "You really are unlike any other man I have ever met. Why did you let yourself give in to this?" she inquired, knowing that no answer would come.

The black-haired young man groaned slightly as her cool hand graced his brow once more. Taking in a short breath, she felt her heart skip a beat. For a moment, it was as if nothing else mattered. It didn't matter to her if someone saw her, but she knew that maybe deep down, it would help. Leaning in close, Aki let her hand slide down the side of his face. Moving slowly she closed her eyes, letting her lips press lightly against his brow. To her surprise, Yusei's heavy breathing seemed to diminish instantly. His body relaxed completely as she pulled back slightly, keeping her face close to his. The tips of their noses touched as she leaned over him, her forced smile now becoming real. "I'll get you something cool for your head." She whispered as she rose from her spot.

"Aki!"Crow's voice called, causing her to halt in her steps. Turning on her heels quickly, the orange-haired young man burst through the doorway, looking pale and slightly scattered. For a moment, she thought that he had caught her kissing Yusei on the forehead. She felt her face fluster completely, unsure of what to tell his friend.

"Crow, I..." she began was was quickly silenced with him running into the room, stopping short before her. "What's wron-"

"We have a problem," he started, cutting her off completely. Even though Crow was a high-strung person in pressured situations, even now he seemed more off than normal. He was trembling slightly, licking his lips nervously and his breath heavy. Taking hold of Aki's wrist, he started to pull her towards the door, "Come with me. Something's up with Jack."

* * *

Pushing back the thick curtains, Yusei found himself in the same room he had been in his previous vision. The dim light of the room was warm as candles lined walls. The sweet smell of herbs burning flooded his nose, making him almost want to sneeze. Though, as he stepped into the room, there was something much different about the layout. Along the center isle, large pillows had been laid out on either side. On one side, sat the three other signers. Killa, Pisco, and Apaec sat with their feet tucked underneath them, seemingly waiting for him to arrive. The other side of the isle sat people Yusei had yet to meet in this dreams. They were older men, far older than this father for they had gray hair and at least two had a somewhat long beards down to the middle of their chest. They wore robes similar to that of his father's as they sat, muttering back and forth to each other.

Holding out the curtain for Chasca, Yusei let his eyes narrow at the strange sight. He was caught off guard, that was for sure. But why he had this feeling was beyond him. At the opposite end of the room sat his father and Rowta, their eyes fixed on him as soon as he had entered the room. While his guardian kept a small grin on his face and gave him a nod of welcome, his father's expression was far from warm. His eyes narrowed as he saw him enter with the priestess causing him to clear his throat nervously.

"Do not worry Yatol," he could hear Chasca mutter behind him, causing him to glance back at the girl. Bowing her head to him, she smiled. "You will be alright." Placing her hand to his shoulder, she gave it a light squeeze. Nodding in return to her, he quickly started off towards the head of the room, leaving the woman to find her spot beside Killa and Apaec.

He walked with a quickened pace down the walkway, gaining looks from everyone as he passed by. The elder gentlemen all began to halt their side conversations as he passed by, straightening up in their spots once more. They bowed their heads to the young prince, showing him a sign of respect as he hurried to the other side of the room. And yet, Yusei did not look back to them. Even though his normal self would give them a nod in return, his past life knew better. He was to only receive bows and to never return them.

"You are late Yatol," his father spoke quietly as Yusei came to a quick halt. He gave his father a small nod of the head, as he started up the small step to take his place beside him once more. "And with the priestess?"

"She was healing my wounds from training father," he muttered, keeping his face stern as he thought back to just mere moments ago. He could feel his heart still racing from being so dangerously close to her. Her perfume still lingered in his nose as his face still seemed flustered. "She insisted that I look presentable for a meeting with you. Though I was not expecting the elder counsel as well."

And yet, his father paid his words no mind. Rising to his feet, he stood strong before the room, his staff in his hand. Giving a small nod, silence rang through the room. All eyes were now upon the man, awaiting for him to speak. In a way, Yusei felt a twinge of jealousy towards his father. He was to be commanded and respected in every way possible and deep down, he knew that he would never have that same respect ever. Though he was tough and unfeeling on the outside, Yusei knew there was more to his father. Though he had yet to see it in any of his visions.

"I thank you for coming on such short notice," he announced broadly, gaining mutters and head nods from the rest of the room. "This meeting is of great importance to the people of this city and to the state of our nation." Bringing himself back down into a sitting position once more, he placed his staff onto the ground beside him. "Before we begin, I must ask that the elder counsel give welcome to the signers of the Crimson Dragon."

Yusei could see Pisco smirk a bit as he knew he was about to receive a sign of respect from the men across the way. For a moment, the room was silent as the older men gave the four youths a look over. They muttered once more between themselves, skeptical looks being exchanged. Then, as if they hated every moment of it, they gave a small bow to them.

"I do not understand why these young people are considered the signers of our dragon," one of the older men growled as he brought himself up into the sitting position once more. "This task is supposed to be for those of the royal line. Therefore, the prince's duty."

Yusei felt himself sit forward, prepared to defend the honor of the other signers against the man's harsh words, but he was quickly silenced by his father's hand snapping out before him. "Though that is still a matter to be discussed, that is not the reason I called this meeting. These warriors were chosen by the dragon itself. And they are to be treated with the same amount of respect that you would give my son."

"Father..." Yusei muttered under his breath, leaning back into a more relaxed position. Shock was only one way he could describe the feeling he had. Three months of fighting and arguing over the signers and he defended them. It was like his father of this life was not the cold-hearted man he was believed to know from just the visions. He could see his father steal a quick glance over to him, giving a nod for him to withdraw his unvoiced protest.

Bringing his hand back to his lap, the man let his face return to a cool and calm expression. "We have other matters at hand that must be discussed." Every voice in the room seemed to silence and side mumblings they had were halted. The older men and signers came to attention, prepared to listen closely to the man's words. "Though we have won the battle against these demons from the sea, the war is far from over. Apaec," he paused, causing Jack's past self to straighten up at attention. "As my newly appointed general, please inform the counsel of what you have learned."

The large man cleared his throat, his face stern and emotionless. "From what my scouts have learned, the invaders have pushed back to the coastline. However, they are not retreating. They are looking to mount another attack." Shaking his head slightly, he let a small sigh escape him. "If we are correct, they could be on the move within days."

"But our forces took a blow in the last battle," one of the elders voiced. He was a thin man, though still appeared to have been built back in his day. He let his eyes come up to the front of the room, locking a stare with Yusei. "If we just summon the dragon's power forth now, we could blind side them at night. This way, they have no way to defend themselves."

And yet, Chasca shook her head. "The dragon's power is not completely under control as of yet," she spoke, causing all eyes to turn to her. Yusei could see his father and the elders look at the woman with shock and surprise on their faces. Rowta had warned for the signers not to speak out of turn in the meeting. Though it did not matter to her. She kept a stern face, standing her ground before the objection could be made. "The prince needs more training to be able to channel the power for another battle."

"He will be fine!" one of the men told, glaring daggers to the priestess. "He is meant to-"

"If he goes into a battle without being able to control the power of the dragon, then the power alone will kill him and anyone within ten miles of him. We want to save our city. Not destroy it." she snapped back, causing the man to withdraw instantly.

Yusei couldn't help but smile at the girl's comeback. He watched as she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, before shooting a gaze back up to where he sat. Her cheeks flushed seeing him look her over, knowing that it was a small sign of gratitude towards her. Yusei felt a small skip of his heartbeat, knowing that he too was flushing red slightly. This feeling was something he wanted to hold on to, though he knew that there was no way he could allow himself.

"Exactly," his father told, bring him back to the matter at hand. "We need to have a back-up in case the training falters. Therefore, it is time we sought help." Mutters spread through the room as the chief rose to his feet once more. Bringing up his staff, he gave a nod to the two guards at the end of the room. "See him in," he spoke.

Giving the man a nod, the two soldiers pulled back their curtains. It took only but a moment, but a figure entered the room with great stride. He was dressed differently than the rest of the people Yusei had seen. Animal pelts were thrown over his shoulders while leather-hide armor covered his arms and chest. He wore thick clothing, much too heavy for where they were in the jungle. On his belt, he had a sword that looked like one of the Spanish sabers the soldiers had used before. His eyes were a deep black with a broad jawline that man him seem stern, even with a smile on his face. Jet black hair fell down to the middle of his back as he moved into the room.

Extending out his arms, he halted. "It has been too long my old friend!" he bellowed loudly. He gave a small bow to Yusei's father, who returned the jester as well.

"The same for you, Coatl." his father spoke, though kept his voice low in his normal manner.

Turning sights on Yusei, the strangely dress man gave him a quick look over. "By the gods themselves," The words were confusing, making him shoot a glance over to Rowta. His guardian nudged his head slightly, as if telling him to stand as well. Following his father's action, he moved slowly to his feet letting the man take a look over him. "Is that truly Yatol? He's the spitting of you Quauhtli when you were his age. Except those eyes. Those are his mother's for sure."

Yusei turned his gaze on the man beside him, "Father? Who is this?"

A bellow of laughter exploded from the man, causing him to withdraw in shock. "Of course you don't remember me boy! You were just a babe in your mother's arms when I last saw you."

Smiling at the words and the confusion of his son, Yusei's father straightened up to bring order to the room. "Members of the counsel and signers of the dragon," his father began, coming up beside the large man. "This is Chief Coatl of the northern plains of Nazca. He and I have agreed to a union of our nations to drive back the demons and to defend our lands."

It was as if all hell broke loose. The counsel of elders rose to their feet in objection, shouting things that Yusei could not understand. Tradition, boarders, fallout from the aftermath. It was all political things that he wish he could tune his mind out to. Though he knew he needed to understand why. The signers remained seated, just as confused as he was. His father and Coatl stood firm in their spots, allowing for the older men to object.

"This will not work out. It will lead to war for power!" one of the men shouted, gaining approval from the others. "We have already had war with Nazca in years past. What will make this treaty hold for the duration of this fight?"

Seeing a smile pass between the two chiefs, the room grew silent. "A union of our cities," Coatl told, extending his arm to point to the doors. The guards once more pulled back the curtains of the room, causing all eyes to go to the door. Yusei felt his blood run cold as a small framed woman entered the room. Her hair was long, down to the back of her knees and was a black as his. Her tan skin was perfect, not a single flaw could be found. She was tattooed over every inch of her body, beautiful and details drawings. Her clothing was revealing and left nearly nothing to the imagination, for it was nearly see-through. Deep gold eyes were framed in stunning make-up as she moved towards the center of the room, her bare feet gently moving along the stone floors.

'...That's...' Yusei thought to himself, feeling his pulse move into ears. His eyes went wide in shock as the young woman stopped beside the man, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Prince Yatol, members of the counsel, and signers of the dragon," the man began, puffing his chest out in pride as he looked down at the girl beside him. "I present to you the high priestess of our temples and my daughter. Princess Atzi."

Low mutters passed through the room as the girl bowed deeply to Yusei and his father. She took a knee, resting her hand to her chest softly. For a moment, he didn't know how to react to the young woman before him. He knew that he couldn't control his actions at this point, but he wanted nothing more to voice that he was shocked and confused. A small push to his back from his father shoved him forward so that he was directly before the young woman. "It is a true honor to be in your city. And it is a true honor to meet you," Bringing her head up, she let her piercing gold eyes meet his calm blue ones. "Prince Yatol."

Resting his hand to Yusei's shoulder, his father gave him a small nod. He felt his eyes narrow slightly before lowering his head in return to the woman. "The honor is mine, Princess Atzi." he muttered softly. Extending a hand to her, she instantly took it in a firm grasp. He felt himself withdraw slightly in surprise at the strength in her hold. Helping her to her feet once more, Yusei attempted to pull his hand back, only to find that she would not let go. Her slender, tattooed fingers wrapped around his, forcing his gaze back to her own. Her eyes were almost hypnotizing to look at; rare and unique just as his blue ones were. He could hear his father and the Coatl speaking, though he could not make the words out. Atzi's stare was cold yet alluring to him, almost clouding his thoughts.

_'Yatol,' _a soft voice muttered, causing him to stiffen. _'Beware...of the witch...' _

Shaking his head slightly, he blinked a few times in a row, feeling a dull headache start in his temples. 'What was that?' he thought, seeing Atzi continue to smile at him softly as she held his hand.

"Therefore," Yusei's father's voice called, bringing his thoughts back to the room. He saw every set of eyes on him as he felt two strong hands come to his shoulder, causing him to nearly loose his footing. Looking over to the man and his father, he could see a smile on both of their faces as they looked to the elders and signers. "Come the winter solstice, my son will be married to the Princess Atzi, unifying our nations and creating an unbreakable wall to Cortez and the demons."

Applause from the counsel erupted and words of congratulations poured forth from the men. And yet, they were not compliments on the impending wedding, rather for the wonderful deal for the two nations to join. It was as if their arguments from earlier were voided. Yusei could hear the words of continuing the line with him be muttered and the idea of a full calendar year from now, he would have produced an heir to follow in his and his father's footsteps. He stood frozen in his spot, feeling the girl finally remove her hold from him as she was embraced by his father. Another firm slap came to his back from Coatl, making him stagger forward from the crowd forming around the now future princess of the city.

"Yatol! You best learn to handle your balance now. Atzi can be a handful!" Coatl bellowed loudly, laughing as the girl blushed at the words.

And yet, the shock must have been written all over his face. Looking up to the signers, he could see the others watching him carefully. Apaec and Pisco sat with firm looks on their faces studying him carefully. Killa had a hand placed over his mouth in shock, trying to keep herself from having an outburst of some kind. And yet, the others did not matter. All he could think of was Chasca. The priestess sat in silence, her eyes locked with his. They let their stare meet for what seemed like an eternity, unspoken words trying to form. And yet, the woman finally closed her eyes and turned her head away. Yusei felt his heart tighten in his chest as he saw it; a small trail of tears falling down her face.

"Chasca," he whispered under his breath, wanting nothing more than to go to her. Yet, he froze in his steps.

"Come Coatl. Atzi," he heard his father speak, causing him to turn back around to the group of people celebrating behind him. "I will give you a tour of the city. Yatol, will you join us?" he questioned, extending his hand to his son with a smile.

'_Yatol,'_ the voice from before muttered in his ear, causing him to bring his hand to the side of his head. '_Beware of the witch_.' It spoke again, this time louder. He knew this voice. There was no doubt about it in his mind. He had only heard it once in these visions, but the sheer sound of it was like a cold chill up his spine, making him uneasy and dizzy.

"Are you alright?" he could hear Rowta's voice ask him, a strong grasp coming to his shoulder. Looking up, Yusei kept his hand to the side of his face, trying desperately to try and hide his shock. His guardian was by his side, concern in his eyes. "You have gone pale."

Giving a small nod, he swallowed harshly. Looking back to his father and the others, he gave a weakened smile. "Please, go on without me. I must speak with the signers and Rowta." he kept the shaking in his voice down to a minimum. He didn't believe what he thought himself, but there was no other explanation. His palms were clammy as he balled his hand into a fist to try and keep his calm. "We must also continue our training. I will see you for dinner tonight."

"I look forward to it," Atzi told, smiling to him. She tossed her hair gently over her shoulder, letting the train of her dress fall beside her again. "Until then, your highness." It was in a swift and graceful movement. Allowing for his father to lead the way, the woman took after him, giving a small wink as she turned her gaze back to in front of her. Leading them towards a side door to the chamber, two guards stepped aside as the trio disappeared into a small side hallway, the elders following after.

Pisco was the first to his feet, stretching out his back from sitting on the floor. "Well well well," he began, a smirk coming across this face. He stretched out his knees slowly bring them back into working order. "Looks like someone was holding out on us. So much for that trust thing." And yet, Yusei paid the man's taunts no mind. The moment the door shut he could feel his blood boil and his hands ball tightly. Turning on his feet swiftly he brought his fist up, slamming it into Rowta's face. The man staggered for a moment, his hand coming to his jaw. He seemed dazed and slightly bewildered as he stood there, unsure of what do or say.

"Yatol!" Killa exclaimed, withdrawing back beside her mentor.

And yet, Yusei could not control his anger. Letting his eyes narrow, he wanted nothing more than to lash out again and continue to do so until his rage finally vanished. He could see Pisco and Apeac move quickly to his side, strong grasps coming down onto his shoulders to hold him in place. The two other signers spoke not a word as they stood by his side, watching the older man stagger slightly, grasping his jaw tightly.

"You knew this was going to happen," Yusei hissed, feeling his anger rise with every word spoken. "Didn't you?" He could see Chasca and Killa kneel beside Rowta, seeing if he needed any help. Yusei knew he hit him hard, most likely breaking his jaw or nose in the process. And yet, at that very moment, he could not care less. "Didn't you?"

"Your father told me you knew," he could hear the man mutter softly, spatting slightly as blood rolled into his mouth. Straightening up slowly, Rowta pushed away the two priestesses. He rolled back his shoulders, standing himself tall once more. Turning his head slowly about, Yusei felt his stomach turn. There was a thick trail of blood running from his nose down to his mouth, his upper lip being split open. "That this meeting...was just a formality." he spoke, voice trembling.

Chasca let her eyes narrow, all tears now forgotten. "Yatol, you did not know this was going to happen?" she questioned softly, gazing back over to him.

And yet, Yusei felt his anger threatening to burst forth once more. There was a dangerous tingling pain beginning to burn through his arm and back, making his breath begin to grow heavy. He could hear the others speaking around him, asking and pleading him to calm down. On his arm and shoulder, he could feel the hold of Crow and Jack's past lives tighten on him, telling him that it was not something to get so upset about. And yet, he knew that they were lying to try and make him feel better.

Bringing his head down slightly, Yusei could feel the world beginning to dim around him. Looking down to his feet, it almost seemed like he had suddenly gained tunnel vision. There was nothing he could do as he felt himself throw off the hold of the others on him. Taking a step forward, he spun around on his heels, glaring back at the room of his signers. He could see concern on their faces as each of them slowly grabbed their arms, a dim red glow shining through their holds and fingertips. Whether or not he was blacking out in the dream once more, he couldn't tell. And yet, he straightened up once more, shooting a glare across the room.

'I think he's coming out of it,' he could hear Crow's voice echo through the haze of the darkness forming.

'Aki, please go and sleep. You've been here for hours.' Ruka added on, making him tense even more.

'Not until he wakes up...I need to know the truth...'

"I cannot stand here and allow my future to be decided again," he muttered. He could see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Though Rowta still remained stern, eyes narrowed as he wiped up some of the blood that continued to flow down his face. Turning on his heels, he headed at a quickened pace to the opposite side of the room. "I have already lost my freedom. I refuse to loose the remainder of my life because my damn father wished it." And just like that, everything seemed to fall apart. Shouts and calls became muffled and inaudible. Every pillar seemed to fizzle out and the smells of the temples left him. He felt as if his whole body began to slow down, like he was walking in waist deep mud. Every sense and feeling vanished as he felt himself begin to fall back into a chilling and unsettling darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
